Vientre de cuna
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: Bella es una adolecente comun y corriente...¿que demonios es un embarazo espontaneo?...Edward es un residenten de ginecologia hijo del nuevo doctor de un pueblo...Ed ¿como es que andas con una mujer embarazada?
1. Chapter 1

Vientre de Cuna

Personajes de S.M

Prologo

No sé por qué rayos se llaman nauseas matutinas si duran todo el jodido día, pues aquí estoy postrada en mi cama sin poder moverme porque nada mas al girar la cabeza, los ojos o mover cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, tengo que salir disparada al baño, a devolver mis jugos gástricos ya que mi pequeño huésped, ha decidido que mamá no puede comer nada.

A por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 20 años y padezco de un embarazo espontaneo. Si, no miento, digo, la verdad no es que sea virgen ni mucho menos, pero quede embarazada de la manera más rara que un ser humano se pueda imaginar, se llaman embarazos espontáneos, y son uno en un millones, algo que realmente es como sacado de un cuento de terror.

Y es que curso la universidad, el primer año, y pues como la mayoría deje mi pueblo natal para venir a la gran cuidad a realizar mi sueño (según), por lo que ha sido muy muy muy difícil convencer a mis padres de que no he obrado mal, o más bien, del porque mi hijo no va a tener un padre.

Y es que Charlie mi padre y jefe de la policía en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks me ha pedido incontables veces que le diga el nombre del maldito bastardo que se ha atrevido a usar a su pequeña hija (sus palabras no las mías) o mínimo que le dé el numero de su seguro social, dice que para obligarlo a responder, aunque conociéndolo estoy bastante segura que mi padre tiene unas intenciones más oscuras.

En fin, estoy en mi primer mes de embarazo, y tal vez se pregunten como rayos es que no me había dado cuenta antes, pues soy una persona común, demasiado diría yo, si bien no soy horrorosa, sé que no soy bonita, mido uno sesenta centímetros mas centímetros menos, y no soy la clásica chavita delgadita, es mas toda mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido ciertos problemas de sobre peso.

Así que tengo unos problemas con mi regla, por lo que me baja muy irregularmente y ese es otro motivo por el cual, jamás se me hizo raro que no me bajara en meses, aunque pensándolo bien, todavía recuerdo al ginecólogo diciéndole a mi madre, que yo iba batallar mucho en tener hijos debido a mi problema de quistes

Pero como soy virgo y tengo tan muy mala suerte (y no lo digo por ti bebe) resulta que quede embarazada sin tener relaciones sexuales. Pero permítanme explicarles un poco a que me refiero, y digo un poco porque nadie, ni los doctores saben muy bien del tema.

Resulta que por algún motivo de la naturaleza, algo, detono en mi cuerpo el ciclo de la reproducción, si, se conjugo todo para que yo estuviera ovulando, soñé muy rarito y puff, empecé a amerarme y a vomitar como loca, hasta llegue a pensar que era unas pastillas que estaba tomando para bajar de peso. Lo que si se es que voy a tener una niña y va a ser exactamente igual a mí, pues al no haber cromosoma Y, ni mas genes que agregar es como si mi hija fuera más un clon, ya se ya se, pobre bebe.

Así que llegaron vacaciones de verano y mis padres vinieron por mí, pues ya mama decía que todo estaba muy raro, pues deje de tomarme las pastillas esas, y seguía con el vomito y los mareos, además que yo me empecé a sentir muy rara.

Llegando a Forks mi madre Renee me llevo al hospital, para que me revisaran teníamos miedo de que fuera algo como una infección del estomago muy agresiva o algo así, llegando al hospital me encontré con la buena nueva de que me iba a atender el doctor nuevo Carlisle no se qué, que según mi madre llego hace un par de meses con todo y familia, genial el doctorcito esta como quiere.

Y ya saben cuando pase a consulta, me pregunto que sentía, si me dolía algo, cuando le conté de mis síntomas, se quedo pensativo y me pregunto si era sexualmente activa, rayos la sola mención del tema sexual en sus labios me hizo ponerme húmeda.

Le dije que si había tenido relaciones, pues en mi casa no existen secretos además mama y papa ya sabían que no era virgen después de mi episodio con el innombrable, pero le aclare que tenia siglos desde que no tenia sexo.

Al parecer no me creyó, pues me dijo que me iba a hacer un examen físico, mierda en buena hora le había pedido a Renee que pasara conmigo, en fin, me acosté en la camilla y me palpo el vientre ya saben preguntando, ¿te duele? Y haciendo muecas, anotando quien sabe qué cosa en su libretita, ahí la neta pensaba que tenia hepatitis o algo extraño, pero jamás me imagine que tanto.

El chiste es que me mando a hacerme unos ultrasonidos ahí mismo en el hospital, ese mismo día, le pidió a mi madre que llamara a Charlie para que pudiera hablar con los tres.

La gente chismosa que nos veía en el hospital ya empezaba a hablar, pero el acabose fue cuando llego mi padre, pues ahí estábamos los tres esperando a que el doctor encanto nos llamara.

Y vaya mierda que se armo, Charlie casi sufre una apoplejía, y mamá jamás había tenido esa mirada tan vacía en toda su vida. El doctor encanto me pregunto porque le había mentido, diciéndole que no me había acostado con nadie, y también programo muestras de sangre y de orina, así como programo mi próxima cita al ginecólogo colega suyo, para checar mi embarazo.

Yo me sentía como cayendo en un espiral, como si no fuera yo, digo la verdad es que siempre soñé con ser una madre joven y tener muchos hijos, pero casi siempre iba de la mano con un matrimonio y una familia feliz, además estaba esto de la escuela, si bien sabia que aceptaban a embarazadas, se que iba a ser todo mas difícil para mí, pero lo más importante era, como jodidamente puedo estar preñada si no me he acostado con nadie en año, si en años, que no es imposible, y peor aún, como le iba hacer entender a mis padres que yo no les había fallado, como iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo era inocente.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de S.M. y alguno que otro será mio

*muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mis locuras*

Capitulo 1

**Cita con el ginecólogo.**

¡Demonios! … mi día realmente apesta. He estado encerrada en mi habitación desde ese fatídico día, en que me notificaron mi estado actual, Charlie no me habla y eso realmente me hace sentir como una mierda y Renee, bueno, ella está más rara que nunca.

Lo cierto es que estoy muy nerviosa, jamás pensé que ir al ginecólogo me iba a provocar tantos nervios, pero no siempre se está embarazada a la edad de 20 años, sin novio ni nada de nada, en un pueblo donde un chisme vuela más rápido de lo que dura un estornudo.

Tengo media hora danzando por toda mi habitación sin saber que ponerme, la verdad es que no sé muy bien los protocolos de los hospitales y las citas con el ginecólogo, y ahí está otro problema, realmente no se qué rayos esperar.

Al bajar las escaleras, mi papá me ignora cómo lleva haciendo desde la semana pasada; no sé porque, si le molesta tanto mi jodida presencia, se empeño en llevarnos a Renee y a mí al hospital, digo, no es como si nosotros o bueno, más bien yo, no pudiera conducir hasta el, digo estoy embaraza no imbécil…. EMBARAZADA…. ¿Embarazada?

Esa maldita palabra ha estado haciendo eco en mi mente desde hace días, como un relojito anunciando el fin de una era… la mía.

Todavía recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de papá cuando Carlisle Cullen, si ya me aprendí su nombre, le comunico que su única hija, su niña, su bebé como dice el, tiene un mes de embarazo. Cuando el Dr. Cullen entro al consultorio con los resultados de los análisis y del ultrasonido, miro a mis padres como si los compadeciera, y ahí me di cuenta que mi condición era más grave de lo que creía. Lo que si jamás en mi vida hubiera imaginado, es que el diagnostico fuera, EMBARAZO; y es que nadie estaba más sorprendida que yo, vamos, hasta hace una maldita semana, creía que tenía que acostarme con algún desgraciado para poder procrear. Vaya error en el que estaba, el doctor "encanto" me reclamo por haberle mentido. Me pidió que le contara la verdad. En ese momento, para mi vergüenza, yo lloraba como magdalena, Charlie se había quedado mudo como en "Shock" y mi madre me veía como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Carlisle "encanto" Cullen, me explico que tenía que guardar reposo y que me iba a canalizar con un colega de su entera confianza, pues sabía que queríamos guardar el secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Charlie no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al coche patrulla…

-Bella, dime ¿Quién fue?- sus ojos me observaban desde espejo retrovisor.

-Papá, ya te dije que yo no hice nada- comencé a llorar de nuevo

-¡Maldición niña, deja de mentirme! No me quieras ver la cara de idiota- ahora estaba completamente girado hacia mí.

-Papá tienes que creerme, sabes que no soy virgen, pero te juro que no he estado con nadie más que…- no me dejo terminar

-¡Ya cállate¡ no quiero ni una mentira mas- se voltio al frente y condujo a casa.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que el carro se detuvo, nos estacionamos en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento, no pude evitar el sentimiento, de que mis padres se avergonzaba, y lo peor es que era consciente de que el motivo era yo.

Una señora regordeta que estaba detrás del mostrador, se acerco a Charlie y le dijo que el Dr. "Papacito" Cullen pidió que en cuanto llegáramos nos pasaran a su despacho y que ahí nos iban a atender.

Vaya no tendré que pasar por los horrores de que todo mundo me señale… al menos por ahora.

Nos condujo por u estéril pasillo de paredes beige, casi blancas hasta una puerta. Nos dejo solos y entramos. Me puse a revisar sus títulos, la verdad es que la atmosfera no era para nada agradable.

La puerta se abrió, y dos dioses griegos y un simple mortal cruzaron la puerta.

El primero en saludar fue el Dr. Cullen. Y nos presento a quien supuse será mi ginecólogo el Dr. Rabel Gudin, quien es un hombre entrado en los cuarentas, atractivo, pero nada fuera de lo normal, de rasgos latinos, por el acento, puedo decir que viene de algún lugar así como España o algo parecido.

El Dr. Gudin se mostro muy amable e interesado pues al parecer el doctor "Sexy" le dijo que yo juraba y perjuraba que no me había acostado con nadie.

Claro que yo no pude decir mucho pues me quede sin habla al mirar al hombre más bello que jamás pudiera existir, traía uniforme de doctor, pero en la bata no venia el nombre, así que yo deseaba que cualquiera de los dos doctores que se habían enfrascado en una conversación con mis padres, tuviera la decencia de presentarlo.

Mi dios griego, al que bautice como "el hermoso", me observaba con curiosidad, cosa que yo lo atribuyo a que en mi cara deberían, de reflejarse todas mis emociones, pues Renee siempre ha dicho que soy un libro abierto.

Al parecer el Dr. "Encanto" Cullen se dio cuenta de su falta de respeto hacia "el hermoso" pues por fin se giro hacia él y dijo…

Señores Swan, Bella… este es mi hijo Edward estará como residente en el hospital, casualmente en el área de Ginecología y obstetricia..

M-I-E-R-D-A… lo que me faltaba "el hermoso" estará en el área de ginecología y obstetricia, ósea donde yo estoy condenada a visitar estos ocho meses restantes.

Definitivamente va a ser algo que causara estragos en mis hormonas…. Y en mi corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

***Muchas gracias por pasar y leer la historia...gracias masivas a todas las que han agregado esta historia a sus f/f y dobles gracias masivas a quienes me han dejado sus RR***

...una disculpa enorme si ofendo a alguien con alguna de mis historias..como dije antes, aqui esta lleno de gente talentosisima y estoy consiente que no merezco compartir este espacion con ellas...GRACIAS POR LEER

-+***los personajes le pertenecen a S.M al menos la mayoria***+-

Capitulo 2

El chisme

Por fin todo estaba pasando sin mayores incidentes, Charlie empezó a hablarme de nuevo hace un par de días, cuando lo encontré buscando algunos artículos para bebés en internet; y fue una escena muy cómica, pues él y los ordenadores no pueden coexistir; así que encontrarlo gritándole a la pantalla porque no aparecía lo que él quería, es algo digno de repetir. Yo me acerque a él con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, pues con lo patosa que soy, tuve que dar gracias por no terminar en el suelo. Ya cerca, le ofrecí mi ayuda, a lo que mi padre salto de su asiento en cuanto oyó mi voz. Pero alcance a distinguir una página con artículos para nuevos padres y cosas sumamente cursis para bebés.

-Ohh papá…- corrí hasta él y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Tranquila pequeña… sabes que somos una familia y yo jamás te dejare bella- y yo comencé a llorar como si se me hubiera muerto alguien.

En ese momento Charlie salió corriendo en busca de Renee, si bien mi madre no era una experta en esos temas, entendía que mis hormonas están en una jodida revolución. Lloramos juntas y pude notar por la cara de mi padre, que realmente estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, o algo, pues estaba pálido y sudaba. Al verlo deje de llorar y comencé a reír… en ese momento hasta yo tuve miedo de mi.

Así pasaron más días, y cada vez estaba más consciente de los cambios que se sucedían en mí, pues si bien siempre he sido una persona llenita, comencé a notar que mis pantalones me apretaban un poco. Además esas malditas nauseas duraban todo el día, y la pobre Renee se emprendió en una búsqueda de remedios para cortar los mareos.

Decidimos ir al súper, pues necesitábamos, o mejor dicho, yo necesitaba de manera urgente, galletas saladas, pues milagrosamente cuando las comía, mi estomago se asentaba un poco, claro que el problema es que a consecuencia de eso, tenía que estar comiendo todo el día, por lo que últimamente parecía una vaca masticando siempre.

Al llegar a la tienda, nos topamos con la señora Stanley "la chismosa" del pueblo, que en cuanto nos vio se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros, observándome en todo momento…

-Hay Renee, estoy muy preocupada- canturreo falsamente- fíjate que escuche unas cosas muy graves acerca de… -ella se detuvo un momento a mirarme- de tu hija. Ya sabes qué pues, yo no lo creo, pero es que en todo el pueblo se comenta que…

Mi madre se irguió, alzo su barbilla y se puso a delante de mi ligeramente, como cubriéndome con su cuerpo, de una manera tan protectora, que jamás había visto en Renee. Me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión contuve las lágrimas por obvias razones.

-Mira- dijo mi madre enérgicamente- lo que digan o no de mí y mi familia es algo que no me interesa; pero si te voy a agradecer que evites venir a destilar tu veneno frente a mi bebé, la próxima vez que sientas deseos de importunar a alguien, te aconsejo que sea a otra familia, porque no tengo la suficiente tensión nerviosa como para soportarte a ti y a tus chismes.

-mmm aja… ¿Por qué será?- soltó la odiosa señora Stanley con tal veneno suficiente como para hundir a un buque de guerra.

Renee, nos arrastro por las puertas del centro comercial, directamente al supermercado, pero no pude evitar notar todas las miradas no tan disimuladas que era dirigidas hacia nosotros. Yo cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, y esas malditas ganas de llorar regresaron multiplicadas a la cuarta potencia.

Estábamos en el pasillo de los panes, cuando escuchamos a dos mujeres comentar…

-Dicen que la queridísima hija del jefe Swan, regreso de la capital, porque tenía un novio adicto al crack que la golpeaba, y como se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada regreso, pues temía por la vida de su primer hijo.

-¡Noo mamita!, yo escuche que regreso, porque andaba con un hombre casado, es mas, creo que era un maestro de esa escuela rimbombante a la que se fue, y que cuando el hombre se entero que estaba preñada, la dejo e hizo que la corrieran de la escuela, además le dijo que no quería volver a verla jamás.

No pude escuchar mas, la verdad es que nunca me ha importado lo que la gente chismosa opine de mi, pero me daba muchísimo coraje, que no nada más hablaban de mí, sino que estaban inventando semejante sarta de estupideces, y lo peor, lo que más me dolía, es que arrastraban a mis padres por enfrente.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y lo único que impidió que saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria, fue la mano firme de mi madre sujetándome el brazo.

-Bella- hablo mi madre- mírame hija…- alce mi rostro hacia ella.- quiero que entiendas una cosa; en el mundo existe gente que su única misión en la vida es venir a joder a los demás, y tu mi niña, tienes que saber tomar las cosas de quien viene. No te voy a negar que es algo que me duele, una madre nunca va a querer ver a su hija pasar por el acontecimiento más importante de su vida, rodeada de chismes, pero Bella, lo único que debe importar es lo que nosotros sepamos… ¡y yo se la verdad!...se la clase de hija que tengo, que crie, bueno la verdad es que siempre fuiste una persona muy madura, pero quiero pensar que yo tuve que ver en eso. Hija lo que quiero decir, es que, jamás en toda mi vida te he amado mas y he estado mas orgullosa de ti, y estoy segura que no me vas a defraudar en este nuevo papel que te ha puesto la vida.

Me quede callada por unos minutos, procesando todo lo que mi madre soltó de golpe, y la verdad es que jamás había visto a mi madre en tal papel, siempre fui yo la madura, siempre fui yo mas la mamá que ella. Pero por una vez me agrado sentirme cuidada, protegida, y hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba…

Compramos los víveres y regresamos a casa, Charlie estaba en el salón viendo un partido, como siempre…mi madre se acerco a él con una cerveza, se la dejo en la mesita de centro y le dijo

-Quiero que la próxima vez, le pongas una multa a Stanley- declaro Renee como si diera la hora.

-¿y porque rayos habría de hacer eso Renee?- comento Charlie intrigado

-Porque es karma- declaro mama encogiéndose de hombros.

Charlie busco en mí una explicación de lo que mamá había querido decir, pero yo imite el gesto de Renee, al encogerme en hombros también.

-¿Karma?…Karma- concluyo Charlie mirando al cielo…


	4. Chapter 4

*nota* lo que se encuentra en letras cursivas es que bella recuerda su sueño humedo..

*****los personajes pertenecen a S.M o al menos la mayoria*****

Capitulo 3

**El sueño**

Rayos… no sé porque me siento tan caliente estos días, bueno la verdad es que ya había escuchado que las embarazadas, se ponían cachondas, pero esto… esto es insoportable; además no puedo sacarme de la mente ese sueño tan raro que tuve, el sueño por lo que comenzó todo…

_Me encontraba en una habitación con paredes azules, jamás pensé que el azul pudiera quedar tan bien, pero creo que eso hacía esa habitación tan acogedora. Gire mi cabeza hasta que mi vista se topo con una enorme cama…una enorme cama con sabanas blancas que te invitaban a tocarlas._

_Me acerque lo más lento que pude, y mis dedos se deslizaron por las sabanas de seda, definitivamente jamás había tocado algo tan suave en mi vida…_

_-Te estaba esperando.- una voz de terciopelo se oyó tras de mi, y por un momento me asusté._

_-No te asustes- esta vez pude sentir un aliento frio en mi oreja, y su olor ¡por dios! jamás había olido un perfume tan cautivador en mi vida- ven pequeña Bella- sentí sus manos abrazar mi cintura._

_Rayos eso si que se sentía muy bien, a pesar del miedo que me provocaba la situación, jamás me sentí tan excitada, y es que ahora esas manos frías estaban puestas en la curva debajo de mis senos, que para este momento me dolían a causa de la excitación, y qué decir de mi entrepierna, me sorprende que no hubiera inundado la habitación ya._

_-Vamos Bella, puedo olerte.- dijo la voz a mi espalda, inspirando como para remarcar su punto.-puedo oír como tu corazón se acelera y te preguntas si seré o no capaz de lastimarte.-en ese momento unas manos expertas bajaron por mi para nada estético abdomen, hasta posarse en mi centro, donde comenzaron a incitarme con maestría por encima de mi pantalón de pijama._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunte con voz ronca-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Estoy soñando verdad?_

_-Quien soy, realmente no es importante pequeña… y lo que quiero.- dijo con un suspiro- es todo…te quiero a ti- ¡oh mierda! eso realmente sonó tan jodidamente caliente._

_En ese momento giré, para ver quién era este ser que me estaba poniendo en extremo cachonda y desesperada. Solo que una sombra cubría con tal precisión su cara de manera que no pude ver con claridad su rostro. Solo unos ojos color ámbar tan hermosos que por un segundo olvide respirar._

_-Ven a mi Bella.- dijo extendiendo su mano._

_En este punto era medianamente consiente que tenía que tratarse de un sueño, ósea, vamos, las cosas así no pasan, y menos a alguien como yo. Así que olvide cualquier pensamiento coherente y me decidí a disfrutar…_

_Tome su mano y me guio hasta la gran cama, una vez parados frente a ella, fui consciente que sus maravillosas y heladas manos recorrían mi espalda, primero mi cabello, después acarició mi nuca y comenzó a descender, hasta encontrar mis glúteos los cuales apretó fuerte y acerco mis caderas a las suyas, movimiento que me tomo desprevenida y arranco un jadeo por mi parte._

_Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y me besó, con un beso cálido, lento, hasta que sentí su legua delineando el contorno de mi labio inferior y no pude frenar mi reacción de abrir los labios, donde mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya, embriagándome de su sabor, penetro e inspecciono mi boca con su bendita lengua, mientras sus manos ahora estaban encima de mis seños, acariciando mis pezones sobre la ropa._

_Separo sus labios de los míos, y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y clavícula con su nariz, regando besos húmedos, buscando un camino más al sur, se separo de mi completamente para tomar la parte inferior de mi playera para dormir, y la sacó por mi cabeza, como no llevaba sujetador quede desnuda de la cintura para arriba._

_Sus ojos me observaron por varios segundos como bebiendo la imagen, y de no ser por esa mirada llena de lujuria y fuego que me lanzó, hubiera salido corriendo a cubrirme con lo primero que encontrara, mi reacción fue cubrir mis pechos con mis manos, el sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, tomo mis manos para apartarlas de mis pechos y las remplazo con las suyas._

_Yo por mi parte acaricie esa maravillosa y musculosa espalda, esos hombros anchos y fornidos y esas brazos macizos, maravillada de cómo cada musculo se tensaba bajo mi toque, todo él era frio, pero si soy sincera siempre me ha gustado el frio. Retiré esa playera color gris claro, y me petrifique cuando comprendí la belleza de este ser, tenía un pecho lampiño esculpido y tonificado, un abdomen perfecto, y justo debajo del ombligo comenzaba un caminito de bellos, como guiando a un tesoro prometido._

_Sonrió de lado nuevamente, y me apretó fuertemente contra él, ahora nuestros pechos estaban desnudos, y se sentía jodidamente excitante como mis pezones se clavaban en su pecho perfecto. Volvió a asaltar mi boca, pero esa vez fue más demandante, más salvaje, mordiendo mi labio suavemente penetrando y arrasando mi boca con su legua, al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban por mi cuerpo, hasta la pretina de mi odioso pantalón de pijama, no fui consciente de cuando lo bajo, hasta que oí un gruñido gutural escapando de su garganta, y sus frías manos meterse en mis braguitas._

_Tuve que morder mi labio para no gritar vergonzosamente, y no queriéndome quedar atrás, acaricie su espalda, hasta que mis manos se posaron en su delicioso trasero el cual apreté, claro que lo que más me apetecía era darle un mordisco a ese par. Lentamente metí mi mano derecha entre nosotros, y no fue feliz hasta que sentí su duro miembro sobre su odioso y estorboso pantalón._

_Gruño más fuerte y me levanto sin esfuerzo, colocándome sobre la cama, él parado ahí en toda su gloria, se quito el pantalón y me percate de que no llevaba nada debajo, si antes había dicho que era bello, ahorita simplemente no tenia palabras. Nuevamente lo recorrí con la mirada, desde esos ojos ambarinos, que ligeramente estaban más obscuros, bajando por sus fuertes hombros y pecho perfecto, siguiendo por las abdominales, el delicioso hueso de su cadera, deleitándome por ese lindo camino de vellos debajo del ombligo, y como decía antes, guiaba hacia un enorme, duro y grueso tesoro._

_Se subió a la cama con sigilo, como si de un depredador acechando a su presa se tratase, se coloco encima de mí, sentí como su delicioso peso me tenia prisionera, y su boca comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mi cuello, bajo hasta mis pechos, donde tomo uno de mis pezones, lo lamio y mordió, para después brincarse al otro, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho que había sido abandonado, así estuvo torturándome hasta que mis gemidos se hicieron más intensos, lentamente fue descendiendo, por mi estomago dejando mas besos a su paso, hasta que llego a la pretina de mis braguitas. Con los dientes tomo un extremo y lo fue bajando, por lo que yo levanté mis caderas para ayudarle._

_Una vez que estas últimas fueron retiradas, levanto mi pierna y comenzó a besarla desde la pantorrilla, lentamente fue subiendo, beso y mordió suavemente la parte interna de mi muslo, provocando otro gemido de placer por mi parte, y cuando creía que nada en el mundo podía ser mejor, lo sentí, sentí esa maravillosa lengua en mis labios vaginales, separándolos para después penétrame, a la vez que su pulgar torturaba mi ya muy sensible botón, haciendo círculos a la par que su lengua se sumergía en mi interior._

_Cerré mis ojos en ese momento, y comencé a sentir como en mi interior todo se derretía, convirtiéndose en lava incandescente buscando liberación, poco a poco comencé a notar como mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse, y mis caderas tomaron vida propia, comenzando a brincar, yendo al encuentro de esa maravillosa lengua que estaba penetrándome._

_-Eso es, córrete en mi boca Bella.- dijo con voz ronca por la excitación._

_Y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar, eché la cabeza para atrás, y sentí claramente como mis ojos se pusieron en blanco por el placer, hasta que llegue al orgasmo con un fuerte grito… El jamás dejo de estimularme, bebiendo de mi, recogiendo todos mis jugos con su lengua, como si deseara que no se desperdiciara nada, y cuando creí que eso iba a ser todo, coloco mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro y me penetro, fuerte, duro y profundo, a lo que los dos lanzamos un gemido al unísono, sus embestidas eran precisas, retirándose casi completamente de mi, para dejarse venir duro, fuerte, y con esa posición juraría que lo podía sentir hasta el ombligo._

_Nuevamente note que estaba a punto de llegar a mi segundo orgasmo, y comencé a notar como mis paredes se contraían a su alrededor, sorprendentemente el acelero el ritmo de sus embates, hasta que comencé a caer de nuevo en ese espiral de placer, esta vez enterrando mis unas en su espalda a la vez que lanzaba otro grito de placer. El por su parte se enterró dos veces más, hasta el fondo, hasta que sentí su dulce semilla caliente en mi interior, provocando mi tercer orgasmo…_

_Se quedo encima de mi por unos minutos, y yo luchaba enérgicamente por controlar mi respiración, cuando él se removió, le suplique piedad, él solo, lanzo una ligera risilla y salió de mi interior, yo no pude evitar hacer un puchero, al sentir el vacio en mí, pero el rápidamente me atrajo hacia si, donde conseguí la inconsciencia absoluta…_

D-E-M-O-N-I-O-S… Recordar eso fue una muy mala idea, si bien ha sido la noche más candente de mi existencia, no ayuda con lo caliente que estoy, ahora sí que definitivamente no podre dormir; además que mañana es la dichosa cita con el Dr. Gudin.

Y eso es lo que menos me preocupa, lo que realmente me tiene en vela, claro aparte de mis ganas, es que mañana también veré a "El hermoso" Cullen, el residente…

Solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no saltarle encima… realmente lamentaría dar a luz en prisión, por haber sido encerrada por intento de violación…


	5. Chapter 5

*Notaa: en este capitulo existe punto de vista de bella y de edward... estoy muy emocionada de que pasen a leer la historia, muchas gracias... espero que el capitulo les guste como a mi

**-+*Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. o al menos la mayoria*+-**

Capitulo 4

**La espera…acompañada**

BPOV

Charlie salió muy temprano, lo llamaron de un condado vecino para resolver unos problemas que incluyen a algunos adolecentes descarriados, después de eso me comento que pasaría a ver a Harry Clearwater, en la Reserva de la Push. Renee dijo que iría a Seattle para realizar unas compras; la pobre me dijo que si yo quería, podría posponer eso, y acompañarme a mi cita, pero yo me negué, mis padres tienen derecho de seguir adelante con sus vidas, ya bastante hacen con apoyarme…Además que tan malo puede ocurrir, si voy sola a mi primer consulta oficial con el ginecólogo, para un chequeo de rutina de mi embarazo, oh sí, mi embarazo espontaneo…

Me bañe y me cambien con ropa muy abrigadora, pues ya había escuchado en el radio, que a partir del medio día, había una amenaza de tormenta de nieve…GENIAL, el hielo y los descoordinados no nos llevamos bien

Conduje despacio, pues con mi mala suerte y según parece, el agua de la llovizna prácticamente se hace hielo en cuanto toca el suelo, y como mi monovolumen es un señor mayor, tengo que tratarlo con cuidado.

Antes de llegar al hospital, empezó a caer una tromba con truenos, aire y lluvia; por lo que se me callo el bolso y se rego todo su contenido en la helada y húmeda acera, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué seré tan torpe?. Me agache a recoger todo, aunque estuve tentada a dejarlo todo ahí, realmente me estaba congelando y estaba empapada, hasta que dos hermosas manos blancas, se toparon con las mías, y recogieron mis llaves y mis exámenes médicos recién realizados por el Dr. Gudin. Lentamente mire hacia arriba y me congele por otra razón completamente ajena al frio…

Claro era "El hermoso" Cullen, el residente hijo del Dr. "Encanto"…

-Hola- dijo él con una hermosa y mortal sonrisa torcida.

-Ho..Hola- dije yo, como una eternidad después.

-Sabes Bella, deberías de tener más cuidado… enserio que hace frio aquí afuera- dijo con todo burlón y me ayudo a incorporarme, entregándome lo que había recogido el.

-Si- ¡demonios! Va a pensar que tengo algún tipo de necesidad educativa especial o retraso…Maldición Bella solo es un hombre caliente, has visto hombres calientes antes…

Ok, probablemente pero ninguno como este, contesto una vocecilla en mi interior…

-viene una ambulancia debo irme, te veré después.- se despidió y camino con pasos decididos y elegantes, realmente era un tipo caliente.

Y yo estúpidamente me quede parada, bajo la lluvia viendo como se perdía de mi vista y entraba al hospital por la parte de urgencias..Salí de mi ensoñación cuando unas gentes pasaron a mi lado y me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza…Probablemente así fue

EPOV

Mi padre y yo habíamos tenido una conversación anoche, acerca de la joven Swan. Carlisle Cullen es un medico increíble, y siempre piensa y espera lo mejor de las personas. El, contactó a su amigo el Dr. Rabel Gudin, uno de mis ídolos, un excelente cirujano, con la especialidad de ginecología y obstetricia. Un hombre con 41 años de edad, viudo, padre de dos hijos, la simpática Marissa, y el travieso Nickolas. Su mujer falleció hace dos años, por cáncer; Rissa de 6 años y Nick de 3, la echan mucho de menos, y mi madre Esme, constantemente va a visitarlos, o a veces , los niños vienen a pasar unos días con nosotros, la relación de mi padre con Rabel es muy cercana.

Escuche que mi padre le tenía un caso muy interesante, a lo que yo no lo pude evitar, y me quede parado tras la puerta de su despacho, para escuchar…

-Rabel, se que estas ocupado hermano, pero creo que esto te interesará mucho, hay una joven embarazada…pero no se ha acostado con nadie.

Supongo que la respuesta fue favorable, pues mi padre se rio y el Dr. Gudin arribo a Seattle pocas horas después.

Unos días después mi padre, Rabel y yo nos encaminamos al despacho de Carlisle, y nos encontramos al Jefe Swan, la simpática señora Swan y con unos enormes ojos chocolate que jamás había visto.

Así que ella era la famosa hija del jefe de policía, quien había salido corriendo en la mejor oportunidad de este pueblucho…Isabella Swan, ya había escuchado hablar de ella.

Realmente no fui consciente de que hablaban los adultos mayores, me quede embobado con esos enormes ojos de un chocolate profundo que parecían observarlo todo, y procesando la información, ella definitivamente no era lo que yo me esperaba, para nada, esta era una chica que se veía sumamente interesante y misteriosa.

Y aquí estaba yo, otra vez pesando en la hija del jefe Swan, Bella como había escuchado que le gusta que le digan… la había visto cuando llegue al hospital para comenzar mi turno, estaba ella en cuatro patas en el congelado pavimento, maldiciendo por lo bajo, en otra ocasión me hubiera reído de la escena, pero realmente hacia frio y no era bueno que ella se estuviera mojando, así que con eso en mente, me decidí en ayudar a la damisela. Me acerque y comencé a recoger sus exámenes clínicos y sus llaves, ella se tenso por un momento, no era mi intensión asustarla, hasta que me miro… jamás me había quedado sin habla antes, pero esa expresión, podía notar su sorpresa y un adorable rubor que cubrió sus mejillas…¿adorable? ..¿Yo dije eso? ¡Edward tienes que irte ahora!

Me fui muy rápido para mi gusto, pero ciertamente si me queda un segundo mas, podría haber cometido una estupidez, como acariciarle sus mejillas, para ver hasta dónde llega ese rubor, o acariciarle el cabello y ver si es tan suave como parece.

-Edward, podrías bajar y decirle a la señorita Swan que tengo que entender un parto, pero que en cuanto termine la atenderé, pídele que no se vaya, realmente tengo que hablar con ella.-me pidió el Dr. Gudin

-A sí, claro doctor.

Baje al área de espera para las consultas, y ahí estaba ella en toda su gloria, leyendo un libro; claro, ahora recuerdo, era una novela, ósea que mi chica es romántica… un momento, ¿dije mi chica? ¿Que mierda me está sucediendo..?

-Hola Bells- me senté a su lado y ella dio un salto en cuanto escucho mi voz.- ¿que lees?

-Amm nada importante- ella cerro el libro, pero me dio tiempo de leer el titulo... "la reina sin nombre".

-Mira no quiero molestarte ni nada por el estilo.- dije alzando las manos a manera de rendición, me di cuenta que la estaba importunando.- solo te traigo un recado del Dr. Gudin

Mi comentario la tomo por sorpresa, pues giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y esa expresión tan adorable, separando ligeramente sus labios y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones…creo que jamás había visto un gesto tan sensual en una mujer.

-¡Noo! No me molestas, para nada.- entonces ella hizo algo que me desarmo por completo… ella sonrió…me sonrió- ¿Cuál era el recado?.- pregunto al no ver respuesta por mi parte.

-Me pidió que te acompañara porque está atendiendo un parto, parece que ha habido complicaciones, pero dije que es preciso que te quedes porque quiere hablar contigo, así que me encargo que te atendiera hasta entonces.- contraataqué con mi mejor sonrisa, y al parecer funciono porque me regalo ese maravilloso y adorable sonrojo que provoco estragos en una parte de mi cuerpo… como mi corazón.

BPOV

Oh no, dios quiere matarme. El tiene la sonrisa más jodidamente sexy que alguien pueda tener, estoy completamente segura que todo el hospital puede escuchar los erráticos latidos de mi traicionero corazón.

El acerco un brazo hacia mí y tomo la novela que estaba leyendo, en buena hora agarre una cursilería romántica, de haber sabido hubiera traído algo mas impresiónate… pero deje de coordinar cualquier pensamiento en cuanto olí su perfume, era exquisito, olía, a flores, a miel, a jabón, a rayos de sol, realmente jamás había olido algo así en mi vida.

-La reina sin nombre, ¿de qué trata Bells?.- pregunto inocentemente.

-Ammm pues es una novela historia en los tiempos de los Godos y los Suevos.- trate de explicar si sonar idiota.

-A, está bien.- dijo observando la novela.- y contéstame algo ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la historia?

-El amor.- me lamente de mi tonta respuesta, pero fue algo espontaneo e involuntario… estoy segura que ahora si creerá que soy una completa imbécil.

Al principio el me observo como por dos minutos, estaba segura que para ese momento toda mi persona se encontraba roja como un tomate, además de que estaba a punto de meter la cabeza entre las piernas o encontrar un hoyo y esconderme en el…por un momento ansíe ser una avestruz.. Hasta que él se acerco a mí muy lentamente, demasía diría yo, levanto la mano y me toco la mejilla como si yo fuera de un material muy frágil, el cual se fuera a romper en cualquier momento…

Y después hizo lo que jamás me hubiera esperado, el se inclino hacia mí y me beso…


	6. Chapter 6

_*NOTA* la partenogenesis es real, y si se ha dado en mamiferos, y segun parece tambien hay documentos que hablan de mujeres que han dado a luz a hijas de manera virginal, pero son casos sumamente raros, condenados por la sociedad y la ciencia misma._

_Este capitulo es mas largo..personalmente me gusto la historia de teodoro y jenna xD... espero que les guste el capitulo... y muchas gracias a quienes pasan y dejan RR y a quienes leen la historia..realmente son un gran incentivo para continuar con mis locuras :P_

**-+*Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. o al menos la mayoria*+-**

Capitulo 5

**La explicación**

BPOV

¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Acaso estoy muerta? ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Edward "El hermoso" Cullen esta besándome?...y estas preguntas se quedaron atascadas en mi mente hasta que Edward se separó de mi abruptamente, por lo que yo casi me caigo de espaldas, si no fuera porque estaba sentada y el respaldo de la silla que me atajo de un buen golpe.

-Bella….yo…te..Te pido disculpas…no debí…esto…no quise faltarte al respeto de esta manera Bella ...-soltó en media fracción de segundo y realmente me costó mucho trabajo encontrarle sentido a su frase, hasta que escuchamos que alguien se aclaró la garganta…esto simplemente se pone cada vez mejor…¡yuuuhuuu!

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí Edward?.- oh señor todo poderoso, el Dr. Cullen, nos vio

-yo…. Padre…- Edward calló y miro hacia el suelo.

-Será mejor que vayas a hacer tus rondas Edward.- el se voltio hacia mí y me dijo.- Bella el Dr. Gudin te atenderá ahora.

Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida, y lo peor es que no estoy muy segura de que es lo que me hace sentir peor, si el comportamiento, o más bien, el rechazo de Edward, o la actitud del doctor Cullen, ¿es que acaso se avergüenza que su hijo sea visto conmigo?…la … la embarazada…la ramera de Forks…

Por lo que solo asentí y me dirigi al consultorio del Dr. Gudin sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Edward, realmente estaba segura de que si lo veía a la cara, nadie en todo el continente, sería capaz de hacer que lograra parar de llorar… ¡malditas hormonas supercargadas!

Entre al consultorio y si, efectivamente el Dr. Me estaba esperando, me hizo pasar y me pidió que me recostara en la camilla, me realizo un ultrasonido, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando escuche los latidos de mi pequeño huésped me sentí dichosa, me sentí aliviada, aunque jamás lo comenté con nadie, tenía mucho miedo de que el bebé tuviera algo raro, porque vamos, que podía esperar de un bebé concebido sin un cromosoma masculino, sin un donante de esperma, así que cuando el doctor Gudin me dijo que mirará la pantalla, y que escuchara los latidos de su corazón retumbando por toda la habitación, yo simplemente llore…

Después de eso me pidió que tomara asiento, pues iba a comenzar con la explicación…

-Yo provengo del norte de Europa; mi familia es de un pueblo o tribu de las montañas, y mi abuelo era el curandero de ahí…lo que trato de decir, Bella; es que yo te creo.- me miró a los ojos y prosiguió.- Verás, en los tiempos de mi abuelo, había una joven en la aldea, o castro como se les llama allá, ella era una jovencita de apenas 15 años, vivía sola con su madre y con sus dos hermanos pequeños, un dia enfermó, y llevaron a la joven Jenna a donde mi abuelo, para que la curara….- el Dr. Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza, después continuo.-Sus síntomas, como podrás imaginarte, era iguales a los tuyos, ella empezó con agotamiento, nauseas, mareos, y hasta fiebres muy altas; dejo de comer y todos, sobre todo las mujeres, empezaron a ver cambios en la joven, cambios que solo tienen quienes van a ser madres; cuando mi abuelo Teodoro confirmo que la joven en definitiva estaba en encargo, su madre la echó de su casa, y el castro entero la repudio, diciendo que una mujer que no se guardara para su esposo, era una mala mujer, y que una mala mujer, debería de ser desterrada.- yo me quede horrorizada de la historia que estaba escuchando; digo, por el amor de dios, esto no es la edad media.-Mira Bella, como te dije antes, era una tribu, en las montañas, donde los habitantes se reusaron a ser evangelizados, donde el paganismo era, hasta hace unos años, su fuente de creencias, así que ellos definitivamente eran gente muy cerrada; pero mi abuelo no, el había leído, el había estudiado, lo elemental, pero lo hizo, y él fue el único que le creyó a la joven, pues ella decía que jamás había estado con ningún hombre; mi abuelo la revisó también físicamente, y en efecto, había rastros de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, pero entonces ¿Por qué mentía la joven? ¿Por qué no mejor decir con quien había estado en lugar de ser desterrada de su casto?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacia mi abuelo…

Y bueno.- prosiguió el doctor.- El fue el único que le creyó a Jenna, por lo que se fueron del castro, montaña abajo, a una pequeña ciudad, donde mi abuelo podía checar el embarazo e investigar un poco mas; el sabia que ya había muchos experimentos con animales, por lo que busco y busco, hasta que encontró que había especies de animales, sin ser hermafroditas, en las que sus hembras por alguna razón procreaban sin el macho.

En ese momento el doctor Gudin hizo otra pausa y se reclino contra su silla, me miro a los ojos nuevamente…..- se llama Partenogénesis.

-¿Parte qué?- pregunté yo, con una mueca y el seño fruncido; si bien tenía miedo, me sentía aliviada que el Dr. Gudin me creyera, y lo más importante, que por primera vez, alguien pudiera decirme que rayos me pasa.

-Sí, mira la partenogénesis, por lo general, es la reproducción unisexual en la que las hembras originan descendencia sin fecundación por los machos.-el inspiro aire y continuo.- el caso pequeña, es que la joven Jenna dio a luz a una saludable niña a la que llamo Mary; tiempo después la joven se casó con un hombre maravilloso.- el doctor sonrió y dijo.- son sus palabras; a por cierto, ese hombre fue mi abuelo, Jenna se caso con Teodoro y con el tiempo quisieron tener más hijos, pero ella no podía quedar embarazada, entonces haciendo estudios a la pequeña Mary y a mi abuela Jenna, un doctor alemán y colega de mi abuelo, realizo un hallazgo estupendo, que mi abuela y su hija, además de tener las dos el mismo tipo de sangre, el mismo color de ojos y cabello, lo cual era perfectamente aceptable; pero al hacer en el brazo de la niña un injerto con piel de su madre, resultó positivo. Como si en lugar de ser madre e hija, tuviera adelante a dos hermanas gemelas idénticas. Si añadía a este hecho indudable, de que mi abuela Jenna jamás tuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, no tenía más remedio que aceptar algo increíble: que por primera vez en su vida tenía ocasión de estudiar un verdadero caso de partenogénesis entonces, sólo había conocido este fenómeno biológico en insectos y otros animales de estructura inferior o más sencilla..- el Dr. Gudin tomo aire, me miro sonrió y después agrego.- por consiguiente Bella, tu darás a luz a una niña, que compartirá tus ojos, tus rasgos, tu sangre, probablemente los mismo padecimientos físicos que tú tienes o has tenido, ella será una nueva tu.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿y cómo termina la historia?.- no me pude resistir y pregunte.- ¿qué paso?  
-Jajá, bueno veras, Jenna se sometió a un tratamiento, porque ella quería darle más hijos a mi abuelo, así que decidió que eso era más importante que limpiar su nombre y regresar a su pueblo natal, porque al someterse a los tratamientos de fertilización, ya no podrían hacer todos los exámenes para demostrar la teoría de los doctores.

-oh, ósea que…Si yo quisiera… ya sabe, después… que….-me calle, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo?, si lo último que quiero es estar en una burbuja, siendo experimento de algún científico loco, y peor aun que mi bebe, sufriera también.- sabe que, no mejor olvídelo.

-sí, eso mismo pensaba yo.- el doctor Gudin dejó escapar una risilla y agrego.- de todos modos no quiero confiarme Bella, quiero ser cuidadoso, quiero que vengas a checarte cada semana, en la cual iré monitoreando como van tu y la bebé; y si me permites darte un consejo, deberías ir pensando en el nombre de la niña, ya sabes lo que dicen, que cuando les hablas y todo eso, resulta favorable para el feto.

Le sonreí, el doctor tenia la boca llena de razón. Ahora que sabía que tenia a una pequeña huésped dentro de mí, tendría que ir buscando un nombre, y sé que iba a ser una tarea difícil, pues tengo que encontrar un nombre tan especial como ella…

EPOV

Soy un completo idiota… como se me ha ocurrido besarla, ahora si estoy jodido, ahora ella me odiara por haberla ofendido en tal grado, va a pensar que soy un maldito aprovechado, va a pensar que no la respeto… ¿Qué mierda se te metió en la cabeza Edward?

Me reprendí a mi mismo unos minutos más, hasta que llego mi padre al área de descanso de los residentes, y por su aspecto estaba sumamente enojado conmigo, y con mucha razón.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward? ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarla? Y en medio de toda la gente… cómo pudiste ¿ qué va a pensar ella? Nosotros te hemos criado de otra manera.

Mi padre siguió gritando y despotricando hacia mí, y con justa razón, no debí aprovecharme de ella y de su situación.

-Estoy decepcionado Edward…yo creí que te habíamos inculcado respeto hacia las mujeres, y tú en la primera oportunidad vas y besas a una señorita, que ahorita está pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida y tú te aprovechas de eso, porque déjame y te aviso don Juan, que jamás vi que ella te correspondiera el beso.

Rayos, Carlisle tiene razón, tengo que arreglar esto…

-Papá no me quise aprovechar de la situación…yo… yo no sé que me paso… ella es…- me calle, ni siquiera yo sé que es ella para mí.

-¿te interesa?.- Pregunto mi padre aun enojado

-Yo… no sé.- Carlisle suspiro por mi respuesta.

-¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto mi padre muy serio

- A tratar de arreglar mi error padre.- y salí corriendo hacia la casa del Jefe Swan.

Me prepare mentalmente, pues probablemente el jefe Swan, me disparará un par de veces, si es que Bella ya le conto lo descortés que fui, al besarla sin su permiso.

-Hola señora Swan… me preguntaba si se encuentra Bella en casa.- pregunté con el tono más cortes que poseo.-

-Oh, claro que si Edward pasa.- me invito a entrar, cosa que yo no pude decirle que no.

-Bells, te buscan.- exclamo su madre en voz alta.

Y ahí estaba ella, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero a un así, varios mechones caían a los lados de su rostro, y traía un adorable rubor, a causa de que se estaba riendo con su padre, pues todavía escuchaba las carcajadas de él en el salón; sonrisa que se esfumo en cuanto me vio parado a lado de la puerta.

-Hola Bella, podría hablar contigo un minuto si eres tan amable.- le pedí.

-Vamos.- dijo secamente y salimos al pórtico.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de hoy en el hospital, jamás fue mi intención ofenderte, yo no sé, no soy así, jamás le he faltado el respeto a ninguna mujer antes, y no debí haberte besado sin tu consentimiento, de verdad deseo que me perdones.- ella me miro con los ojos como platos y expresión de sorpresa.

-Edward… ¿de qué hablas?.- me pregunto

-Del beso Bella, no quise faltarte al respeto de esa manera, no quiero que pienses que mi intensión es aprovecharme de ti, te bese sin tu permiso y te pido disculpas.- le dije yo muy serio y mirándola a los ojos.

-ok.- dijo alzando las manos como en señal de rendición.- disculpas aceptadas.

-¿en serio?... digo, estaba preparado para rogarte, por no sé, una hora.- ella rodo los ojos.

- oh, espera, eso es algo que tengo que ver.- yo sonreí.

- vamos, entremos acabo de hacer la cena.- dijo y apunto la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias, y me encantaría, pero tengo que regresar, ya casi acaba mi descanso y todavía me queda por cubrir medio turno.- volví a sonreír.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué te dijo en Dr. Gudin?.- quise saber como estaban, ella y el bebe, aunque de todos modos eso es algo que averiguare del doctor; me interesa todo de ella.

-Oh, algo raro sobre todo al principio.- sonrió de una jodida manera tan adorable.- pero muy bien, por fin me explicó lo que me pasó, y bueno tengo una tarea pendiente.- frunció un poco en entrecejo.

-A si, y ¿Cuál es?- pregunte intrigado.

-Se lo cuento en la cena de mañana, señor Cullen.- dijo ella en tono burlón.- lo espero aquí, y déjeme decirle que mi madre se lo tomara personal, si es que usted no aparece.

-Oh, entonces bien señorita.- dije tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.- aquí estaré.- proclame con una sonrisa boba plasmada en mi cara.

No vayas por ese camino Edward… no seas IDIOTA.. Me grito una voz en mi cabeza…Aunque no estoy muy seguro si vaya yo a escucharle…


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** uff tarde pero seguro... yo tambien creo que Ed es jodidamente perfecto y caliente y delicioso xD..espero que les guste..muchas gracias a todas las que me han regalado sus RR..son muy amables y me alientan a seguir .. se merecen el cielo :B

**Personajes le pertenecen a S.M. al menos la mayoria**

Capitulo 6

**¿Amistad?**

Oh-oh… son exactamente las 3:37 am, y no he podido pegar el ojo. Y es que el haber cometido la estupidez de, no sé, amm digamos, invitar a cenar al "Hermoso" digo, Edward, me tenía con los nervios de punta; sumándole eso, a que me dan antojos, como el que ahorita este devorando el pastel, por el que amenace a mi padre esta mañana, de que, si no atravesaba esa puerta con un delicioso pastel de fresas, le arrancaría la cabeza, literalmente… pobre Charlie.

Mi día no podía empezar más jodidamente mal.

Me levanté apenas amaneció, papá me observó curioso, la verdad es que nunca he sido una persona madrugadora, por lo que verme levantada antes de las ocho de la mañana, nunca era una buena señal. Desayuné y decidí, que si quería lucirme con mi flamante invitado de esta noche, tendría que buscar una muy impresionante receta, realmente quería que Edward se chupara los dedos, "mmmm", claro que pensándolo bien, es a mí a quien le encantaría chuparlo…TODO

¡Joder Bella, ya deja eso!, me grite a mí misma, estoy consciente que este tipo de pensamientos no me van a llevar a nada bueno…

Después de pasarme un par de horas buscando la receta perfecta, me decidí por lo básico, es decir, mi comida favorita, la italiana, así que tal vez, haría unos raviolis rellenos, una buena ensalada, algún pastel de carne para Charlie y un muy buen vino tinto. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Por lo que pasado el medio día, mi "trasto" y yo nos encaminamos al centro comercial, por los ingredientes faltantes y el buen vino; note así, las miradas curiosas y alguno que otro comentario malicioso, pero, siendo sincera, las únicas personas de las que realmente me importaba su opinión, ya me habían profesado amor eterno, su confianza y apoyo, definitivamente no me interesaban los demás.

Llegando a casa, puse a cocer los tomates para la salsa, cocine la pasta, hice el relleno para los raviolis, precalenté el horno para el suculento pastel de carne molida, y así, pasaron las horas. Casi me dio tiempo, de tomar un relajante baño, la palabra clave, fue casi. Por lo que me metí, precipitadamente en la ducha; y comenzó mi martirio al buscar que rayos ponerme. Digo, no todos los días, viene a cenar a tu casa, un dios griego, bellísimo por cierto. Al menos nunca me había pasado a mí.

Al final, decidí que pues, sinceramente no tenia que impresionar a nadie, además, siendo realista, podría bien, haberme bañado en oro y plata, y dudo que a Edward lo impresionara.

Demonios, cuando dejó de ser "El Hermoso", para ser simplemente Edward…. Mmm eso no sonaba nada bien para mí.

Afortunadamente Edward fue puntual, la verdad es que no sabría si podría soportar la espera. Lo hice pasar, mi padre lo saludó animadamente, siendo el hijo de Carlisle, el buen doctor, como lo llama Charlie, es bienvenido en su casa. Mi madre, se deshizo en elogios, comentando en voz alta, eso que, yo solo me atrevía a pensar en mi mente, como el hermoso color verde de sus ojos, o el tono tan original y lindo de su extravagante cabello broncíneo, o lo guapo y alto que era.

Cenamos, los cuatro, con una charla animada; al parecer Edward tenía un don con los padres, pues estoy segura que Reneé de ahora en adelante es una fiel fan suya, y Charlie, bueno el lo ve con buenos ojos. Genial, simplemente genial, ¿Es que acaso no podría ser más perfecto? O esperen si podría, si se enamorará de mí….

¿Yo dije eso? ¡MIERDAAAAA!

Terminando de cenar, papá se retiró a ver el final del partido de futbol por los ruidos que se oían, los halcones de Seattle ganaban el partido. Empecé a recoger los platos, para entregárselos a Renee y que los lavara, por lo que me sorprendí sobremanera cuando Edward, se ofreció a ayudarme. Realmente fue un lindo gesto de su parte.

Decidimos salir a platicar al pórtico; Ed y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras. Era una noche agradable la de hoy, pues a pesar de estar en Forks, donde todo se impregna de humedad, estábamos completamente a gusto. Alcé mi rostro y observe el rarísimo cielo despejado, lleno de estrellas, el cual teníamos como techo.

Estaba perdida en mis ensoñaciones, cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mí, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguí que Edward me observaba, ¡demonios!, le debo de parecer demasiado loca. Voltee a verlo y le sonreí, realmente no quería que saliera corriendo.

Me sonrió de vuelta, soltó un largo suspiro y entonces habló…

-Bella… yo quiero….- y calló de repente.

-Si Edward, que es lo que quieres.- dije entre nerviosa, inocente y sorprendida.

-Quiero ofrecerte mi amistad incondicional, sé que no me conoces, pero realmente quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, que aquí tienes a este humilde servidor que estará encantado de pasar el rato, haciendo nada interesante, quiero que acudas a mí, cuando me necesites y cuando no también, y sobre todo, es que no quiero que te sientas sola con todo esto del embarazo; digo, siempre es bueno, contar con una persona aparte de la familia.- soltó muy deprisa, realmente me sorprendió.

-Yo…Edward…no sé qué decir…digo gracias.- dije algo insegura, pues realmente no sabía que decir.

Soltó una risilla medio burlona, me miro de nuevo por un lapso de tiempo y después alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo; el silencio nos invadió. De pronto me pregunto…

-¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de la infancia?- voltio a verme en ese momento.

Le sonreí de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, jamás me imagine que esto podría siquiera llegar a suceder…

Y así, comenzamos con pláticas insulsas, hablando de todo y nada. Me entere, que su color favorito es el azul, que también acostumbra leer como yo, que le encanta la música, que adora a su flamante volvo, que su ídolo es su padre Carlisle, que ama a su familia, que tampoco ha tenido muchos amigos, pues se mudan constantemente.

Asi también me enteré que él es hijo de Carlisle pero no de Esme, pues el Dr. Cullen nunca se caso con la madre biológica de Edward, quien fue una mujer muy amorosa, hasta que murió cuando él era muy joven aun, por lo que se fue a vivir con su padre, quien al poco tiempo se caso con la señora Cullen. Me confió que sus hermanos son adoptivos, pues Esme nunca pudo tener hijos.

-Mis padres, hablaron conmigo, para ellos siempre ha sido muy importante mi opinión, incluso entonces, a mi la idea me pareció genial, siempre quise tener hermanos, por lo que la primera en llegar a la familia fue Rosalie. Ella y Jasper son hermanos gemelos, pero lamentablemente cuando fueron dados en adopción, tras un accidente, los separaron, mandándolos a orfanatos distintos. La niña lloraba y pedía a su hermano todo el día, por lo que mis padres comenzaron los trámites para adoptarle a él también; solo que íbamos a tener que esperar, ya que él estaba en otro lado y esas cosas. El segundo en llegar fue mi hermano Emmett.- Edward sonrió al nombrar a ese Cullen en particular.-El era un chico muy inquieto, y Rose apenas lo vio, se adueño de él, marcándolo como suyo, con todas las mordidas y babeadas que le daba, cosa que Emmett estaba encantado, ella encontró al hermano que tanto buscaba y el a alguien a quien cuidar, por lo que se hicieron inseparables. Alice y Jasper llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, pues mi madre se enamoró de esa pequeña cara de duende apenas la vio; y mi hermano por fin se reunía con nosotros después de tanta espera.

Me encantó como hablaba de su familia, era simplemente adorable, y por el brillo en esos hermosos ojos verdes, podía notar todo ese amor, y admiración por sus padres, todo ese cariño y respeto por sus hermanos, me encantaba este Edward.

-Vaya que si son una familia interesante Edward, debes de quererlos mucho.- le sonreí con ganas.

- Oh, ¿interesante?...ummm yo creo que rara la define mas, ya sabes lo que la gente comenta, sobre todo de las relaciones que tienen mis hermanos.

-Huummm… creo que no te sigo.- le comente sorprendida, pues no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Sí, mira Rose y Emmett, se hicieron inseparables, y mi hermana se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, en lo personal, creo que Emmett se enamoro de ella desde el principio, desde que ella tenía cinco años y lo mordía a diestra y siniestra, solo que no lo sabía, o más bien no se quería dar cuenta; hasta que un pretendiente de Rose osó ir por ella a nuestra casa, mi hermano simplemente se le fue encima al pobre muchacho, que fue a parar al hospital, y no volvió a despegarse de Rosalie, no estoy muy seguro de quien se le declaro a quien, pero yo tengo mis sospechas de Rose, al fin y al cabo, ella tiene como un don esa tenacidad suya.

-Vaya, eso es lindo.- comente con un suspiro. El voltio a verme con una mirada enigmática, pero volvió a girar el rostro segundos después.

-El caso de Alice y Jasper es distinto.- sonrió de lado y continuo.-mi pequeña hermana se enamoró del Jazz en cuanto lo conoció, pero el tenía otros planes; de hecho cuando fue mayor, salió mucho tiempo con una joven, de nombre María, a la cual Alice alucinaba. Pero un día, mi hermana creció, empezó a llamar la atención de los hombres, hasta que a Jasper no le quedo más remedio que notarla, y desde entonces no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, ahí si me consta que están juntos gracias a Alice.- soltó una risilla recordando algo.- Hasta me utilizo a mí, para encerrar al pobre de Jazz y lograr que fuera su novio.

-Lo cierto es que puede que la gente no lo entienda.- voltio su rostro serio hacia mi.- es más, puede que este mal, pues aunque no tenemos la misma sangre, todos nosotros crecimos como hermanos, pero yo realmente me alegro mucho por ellos, no sé qué sería de mi sin mis hermanos, sin mi familia, ellos son lo más importante y lo mejor que tengo.- volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

-Sabes Edward, te entiendo completamente, yo más que nadie, se lo que es eso, amo a mis padres, mas ahora, después de todo lo que estoy pasando, y a pesar de todo, para Charlie soy su princesa, que necesita ser rescatada, y para Renee siempre seré su bebita, solo digo, que lo más importante y lo único que me interesa son ellos, y bueno ella también.- sonreí y me lleve la mano al vientre.

Edward asintió y sonrió y después hizo algo que me desarmo por completo…

-Si tienes razón, ella también.- se agachó y beso mi abdomen que está comenzando a abultarse.-definitivamente ella también es importante.

Edward Cullen resulto ser brillante, amable, encantador, hogareño, respetuoso, caballero, perfecto y jodidamente caliente….

¿Por qué?…. Porque lo digo yo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota**: en este capi tambien hay punto de vista de Ed, simplemente adoro a Alice...Muchas gracias a aquienes leen la historia y me dejan sus RR...siempre me tomo el tiempo de regresarlos...las llevo en mi corazon gracias...espero que les agrade el capi xD

****Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M** o al menos la mayoria...yo solo juego un poco con ellos**

Capitulo 7

**Los Cullen**: parte 1.

Toda la semana paso muy rápido, sobre todo por las llamadas de mi nuevo flamante, sexy, brillante, caballeroso, caliente, delicioso, atento, hermoso, inteligente, misterioso, divertido, hermoso, apetecible, hermoso, hermoso, bello, guapo, magnifico, dadivoso, hermoso y nuevo mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Y es que no puede existir, nadie más engorrosamente perfecto. Aun como amigo, es tan atento. Siempre que marca, saluda a mis padres como si se conocieran de años, preguntándole a Charlie por los marcadores recientes, o a Reneé por las clases de cerámica, o la nueva receta aprendida, y cuando habla conmigo, siempre está pendiente de cómo me siento, si comí, si he vomitado, como van los mareos, si he dormido mis horas de sueño, como voy con los antojos, que nombres he agregado a la lista de "Nombres de mi querida huésped" o "bebe".

Es más, ayer pasó por mí para ir a la cita con el Dr. Gudin; ya que coincidía que el entraba a su turno. Y lo mejor es que entró conmigo a la consulta, note que el doctor se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio, pero inmediatamente, comenzaron a hablar de términos demasiado enrodelados, el doctor me peso, y me midió, me realizo más pruebas y checo mi presión, todas esas clases de cosas, y pude apreciar que Edward estuvo pendiente de todo. Fue realmente agradable.

Después de salir del consultorio, lo acompañe a comer, en el área de comedores, donde más de una gente me taladraba con la mirada, sobre todo, las lagartonas/perras residentes, que cada vez que Edward pasa delante de ellas, temo que se le avienten y le arranquen un trozo; aunque pensándolo bien, yo también quiero un trozo de él… mierda, yo lo quiero entero.

Después de eso, mi padre como por arte de magia, apareció para llevarme a casa, la verdad es que lo gradezco, no es que me emocionara mucho tener que agarrar transporte o en cualquier caso, como no está muy retirado de casa, caminar… debería agregar que sería bajo la lluvia, ¡Oh a veces realmente odio Forks!

Edward marcó hace rato, y casi me provoca un aneurisma, pues me pidió que fuera a cenar a su casa, conocer a su familia, digo, no es como si me vaya a prometer amor eterno, ni nada de eso, carajo, solo es mi amigo y yo su amiga, pero dice que su hermana Alice insiste, y que si no me conoce pronto, es capaz de acampar fuera de casa, hasta que yo salga, y entonces raptarme y pedirle recompensa. Estoy segura que en otra ocasión hasta me habría reído. Pero hoy, hoy estoy temblando como un jodido pavo el día antes de navidad.

La verdad es que no sé como Edward ha conseguido que le den permiso de ausentarse en el hospital, yo pensé que la profesión de doctor era de esas en las que te quedaban pocas horas de vida social; supongo que ayuda ser el hijo del Dr. "Encanto".

Mi madre me observó peleándome con mis jeans, pues a mis buenos tres meses de embarazo, la ropa comienza no quedarme, y a pesar de ser "gordita", mi estomago delata al inquilino que traigo dentro. Opte por una falda caqui, larga, recta, que me queda a la cadera, y por una blusa azul, manga tres cuartos, el corte "A," disimulando un poco mi vientre abultado, no es como si los Cullen no supieran las buenas nuevas de mi condición.

Edward llego puntual como siempre, maldición, y yo que tenía la esperanza que se le ponchara la llanta del coche, o que se calentara el motor y no pudiera llegar, que me hablara y me dijera que había surgido algo en el hospital y que requerían a todos los internos, o que simplemente me dejara plantada, pero no señor, mi maldita mala suerte lo trajo puntual, a las 5 de la tarde.

Ya había escuchado que la familia Cullen vivía a las afueras del pueblo, pero jamás me imagine que fuera tan literalmente, el trayecto solo sirvió para ponerme mucho más nerviosa, no sé cómo es que contuve las ganas de saltar por la puerta, bueno, tal vez haya sido el hecho que me encontraba en un coche en movimiento, y más aun que Edward conduce muy rápido.

Tomó la avenida que salía hacia la carretera, poco a poco las casas se redujeron en número, hasta que solo pude observar vegetación, incluso estaba considerando que todo era una muy mala broma de Edward, hasta que dio vuelta por un camino serpenteado por inmensos arboles, realmente era un paisaje algo aterrador.

Kilometro y medio de pura terracería, y arboles por doquier, casi dándome por vencida, se abrió un espacio entre la vegetación, donde en toda su gloria apareció, una enorme mansión blanca, al estilo renacentista, pero en perfectas condiciones. La casa estaba flanqueada por cuatro enormes arboles proporcionando una gran muralla que atajaba los rayos del escaso sol de Forks, pero el conjunto era simplemente hermoso, justo como debía de ser.

EPOV

Después de la cena en su casa, lo que más disfrute fue conocerla, ella es grandiosa, con una capacidad de razonamiento completamente intrigante, la manera en que sonríe, y cuando se sonroja, ella es grandiosa, no encuentro otra palabra que la describa.

Supongo que la sorprendí, por mi declaración de amistad incondicional, pero simplemente era algo que tenía que hacer, digo, no es precisamente como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, o le regalara mi alma, es solo que realmente quiero estar cerca de ella, y sé que lo que necesita ahora es un amigo, ósea… yo.

Le pedí, o más bien la acorrale, hasta que ella acepto que la acompañara a la consulta del doctor Gudin, quería escuchar por mí mismo, el progreso de su embarazo, no es como si no me robara su historial médico más adelante, para checar, ni nada de eso.

Sé que está nerviosa, no es que ahora es un experto en materia de Bella Swan, pero demonios, si me considero un gran observador, y ella está nerviosa. Claro cualquiera lo estaría si supiera que va a ir al encuentro de una familia rara y loca.

Y es que mi queridísima hermana Alice, que no me cae muy bien en estos momentos, me amenazó con importunar a Bella si no se la presentaba pronto, y yo sé de primera mano, lo espeluznante que mi pequeña hermana puede llegar a ser.

¡Familia… allá vamos!, me dije con el tono más sarcástico que pude pensar.

Llegamos a casa, mi madre y mis hermanas estaban en la puerta esperándonos, pude notar como Bella se tensó en cuanto se percato de ello…Pobre de mi chica.

-Tranquila Bells.- dije en un susurro.- ellas no muerden, bueno, no la mayoría de las veces.

-Sabes, eso realmente no ayuda.- dijo ella medio de broma, medio enserio.

-Descuida, yo te protegeré.- se lo dije enfrentándome a su mirada, para que notara que hablaba enserio, no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo. Conocía a mi familia, pero nunca estaba de más, tomarse sus precauciones.

Me baje del Volvo y rodee el auto para abrirle la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo, pude darme cuenta como Rosalie, le dio un ligero codazo a mi madre, para que notara mi comportamiento, cosa que me hizo fruncir el seño, siempre he sido un caballero, porque carajo apenas lo notaba.

No había tenido la oportunidad de observar el conjunto de Bella, ella estaba lindísima, con una formal falda caqui, y una blusa azul, color que resaltaba su cremosa piel, muy apetecible por cierto… ¡Maldita sea Edward, esa no es la forma de pensar en una amiga!

Mi madre se adelanto y le regalo una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Yo le puse la mano en la cintura a mi chica para conducirla, Bella se tensó ante mi gesto, mierda.

-Hola Bella, soy Esme Cullen, es un placer conocerte.- mamá se acerco y le dio un ligero abrazo.

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen, tiene una hermosa casa.- dijo bella algo tímida.

-Nada de señora querida, dime Esme por favor.- mi madre intensifico su sonrisa.

Alice chillo y literalmente tacleo a Bella con un monumental abrazo, cuando por fin la soltó, mi pobre chica me volteo a ver como pidiendo alguna explicación, ya tendría yo una charla con mi hermana mas tarde.

-Oh Bella… me alegra tanto que estés aquí, tengo tantas cosas para ti.- dijo ese remolino de cabellos negros que tengo por hermana y jalo de su brazo para conducirla dentro.

-Hola Bella, soy Rosalie, la hermana normal.- la saludo Rose.- disculpa a Alice, creo que se golpeo fuerte la cabeza cuando era bebé y por eso es así.

Bella realmente se rio de su comentario, y entro en la casa. Mamá me espero, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y me susurro al oído…

-Ella es adorable cariño, me da gusto que la trajeras a casa.- me sonrió.

-Mamá, por favor, solo somos amigos, dejen eso, lo único que van a lograr, sobre todo tu hija, es que ella salga corriendo y me aparte.- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.- pero si es adorable.- agregue después.

Mi madre solo sonrió y también entramos a la casa.

En la sala estaban Emmett y Jasper, jugando videojuegos y haciendo una apuesta como siempre, se giraron en cuanto las chicas entraron. Emmett se levanto como resorte y fue hacia bella.

-Oh genial, tú debes de ser la chica de Edward.- dijo Emmett a la vez que la encerraba en un abrazo de oso.-un gusto conocerte Bella, soy Emmett, el guapo de la familia.

Mierda, tengo que asesinar a mi hermano más tarde…

-Igualmente Emmett, pero solo soy amiga de tu hermano.- dijo bella con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Demonios Edward, si que te estás viendo muy lento.- me dijo el desgraciado de Emmett en tono burlón. Realmente matare a mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Jasper.- dijo Jazz al momento de tenderle la mano.

En eso, mi padre se nos unió, pude notar que venía de su despacho. Inmediatamente fue a saludar a Bella.

-Hola bella, es un gusto verte por aquí, me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación para cenar.- dijo mi padre tendiéndole la mano, a manera de saludo.

Justo cuando me iba a acercar a Bella, Alice tiro de su brazo, junto con Rose para dirigirse arriba. Oh-Oh, lo que sea que esa duende esté planeando, no puede ser bueno.

Empecé a ir hacia ellas, siguiéndolas escaleras arriba, cuando Alice se voltio y me apunto con su largo y pálido dedo índice amenazante.

-¿A donde crees que vas Edward?, esto es un asunto de chicas, tú te quedas aquí.- mi hermana me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Basta ya Alice, vas a asustar a Bella.- dije lanzándole a mi hermana una mirada de advertencia.

-Bella ¿te molesta ir con nosotras arriba, sin Edward?.- Alice le dedico su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-No… supongo que no.- dijo Bella a modo de rendición.

Alice le dedico su sonrisa más radiante, y tiro de ella una vez más, conduciéndola hacia su habitación, dejándome parado ahí; hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre llamándome.

Demonios… solo espero que esto haya sido una buena idea...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota**: puro punto de vista de Bella...gracias por los RR y por tomarse el tiempo de leert la historia..tambien un agradecimiento a todas las que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos..me siento alagada...un abrazo a todas

****Personajes de S.M.** al menos la mayoria...yo solo juego con ellos**

Capitulo 8

**Los Cullen**: Parte 2

¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Que el ser increíblemente hermoso era un requisito para formar parte de esta familia o qué? O eso fue lo que pensé, cuando en mi línea de visión note a tres bellísimas mujeres, paradas en la puerta de la mansión.

La mujer del centro, quien avanzo hacia nosotros en cuanto Edward bajo del volvo, era la mayor de las tres. Con un cabello color como el caramelo, en suaves ondas que enmarcan su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón y con unos ojos bellísimos color ámbar.

Se acerco hacia nosotros, y en ese momento fui consciente de cómo la mano de Edward se afianzo a mi cintura, instintivamente me tense, para no comenzar a ronronear, cosa que Ed lo notó y retiro la mano.

-Hola Bella, soy Esme Cullen, es un placer conocerte.-me dijo amablemente mientras me daba un abrazo de bienvenida y me deslumbraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen, tiene una hermosa casa.- dije algo tímida….bien Bella

-Nada de señora querida, dime Esme por favor.- ella intensificó su sonrisa.

Y cuando estuve a punto de corresponder a tan amable gesto, con algún otro comentario cortes, sentí como literalmente era envuelta por unos pequeños, aunque increíblemente fuertes brazos, por una joven diminuta, pero muy hermosa, con una piel blanca y una cara de hada que en cualquier momento va a hacerte una travesura, su cabello negro, corto y rebelde, pues las puntas apuntan en cualquier dirección, que hacían en conjunto a la chica hermosa.

-Oh Bella… me alegra tanto que estés aquí, tengo tantas cosas para ti.- me dijo la pequeña joven y tiro de mi brazo para adentrarnos a la casa, yo trate de resistirme y quise buscar a Edward, al fin y al cabo el había prometido que me iba a proteger ¿verdad?.

Cuando íbamos pasando, pude observar a la rubia que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Ella era alta, con un cuerpo por el cualquier modelo o artista pactaría dando su alma al diablo, siquiera por parecerse a ella, con un cabello rubio, como el color de sol, tan hermoso y brillante que invita a ser acariciado.

-Hola Bella, soy Rosalie, la hermana normal.- me saludo la chica rubia.- disculpa a Alice, creo que se golpeo fuerte la cabeza cuando era bebé y por eso es así.

No pude evitar sonreír por el comentario, pues creo que eso explicaría el comportamiento de la joven cara de duende.

El interior de la casa era incluso más hermoso que por fuera, con las paredes blancas, cuadros con obras de arte colgados en la pared. Me condujeron a la sala donde se encontraban dos chicos, quienes supuse eran los hermanos de Edward. Un chico musculoso, de cabellos negros, guapísimo se puso de pie en cuanto entramos al cuarto.

-Oh genial, tú debes de ser la chica de Edward.-me dijo el chico a la vez que me abrazaba, creo que por un segundo mis pies no tocaron el suelo…madre santa.-un gusto conocerte Bella, soy Emmett, el guapo de la familia.

¡Oh por todos los dioses! Porque no simplemente me traga la tierra, ahora de seguro toda mi persona está completamente roja,¿ porque no me convierto en avestruz?

-Igualmente Emmett, pero solo soy amiga de tu hermano.- le dije, sintiendo como el rubor cubría mis mejillas.

-Demonios Edward, si que te estás viendo muy lento.- le dijo a Edward en un tolo burlón, yo evite verlo, pues eso solo iba a lograr que me pusiera aun mas roja.

Después de eso, fue consciente que el chico rubio, con una apariencia medio felina pero aun así increíblemente guapo se acerco a nosotros.

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Jasper.- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me tendía la mano.

En ese momento el Dr. Cullen se reunió con nosotros y me saludo cortésmente.

-Hola bella, es un gusto verte por aquí, me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación para cenar.- me dijo tendiendo su mano, cosa que arremede.

Después de que todos se presentaron quise buscar a Edward con la mirada, hasta que su pequeña hermana Alice, me jalo de la mano, porque quería que la siguiera, en eso, la rubia hermosa se nos unió y entre las dos me remolcaban escaleras arriba, hasta que me di cuenta que mi guapo salvador venia atrás de mi, justo cuando iba a voltearme para hablarle, la chica con cabellos en punta le dijo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Edward?, esto es un asunto de chicas, tú te quedas aquí.- le dijo Alice al tiempo que lo amenazaba con un dedo, y lo asesinaba con la mirada, en otra ocasión la escena me hubiera parecido muy cómica.

-Basta ya Alice, vas a asustar a Bella.- le dijo Edward a la chica, a la vez que le lanzaba otra mirada de su cosecha.

Yo me sentía como un yo-yo, casi esperaba que comenzaran a tironearme para ver quien se quedaba conmigo.

-Bella ¿te molesta ir con nosotras arriba, sin Edward?.- oh-oh porque rayos me lanza un puchero…se ve tan ¿adorable?

-No… supongo que no.- le respondí no teniendo más remedio.

En ese momento Alice me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, y me arrastro hacia arriba… solo que yo sentía que me dirigía a mi ejecución.

Me condujo por un pasillo amplio, con paredes de color claro, el piso era de madera perfectamente pulida, con más cuadros en la pared, y fotos con incontables escenarios distintos. Llegamos a una puerta, donde la primera en entrar fue la diminuta Alice, arrastrándome y con Rosalie atrás de mí.

-Mira Bella esta es mi habitación.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.- pasa y siéntate.

Por cómo estaba decorada la habitación, puedo decir que Alice tiene un gusto excelente, algo extravagante también. En medio del cuarto había una enorme cama con dosel color purpura, con sabanas de un color morado intenso, con infinidad de cojines, todos con tela animal print. Al lado izquierdo, había un espejo cubriendo casi toda la pared, y del lado derecho un enorme tocador de madera oscura, lleno de cremas, cosméticos, perfumes y cualquier cosa que bien podría formar parte, de la indumentaria de un salón de belleza.

La cama estaba llena de bolsas de compras, que no había reparado en ellas hasta que la chica rubia, Rosalie, las hizo a un lado, para poder acostarse y empezar a ojear una revista.

Alice me condujo a la cama, sentándome y sentándose enfrente de mi, colocando un neceser, al cual se les desbordaban pinturas de uñas, y todas esas cosas para realizar manicure profesional.

-Oh, vamos Bella, no voy a morderte, solo a pintarte las uñas, ya puedes quitar esa cara.- resoplo la chica.

- Si bueno, creo que preferiría la mordida Alice.- comente parte en broma, parte enserio. Rosalie sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Tranquila Alice, si la asustas, Edward te arrancara la cabeza.- dijo la rubia alzando la vista de la revista de moda que estaba viendo.

-Bahh.- volvió a resoplar Alice.- si bella no se asustará, digo, no estoy loca, esto solo es tiempo de chicas.- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, bueno pero eso de el tiempo de chicas y yo no nos llevamos bien.- le respondí aun tensa.-tonterías Bella, además solo quiero que venga mamá para empezar.

-¿Empezar qué?.-pregunte muerta de miedo, la verdad es que preferiría que me sacaran las uñas antes de jugar al salón de belleza, o lo que sea que quiera decir tiempo de chicas.

Alice apenas iba a explicarme, cuando la madre de Edward atravesó la puerta con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Ok, ya estoy aquí, deje a los chicos trabajando.- le dijo a Alice por lo bajo.

-Perfecto… mira Bella tenemos algo para ti.- me acerco una de las bolsas que estaban en la cama.

-Oh….este… yo no puedo aceptarlo.- dije mirando que adentro había ropa.

-Claro que puedes cariño.- dijo Esme dulcemente.

-No de verdad, muchas gracias… pero… no puedo.- volví a decir.

-Mira Bella esto puede ser fácil o puede ser difícil, pero de una manera u otra…dijo Alice pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

-tranquila Alice…Bella mira, mi hermana tiene un serio problema, ella es compradora compulsiva.- Alice bufo literalmente por el comentario de la rubia.- y bueno, lo cierto es que en esta ocasión todas decidimos que queríamos darte un regalo, por favor primero ábrelo y míralo, sobre todo pruébatelo ¿por favor?.- me dijo Rosalie…Mierda como dices que no a eso.

-Esta… Está bien.- dije derrotada.

Alice chillo de gusto y me condujo a una puerta, cuando la abrió casi me voy de espaldas, pues era su guardarropas, que casi podría asegurar era más grande que el mismo cuarto.

-Toma, primero pruébate esto Bella, cuando termines quiero que nos lo muestres.- me entrego una bolsa y cerró la puerta.

Oh rayos, en que me vine a meter…. Creo que ahora tengo el deber moral de asesinar a Edward por esto.

Pare de refunfuñar en cuanto me percate que la ropa era de maternidad.

Y era tan hermosa, mi primera ropa de maternidad. Rayos malditas hormonas, esta tan linda. Lo primero que me probé fue un pantalón pegado de color obscuro, con elástico en el vientre, que venía con una blusa, más bien un mini vestido, de color azul cobalto, color que resaltaba mi piel blanca. La blusa estaba hecha de un material volátil, con un escote en "V", y corte debajo del busto. Haciendo juego venían unos zapatitos de piso color negro, y con un moño enfrente, en conjunto era hermoso.

Abrí la puerta tímidamente, y en cuanto ellas me vieron comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, Rosalie hasta chiflo y Alice se dirigió a mí y me hizo girarme para que pudieran apreciar todo el conjunto.

-Bella te vez hermosa.- me dijo la madre de Edward.

-Gracias.- dije tímidamente.

-Oh a Edward le encantara.- dijo Alice, cosa que me sonó mas a una afirmación.

-Si.- dijo Rosalie.- le encantara.

Yo estaba lista para debatir con sus comentarios, por mucho que yo quisiera creerles, si bien la ropa estaba divina, es el modelo quien tiene las fallas… y el modelo soy yo.

Si bueno Bella, tú podrías discrepar hasta con un poste indicador, me dijo mi subconsciente….¡Cállate! le grite a esa vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Después de una ronda de abrazos y todo eso, nos dirigimos al comedor. Pasando, Emmett me elogio, diciendo que me veía muy linda con esa ropa, al tiempo que acariciaba mi vientre, yo solo le di las gracias y me sonroje.

Cuando entramos al comedor, no fue consciente de nada más que de los ojos de Edward, que en cuanto cruce por esa puerta parecieron brillar, el me observo detenidamente, repasando mi ropa, y viendo por más tiempo mi abultado vientre, pero demorándose aun mas en mi escote. Yo solo pude sonrojarme furiosamente, hasta que él se dirigió hacia mí.

-te ves maravillosa Bells.- me susurro al oído, que al sentir su aliento se me erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo.

Me tomo de la mano y me acerco a la mesa, sacando mi silla y después deslizándola para mí, me sentía como toda una dama, de las de antes, el me hacía sentir de esa forma.

La cena fue realmente agradable, Emmett es como un niño pequeño el cual siempre mete en aprietos a todo el mundo con sus comentarios, Alice es una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza, Rosalie siempre reprendiendo al pobre de Emmett, Jasper callado, pero pendiente de todo lo que Alice dice o hace. Y los padres de Edward son realmente adorables, amables, dándose miradas cargadas de amor, siempre que se ven. Es realmente una familia hermosa, entiendo perfectamente porque para Edward son tan importantes.

Terminando de cenar, y miles de bromas acerca de mi sonrojo por parte de Emmett después, nos dirigíamos a mi casa, Edward venia muy callado.

-Bella, lamento todo eso, que mi hermana te haya utilizado como barbie, obligándote a ponerte ropa, o a mi hermano molestándote en cada oportunidad, yo realmente lo lamento.- dijo Ed realmente avergonzado.

-Bromeas verdad.- le dije seria.

El solo volteo a verme para buscar alguna explicación a mi comentario.

-Digo, si Alice es todo un huracán, y si tal vez me asuste un poco, y Emmett tiene un serio problema para permanecer callado, pero me la pase genial Edward.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.- me pregunto.

-Claro que si.- dije firmemente.- no tendría porque mentirte, no se tu, pero yo mañana iré a unas carnes, que se van a hacer en tu casa.

-Me siento herido.- dijo él con falso dolor.- no he sido invitado aun.

-Sera porque tu presencia no es tan importante como la mía.- dije en broma.

-Eso no lo dudo mi lady.- dijo él con una sonría coqueta.

-Gracias por esta noche Edward.- le dije de corazón.

-Yo no he hecho nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ellos simplemente te acapararon.

-No… el saber que estabas tú cerca.- me sonroje torpemente.-Gracias por todo.

-hey.- agarro mi barbilla para poder girar mi rostro hacia el.- es un placer.- su mirada quemaba la mía.-estar cerca de ti.

Seguimos bromeando, sobre todo, acerca de las playeras que escogió Rosalie, para los hombres. La de Emmett, decía "Seré un Tío sexy", la de Jasper rezaba "Sera niña… así que atrás bola de zopilotes…el tío celoso está presente", pero la que más me gusto era obvio la de Edward que decía, "Listo para cambiar pañales".

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Ed se bajo para abrirme la puerta del coche, el siempre tan caballero, me acompaño hasta la casa, y justo cuando iba a abrir con la llave que estaba arriba del marco de la puerta, me detuvo la mano y me giro hacia él.

-Bella….Gracias a ti.- me beso la mejilla de una manera tan dulce, que me sorprendió sobre manera como es que no me convertí en papilla ahí.

Entre a la casa, todavía flotando en mi nube, hasta que la voz de Charlie me hizo dar un brinco.

-Bells, eres tú.- pregunto papá.

-Sí, papá, me voy a mi cuarto.- le conteste cuando me precipitaba a mi habitación a seguir soñando.

Definitivamente Edward Cullen esta jodiendo con mi cabeza….el problema es que quien quiere joder con el soy yo…literalmente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota**: solo punto de vista de Ed...al que por cierto me encantaria hecharle una mano... GRACIAS INFINITAS A QUIENES TIENEN ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS ...las llevo en mi corazon

****Personajes de S.M**... yo solo me diverto un poco**

Capitulo 9

**El león enamorado…**

EPOV

NO, no, no y no… esto simplemente no puede estar pasando… no otra vez…. No ahorita y no de ella… y es que después de dejar a Bella en su casa; yo manejando mi queridísimo volvo con su olor impregnado en el ambiente, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza, esa jodida conversación que tuve con mi padre hace unas horas en casa, cuando las chicas se llevaban a bella escaleras arriba…

Y no es para menos ¡joder!…. Mi padre lo primero que hizo aparte de manifestar de buen humor que le agradaba mucho que Bella estuviera en casa, y que haya decidido aceptar nuestra invitación para cenar, fue decirme que quería saber cuáles son mis sentimientos por la chica Swan.

¡Con una jodida mierda! como si yo lo supiera…. Y es que su maldita pregunta ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde entonces...

¿Edward, cuáles son tus sentimientos por Bella Swan?- pregunto mi padre.

Infiernos… no lo sé…

Ok está claro Edward… no seas imbécil… la chica te gusta… sientes atracción física por ella, de otra manera no estarías pensando en ella ahora.

No estaría pensando en esos enormes ojos chocolate intenso, que parecen observar todo alrededor, expectantes, indagadores, ni estaría pensando en esos pómulos pronunciados, que se vuelven tan adorables y apetecibles cada vez que se tiñen por ese hermoso rubor. Tampoco estaría pensando en esa pequeña y respingada naricita, que se arruga cada vez que digo un comentario que no le agrada demasiado, y que por noches he deseado dar ligeros besos solo por placer.

Y obviamente si no me gustara, no estaría tan encandilado con su boca como ahorita, como hace un par de horas, cuando las chicas y Bella estaban sentadas en el sofá, y yo observaba cómo reaccionaba ante las ocurrencias de Alice, o como sonreía ante los comentarios de Rose. Y es que esa boca me tiene mal, lo acepto, su delicada y bien formada boca, de labios llenos, en forma de corazón, perfectamente delineada, aunque no se me ha pasado notar como ligeramente el labio inferior es mas lleno que el de arriba. Y si no sintiera atracción por ella, está clarísimo que, no me pasaría todas las malditas noches pensando en cómo sería su sabor, como seria besarla, pues ese beso en la sala de espera en el hospital no cumple para nada mis expectativas, y de corazón asió saber lo que se sentiría un beso correspondido de ella.

OK, Edward te gusta Bella Swan, porque ¿Qué otra maldita explicación abría de que en estos momentos estés pensando en lo bien que se sentiría besar su cremosa piel pálida?

O en las ganas que tengo de hundir mi nariz en la curva de su cuello e inhalar hasta quedarme borracho de su esencia, o pasarte horas delineando con la lengua su quijada, mordiendo tortuosamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Tampoco puedo olvidar las ganas que tengo de seguir más al sur, sobre todo hoy, después de verla enfundada en ese vestidito azul, con ese generoso escote, donde claramente pude observar el nacimiento de sus redondos y bien formados pechos…Ahh ¡Que ganas tengo de probar esos pechos!, que fácilmente llenarían mis manos, de probar sus pezones fruncidos y erectos producto de su excitación.

Y claro, seguir bajando más al sur, besando todo a mi paso, hasta toparme con su vientre que comienza a abultarse, dar delicados besos ahí, pero seguir con mi misión, al sur, hasta llegar a ese glorioso triangulo de risos, donde fácilmente podría separar sus muslos, besarlos y lamerlos, para después hundirme de lleno en su centro, si en su cálido centro, donde primero lamería su abertura con toda la pasión de la que soy capaz, para después darle un caluroso besos a sus labios vaginales, separarlos con mi lengua y ahí comenzar a penetrarla hasta que me pidiera piedad, jugando con su botón que de seguro seria rosado y tirante, donde yo lo lamería, chuparía y mordería delicadamente, hasta que el orgasmo la golpeara, para beberme todos sus jugos sin desperdiciar gota, y así no darle tregua, hasta sentir sus paredes contraerse por el segundo golpe de placer. Y lo mejor de todo sería el enterrarme en su calor, primero delicado, tierno, apasionado; aunque también abría ocasiones en que me tendría duro y rudo. Siempre queriendo llevarla al borde, al límite, hasta acabar, saciados, sudorosos, y claro siempre con la expectativa de volver a empezar.

Sip… definitivamente me gusta la chica…. Esto ya está claro, sobre todo después de la gran erección que está creciendo en mis pantalones, pero aun hay muchas cosas que responder.

¿Me atrae solo físicamente? Eso no puede ser una posibilidad, está claro que ella es intrigante, y sé que no puedo resistirme a eso, pero entonces ¿Qué va a pasar? Realmente habría una posibilidad para mí… ¿Debería guardarme mis sentimientos para después? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperarla? Y entonces viene a mi cabeza algo que me deja un más descolocado ¿Qué rayos va a pasar cuando tenga al bebé? Está claro que yo seguiré ahí para apoyarla, eso está fuera de discusión, pero ¿y si ella se enamora de alguien más? ¿Me dejará ser parte de su vida entonces? ¿Me dejara ser parte de la vida del bebé? A no, ni hablar, puede que no me quiera cerca de ella, pero no habrá poder humano que me aleje de esa bebé, después de todo, esos robos por la noche de su expediente médico para checar como van ella y la niña tiene que tener sus recompensas, yo también soy parte de este embarazo…

Demonios Edward ¿Te estás oyendo?...parezco de esos tipos cursilescos de las películas, o algún personaje de alguna novela romántica para adolecentes.

Solo sé que tengo que ir muy despacio, tengo que tomarme mi tiempo con Bella, ella es como un corderito, como una oveja, que se asustaría si se da cuenta que el león la esta acechando. Así que tengo que pensar muy bien todo, y lo más importante, tengo que darle su tiempo a mi chica, pues está claro que ella puede ser tan cabezota, que lo último que quiero es que la oveja salga corriendo.

Solo espero que el león no termine enamorado de la oveja…

Claro lo mejor sería que… la oveja se dejara convencer por el león.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota:**_ hahaa adoroo a las chicas Cullen xD...solo punto de vista de Bells...ya les dije que amo a Ed?...bueno lo amo =S ...GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPI...gracias infinitas a las chicas quee me dejan sus comentarios lo aprecio...y las llevo en mi corazon...espero que les guste este capi

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**, o al menos la mayoria, hago esto sin animo de lucro y bla,bla,bla,bla...ya lo saben**

* * *

Capitulo 10

_**Amigas…**_

Maldición… me doy asco. Y es que en cualquier momento me voy a empezar a llenar de hormigas, o me dará un subidón de azúcar, algún padecimiento de diabetes o alguna cosa parecida….porque en este momento desbordo miel por los poros…literalmente he dado suspiros cada minuto…y la culpa de todo es mi mejor amigo… "El hermoso" Edward Cullen.

Luego de que ese dios griego que tengo por amigo, y que hace que piense con hacerle cosas que no son siquiera legales en la mayoría de los países del mundo, no pude dormir para nada…y es que tan solo el recordar cómo sus labios acariciaron tan tiernamente mi mejilla, siento que soy una nueva sustancia gelatinosa en estos momentos…aunque claro, el debe de pensar en mi como su hermanita o algo parecido, porque está claro que un hombre como Edward jamás pensaría en mi en plan romántico, jamás se sentiría atraído por mí. Por mucho que le guste mi manera de ser, y que diga cosas tan lindas de mi persona, como que soy brillante, o que hoy me veía maravilla, solo es para ser amable…eso es todo.

¿Verdad?

Ahora estoy esperando a que la diminuta Alice Cullen, pase por mí, para ir a comprar las ultimas cosas que necesita para esa parrillada en su casa, y después veremos a los demás (Edward) en la mansión Cullen.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no puedo evitar estos nervios que recorren toda mi columna vertebral, y provocan que me tiemblen las piernas, sin contar ese nudo en el estomago, que apenas y me deja respirar…solo que no entiendo muy bien porque. Digo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que la fuera a conocer, eso ya paso, ayer… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir de compras con Alice Cullen?

_-oo-oo-ooo-oo-oo-_

Oh-oh…

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, que alguien me mate, ya… no soporto otra visita a alguna tienda. Por dios, Alice Cullen, casi a comprado todo el centro comercial, y aun no está saciada, yo en realidad pensaba que ese comentario que hizo la rubia hermana de Edward, Rosalie, acerca del problema de Alice con las compras, era broma, pero que este yo, aquí, desesperada por encontrar un asesino a sueldo, que me haga el favor de terminar con mi vida, es prueba de que no.

-00-00-

Afortunadamente, cuando estaba a punto de quebrarme, y salir corriendo por ayuda, la hermana de Edward, Rosalie, llamo a mi celular, pues Alice no contestaba el suyo, y después de que amenazara con ir por nosotras y traer a Alice arrastrando, además de que su padre le cancelara las tarjetas de crédito, nos dirigimos a la mansión.

Por lo que ahorita estoy en el increíblemente amplio, y hermoso patio trasero de la casa Cullen, que limita con un arroyo, donde los chicos, pusieron el asador, y en cuanto llegamos Emmett, nos arrebato las bolsas, para empezar a cocinar las carnes.

Cuando me dirigí a la cocina, para ofrecerme a ayudarles en algo, me pare en seco, en el marco de la puerta, pues la imagen que tenía enfrente simplemente me dejo sin respiración.

Y es que ver a Edward Cullen, con unos pantalones de mezclilla, ajustados, luciendo increíbles en el, con una playera azul marino, que abrazaba cada unos de sus músculos, y el cuello en "v", con un lindo delantal, que reza, "Peligro…Hombre cocinando", no es cualquier cosa. Y si a eso, se suma que movía sus caderas, al ritmo de la canción que iba tarareando, tengo que recibir una medalla, por no saltarle encima, y violarlo en el mostrador de la cocina.

Así que cuando recobre el sentido, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de apreciación, seguido de una risilla, a lo que Edward volteo, con la sonrisa torcida, más increíblemente sexy, que una mujer puede soportar. Solo cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, al ritmo de la cancioncilla esa, pude notar, que venía del exterior, del patio…a alguien le tengo que dar las gracias después.

Edward se detuvo delante de mí, donde se acerco y me beso las mejillas, primero la izquierda, y después la derecha, para después tomarme el brazo, y girarme al ritmo de la música. Claro que yo, debido a mi descoordinación, no sé bailar, por lo que hice una mueca extraña, Edward se detuvo y me observo.

-¿Qué sucede Bells?- dijo acercándose a mi oído.

-No puedo bailar.- dije en un susurro.

-Mmmm.-dijo como si se lo pensara.-yo podría obligarte.

-No te tengo miedo.-dije medio sonriendo.- no eres tan aterrador.

-No debiste decir eso.- me dijo exhalando su aliento en mi oído y cuello, por lo que yo no pude detener el temblor que se coló por mi columna.

Sonriendo, Edward pego su cuerpo al mío, tomándome de la cintura, me alzo, lo gusto para posarme sobre sus pies, donde yo podía sentir todo el calor que despedía su cuerpo, lo increíblemente trabajado de su pecho. Tomo mis brazos y los coloco en su cuello, provocando que otro temblor recorriera mi cuerpo, pegándose aun más a mí. Comenzó a movernos al ritmo de la música, que para este entonces era una melodía lenta, cadenciosa, donde Edward nos hacia girar con gracia por toda la cocina con sus manos, en mi para nada estrecha cintura, Edward enterró su cara en mi cuello, e inhalo como si quisiera guardar mi aroma a través del paso del tiempo, para después darme un beso en mi vena palpitante, donde se podría apreciar lo acelerado de mi pulso. Yo para ese entonces era una papilla, a la cual él podía haber manejado, a su antojo.

Hasta que Emmett entro a la cocina, entre risas, arruinando el momento, para después gritar…

-Chicos sigan con lo que estén haciendo, yo ni estoy aquí.- haciendo ruido con los trastes que movía.-Vamos Edward, no te detengas por mí, está claro, hermanito, que esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar.

-Cállate Emmett… y lárgate antes de que no haya mucho que enterrar de tu cadáver.- dijo Edward con un gruñido, pero sin separarse de mí.

-Bahh.- dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Si no podrías vivir sin mi… en verdad hermanito, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí, aunque pensándolo bien, podrías necesitarme cerca, para darte algunos consejos acerca de mis movimientos especiales.- comentó Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

-Vete…Ahora.- dijo un muy amenazante y aterrorizador Edward.

-Tú, si que no eres divertido.- bufo Emmett, para después abandonar la cocina.

Yo, que había permanecido muy quieta, ante toda esta demostración de los dos hermanos, me sobresalte un poco, cuando Edward regreso a mi cuello y me dijo con un susurro que lamentaba todo eso, para después separarse lo suficiente de mi y mirar mi rostro, con seño fruncido. Yo pase mis dedos por las arrugas de su frente y por las cejas que casi se juntaban, a lo que el aligero su expresión.

-Bromeas… ¿Verdad?- dije riéndome.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me dijo con una mirada extrañada.

-Todo esto ha sido sumamente interesante Edward, sobre todo, si hablamos de los movimientos.- dije ahora con una carcajada.- creo que iré a buscar a Emmett para pedirme que me muestre alguno.

-Tú…- se me abrazo más fuerte de la cintura.- no te separas de mi.- dijo con un gruñido

-Tranquilo vaquero.- dije con una carcajada al ver su expresión de horror ante mi comentario.- porque no me enseñas tú, tus movimientos.

-Sabes, eres completamente sorprendente Bella.- dijo sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.- siempre me sorprendes, cuando creo que se, cual va a ser tu reacción, tu simplemente haces algo distinto, es realmente refrescante. – Acaricio mi mejilla con un gesto tierno.- podría pasarme la vida adivinando cual será tu próxima reacción sabes.

-No creo ser tan interesante.- dije agachando la mirada.- al final te aburrirías.

-Podrías… podrías ponerme a prueba.- dijo al tiempo que alzaba mi barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si se había vuelto loco de la cabeza, una muy sonriente Rosalie entro y literalmente me arrastro, pese a los gruñidos y advertencias de Edward, diciendo que era necesario, pues si no, jamás íbamos a salir de ahí.

Nada más vi como Edward se acercaba de nuevo a mí, para ser interceptado por Alice, que le susurro algo a su hermano en el oído. Y con eso Edward se dirigió hacia Jasper que estaba en la parrilla, riéndose de Emmett y sus rabietas por querer ser él, el que manejara la comida.

Después de comer y comer, hasta que todos estuviéramos saciados, los chicos decidieron que era momento de quemar las calorías que habían consumido, por lo que decidieron organizar un partido de dos a dos, Carlisle y Jasper contra Edward y Emmett.

En cuanto los hombres comenzaron a jugar, nosotras nos sentamos, para animarlos. Alice se sentó a lado de di, y me descoloco su pregunta directa.

-¿Qué vas a contestarle a mi hermano Bella?- me volteo a ver.

-¿De qué hablas Alice?.- me tragante con mi respuesta.

Esta vez fue Rosalie la que sonrió y se acerco a mí para decirme…

-Vamos Bella, está claro que a mi hermano le interesas, y no nos engaña con su patética excusa de que ser amigos, a Edward le interesas en plan romántico.- declaro la rubia.

Yo simplemente me quede callada, mientras observaba jugar a Edward. El parecía un depredador, un Felino, un león peleando por su presa, atacando con movimientos precisos y rápidos, era una imagen realmente erótica. Cuando no les conteste a las hermanas, Rosalie agrego.

-Mira Bella, me agradas, y mucho.- dijo a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo.- y Edward es un chico muy tímido, el siempre ha estado solo, si ha salido con un par de chicas, pero nunca lo he visto mirar a alguien de la manera en que te mira a ti.

-Además.- agrego Alice con voz de campanillas.- se que eres una chica muy especial, por algo mi hermano está interesado en ti.

-¿Qué vas a decirle Bella?- volvió a preguntarme la rubia.

-Yo….- mire a Edward.- no se chicas… digo tal vez el este confundido.- regrese mi mirada a ellas.- ósea soy la novedad, ¿como saben que no es por eso?, y que cuando se dé cuenta que no soy tan especial como cree que soy, me vera realmente.

-Bella.- esta vez Alice se puso seria y agrego.- Edward ya te ve realmente.

-Pero…. Ok obviemos lo obvio.- agregué poniendo los ojos en blanco para después continuar.- no soy una chica normal, con problemas normales. Voy a tener un bebé, yo ya tengo otro tipo de responsabilidades, y para Edward su mayor problema es seguir de pasante en el hospital. El…. Se merece algo más. – baje mi cabeza.

-Ok esto ya me está hartando.- comento Rosalie, tomándome por los hombros para asi poder enfrentar su mirada.- déjame decirte algo Bella. Primero, lo obvio es que eres hermosa, y lo mejor es que lo eres de una manera completamente distinta, tienes lindo color de piel, unos enormes y hermosos ojos chocolate intenso, tu cara es preciosa, estas embarazada. Segundo.- decía al tiempo que alzaba un poco la voz.- tendrás un bebe, y sabes la cara de idiota que pone mi hermano cuando habla de tu hija, sabes que en su habitación hay una foto de tu primera ecografía, y que no podría estar más orgulloso e ilusionado si fuera el padre.- hizo una pausa para después continuar.- y tercero, la próxima vez que digas alguna estupidez como esa, de algo mejor, voy a patearte el trasero, me has entendido.- me miro a los ojos.

-Creo…. Creo que si.- agregue después de un minuto de asimilar todo lo que me dijo.- yo, yo solo espero que haya dicho todo eso enserio.

-Bella, aquí la única que no se ha dado cuenta que mi hermano está loco por ti, era él, y bueno ahorita tu cabeza de termo que se niega a ver lo obvio.- dijo Alice en tono amable.

-¿y que dirán tus padres Alice?.- pregunte con cierto temor.

-Bueno, supongo que no es mi deber decirlo, pero ¿qué diablos?, eres tan tarca, que si no lo digo, eres capaz de hacer algo tan tonto, como dejar ir a mi hermano.- comento con una sonrisa.- Mamá te adora Bella, y lo creas o no, está sumamente emocionada por esa bebé, siempre ha querido nietos, ella tiene esa capacidad para amar a todo ser vivo.- agrego con risas.- y mi padre, está contento que Edward este feliz, como dijo Rose, mi hermanos siempre ha sido un alma solitaria.

-¿pero? ¿Y si….?- comente pero Rosalie me corto.

-tranquila Bella… Tú y mi hermano son compañeros del alma. Él siempre te amará no importa quién o qué seas. Tu, mi quería amiga, podrías volverte como una ballena jorobada y él te amaría. Él no puede manejarlo. Los dos están destinados el uno al otro.-agrego en tono más serio.- eso jamás cambiara… ahora ve ahí y dale ese beso, que el muy bastardo no te ha dado aun.- agrego al tiempo que tiraba de mi para levantarme, dándome una palmada en el trasero.

Los hombres habían terminado de jugar, por lo que Jasper y Emmett se dirigieron hacia Rose y Alice; el Dr. Cullen y su esposa, se juntaron en un tierno abrazo, y Edward se volteo hacia mí. Yo camine con paso seguro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hasta que quede frente a él. Pude notar, por su expresión que no sabía que tenía en mente, hasta que me acerque más a él, agarre el cuello de su playera, y lo acerque hacia mí, para darle un beso.

Y que beso… junte mis labios, con los de él, que tardaron medio segundo en corresponder a los míos, para después sentir como su lengua delineaba el contorno de mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca, y al sentir el sabor de su lengua no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de placer.

Hasta que las risas de Emmett volvieron a interrumpirnos…

-Vaya, vaya…. El hijo prodigio si sabe besar.- agrego Emmett en tono burlón.

-Cállate Emmett.- esta vez fue mi turno de gruñir al tiempo que le contestaba.

-bienvenida a la familia Bella.- agrego entre risas el Dr. Cullen.- ya era hora que alguien mandara a callar a Emmett, para variar.

Fui consciente de las risas de los demás a mí alrededor, hasta que los labios de Edward volvieron a aplastar los míos en un beso mucho más lento, más cálido, más tierno, como si estuviera estudiando, aprendiendo mis movimientos, pensamiento que me hizo reír. El se separo de mi extrañado, y se me quedo viendo.

-Muy buenos movimientos vaquero.- dije con una sonrisa contra sus labios.

-Y eso que aun no has visto nada.- agrego también soltando una risilla de lo más sexy.

Después de una ronda de abrazos por las mujeres, y bromas por parte de Emmett, quien ahora se dirige a mí como "Hermanita". Edward y yo nos encontramos en su volvo, afuera de mi casa.

-Tengo una pregunta.- hablo contra mis labios.

-Aja.- fue lo único que atiene a decir, pues ahora la boca de Edward estaba en mi cuello.

-Mira, yo estaba preparado, a rogar por una oportunidad, y arrastrarme durante meses, y por tu expresión en la concina, algo te hizo cambiar de opinión bella.- dijo contra la piel debajo de mi oreja.- ¿Qué fue? ¿A quién le debo de agradecer?

- A mis nuevas amigas.- dije con un jadeo cuando el mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Se separo de mí, regalándome esa hermosa y caliente sonrisa torcida suya, para después agregar.

-Adoro a mis hermanas….


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: **iloveuudaddy...gracias por leer y por todas las que me han dejado RR...ahoraa las llevo en mi corazon.

****personajes de S.M..**la historia es mia**

* * *

Capitulo 11

_**Papá…**_

Pegué un brinco del susto cuando mi padre me hablo… estando yo recargada en el mostrador de la cocina, devorando el helado de vainilla, con galletas habaneras y crema de maní, por lo que no lo oí bajar. Charlie se veía molesto por algo, me pregunto cómo me la había pasado en casa de los Cullen, con una renuencia exagerada que me hizo pensar que no era para nada una buena señal. Mi padre se estaba comportando raro, como si estuviera molesto por algo, molesto conmigo, o con algo que hice, pero ¿Qué podría ser?...yo no he hecho nada…

Oh-Oh

No puede ser, no puedo tener tan mala suerte ¿Verdad?... Mierda, claro si, mi padre nos vio a Edward y a mí, en su volvo comiéndonos a besos, menos mal que solo fue eso, con las ganas que tenia de comerme a Edward más a fondo…Ok tranquila, de todos modos, tenias que decírselo, vale no es como si tuviera doce, para que se le salgan los ojos, ya soy mayorcita, además no es como si fuera a quedar embarazada, porque YA ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

-Papá me asustaste.- le respondí con un jadeo.

-Es un poco tarde para llegar Bella.- dijo Charlie serio.

-Si bueno, te dije que también hoy quede de cenar en su casa.- le explique a mi padre.

-Bueno…Bueno… ¿Y que se supone que son ese joven y tu, Bella? Porque lo que acabo de ver.- lo corte.

-Si bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los chismosos, si buscas, no siempre puede que te guste lo que encuentres, pero tu sabrás de eso ¿verdad papá? - conteste dando rienda suelta a mi rabia.

-Pues no es para menos Isabella, no estás para que te andes besuqueando con tipos, y menos afuera de tu casa, o ¿Apoco Edward Cullen es tu novio?.- me dijo Charlie muy enojado con la vena de la sien sobresaliendo.

-Pues fíjate que si, lo es.- dije gritando.- y cierra la boca papá, o ¿Qué?, no crees que alguien como él pueda interesarse en mi, o tal vez es porque nadie jamás podría interesarse en mi… eso es lo que quieres decir.- ahora sí que estaba enojada….

¿Pero qué rayos está mal conmigo?, papá jamás pensaría eso, y yo estoy siendo una completa estúpida…

-Yo, jamás pensaría en eso hija, tu eres completamente maravillosa, y ninguno de esos vagos te merece.- dijo Charlie acercándose a mi.- solo estaba preocupado porque no llegabas, y la verdad Bella tu sabes lo que haces, solo, no quiero que salgas lastimada ¿Está bien?.- y me abrazo.

-Oh papá.- dije y me solté a llorar como loca.

Oh genial, malditas hormonas del embarazo…. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-shhh…shhhh…no pasa nada Bells…aquí estoy.- mi padre me arrullaba tratando de calmar mi llanto descontrolado.

-Si sabes que jamás te voy a dejar ¿Verdad? - me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-S…si.- dije hipeando.

Volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos, y beso mi frente, para después seguir meciéndome, poco a poco me fue calmando.

Se separo un poco de mi sin dejar de abrazarme y observo el desastre que tenía en el mostrador, con todo ese helado, las galletas y la crema de maní.

-Interesante.- murmuro por lo bajo, mientras hacia una mueca de asco.

-Oye, sabe muy rico.- me burle.- Ohh, eso me da otra idea…¿tenemos palomitas de maíz? Se me han antojado con algo de chocolate.-Charlie tembló literalmente.

-¿Estás segura que esas combinaciones tan raras no te pondrán mal?, digo, la verdad es algo asqueroso.- mi padre arrugo su nariz y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Esperemos que no.- dije mientras buscaba las palomitas.

En cuanto las encontré Charlie me las arrebato, y las metió al horno, al ver mis ceja alzada, me contesto que si sabia como preparar las palomitas en microondas, sin incendiar la casa, agregando que si no, no podría haber sobrevivido con todos esos partidos sin mí en la casa.

Cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas, las serví en un gran bol, donde agarre el chocolate y las bañe, como si fuera una salsa botanera, por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi padre, hizo una mueca de horror, nos sentamos en el mueble de la sala, papá me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome. En la mesilla de centro, estaba el álbum de fotos de mi infancia, abierto en cuando yo tenía unos siete años, alce una ceja hacia Charlie, quien solo se encogió de hombros para agregar después…

-¿Qué?, te estaba esperando… tenía que entretenerme con algo.- yo le sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y de cuando acá, prefieres un álbum de fotos, que ver algún partido.- dije mientras me metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca,

-Ok, ok, me atrapaste…. Te extrañaba hija.- me dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Oh papá te quiero.- dije con la boca llena de chocolate, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho Bells, que no se te olvide nunca.- me contestó mientras me devolvía la sonrisa.

Así estuvimos viendo las fotos mientras yo arrasaba con las palomitas y el chocolate, riéndonos y recordando, estando con mi papá como hace mucho tiempo, como desde que tenía siente años y el llegaba tarde del trabajo, mientras él veía la televisión, y yo me queda a su lado, siendo feliz, solo con estar con él.

Con mi papá…

-Oye bells.- llamo mi padre cuando me dirigía escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.- dile a tu novio que mañana pase por la casa, me gustaría cruzar una palabritas con él.

Oh mierda….era mi papá.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: **una disculpa a las chicas que leen el fic por tardar...gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen sentir alagada...las llevo en mi corazon.

***Personajes de S.M. la historia es mia***

* * *

Capitulo 12

**Novia...**

EPOV

Me encontraba recargado en mi volvo, en el patio frontal de la casa, mientras mi hermano Emmett estaba instalando nuevos faros contra niebla para su jeep y Jasper instalaba todo un esquipo nuevo de navegación en el porsche de Alice. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos el rato de esta manera, relajados, sin chicas, con un par de cervezas, simplemente con mis hermanos.

Lo malo es que yo tenía muchas cosas rondando mi cabeza, entre ellas mi Bella. Pero también estaba, que tenía que ir a hablar con el Jefe Swan, antes de que se enterara que andaba pretendiendo a su hija, la verdad es que no me apetecía ser víctima de una redada y terminar por "equivocación" en la cárcel. Pero también estaba el asunto del apartamento.

Desde hace unos años, me entro esa sensación de querer buscar mi espacio, así que cuando llegamos a Forks, y empecé como residente en el hospital, considere mucho la posibilidad de buscar un lugar para mi, solo, cerca del hospital, creyendo que ya era hora de empezar a separarme un poco de mi adorada familia. Pues, supongo que es una transición que todos tenemos que hacer, en determinado momento. ¿Cierto?

Por lo que deje de lavar mi auto, agarre una cerveza y me senté en el capo del carro. A pensar… Hasta que Emmett salió, como siempre, ha arruinar mi momento, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre en estos días.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? Bella tiene tu mente ocupada.- dijo soltando unas risillas, a lo que Jasper solo asomó la cabeza del interior del auto de Alice.

-NO…animal, y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así.- dije frunciendo mi seño, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Ok Jazz, creo que nuestra hermana tiene síndrome pre-menstrual, ni siquiera me ha echado bronca.- dijo Emmett con falso tono de angustia.

Entonces me decidí, que era hora de comentar el asunto, digo, simplemente quiero ver que opinan… No sé, despejar mi mente un segundo, al cabo que siempre me ha ayudado hablar con mis hermanos.

-Oigan chicos, quisiera decirles algo.- comente aun sin verlos.

Jasper salió del carro amarillo, y se acerco a mí, arremedando mi postura al recargarse en el volvo, posando una mano en mi hombro, en señal de apoyo.-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Yo…. –me calle involuntariamente.

Hasta que Emmett volvió a abrir su bocota.- ¿Por fin saldrás del closet? Demonios, Bella me caía muy bien.

-Cállate Emmett.- dijo un frustrado Jasper, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco, era típico de Emm.

-La verdad es que, hace unos meses, encontré un muy buen departamento en el centro del pueblo, y pues ya tenía un par de años, que había pensado en buscar mi camino, o al menos, tener mi propio lugar.- dije en voz baja.- y bueno, la verdad es que ya pague dos meses de renta por adelantado.

Jasper solo frunció el seño y Emmett agrego.- ¿Es por bella?

-No, la verdad es que no, es por mi Emm.- dije al tiempo que lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Y, que va a pasar con Bella?- volvió a preguntar Emmett.

-¿A qué te refieres?- no seguía a mi hermano.

-Si bueno Edward, tienes que pensar en algo, no es como si fueran a ser novios de manita sudada ¿Verdad?, digo, ¿tu si quieres algo serio con ella?- ahora estaba aun mas confundido.

-Si Emmett la verdad es que esto es muy raro para mi, jamás me había sentido así, y a riesgo de que pasen toda la vida molestando, tengo que admitir que esa chica mueve cosas que jamás pensé posibles.- confesé muerto de vergüenza, no es la clase de conversación que pensé tener con mis hermanos.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Jazz.

-Supongo que iremos paso por paso.- declare al fin.

-OK, Edward… solo permíteme decirte, que ahora no es tiempo que te pongas a jugar.- dijo Emmett ¿Molesto?- Lo que vas a vivir es especial e importante, creo que por una vez en tu vida deberías dar las gracias, y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, mientras puedas.- declaro mi hermano en tono más alto, para después darle un largo trago a su cerveza. Yo simplemente no supe que decirle.

-Yo… iré a dentro con Rose.- dijo Emmett, para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Jasper me volteo a ver con una mirada triste, fue entonces cuando recordé lo imbécil que fui. Rosalie y Emmett tiene casi un par de años intentando ser padres, por eso es un tema tan sensible para él, que mal hermano soy, por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Sentí la mano de Jasper que me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo Edward, tampoco es como si fuera tu culpa. Es difícil para todos.- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa triste.-Y si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que es estupendo, y tal vez, también sea bueno para esa relación que empiezas con Bella.

-¿Tú crees Jazz?.- lo mire

-Si hermano, aunque también creo que deberías decírselo rápido a Esme y a Carlisle, y cuanto antes a esos dos "ángeles" que tienes por hermanas.- dijo lo último en tono sarcástico.- ya sabes lo aprensivas que pueden llegar a ser, sobre todo mi monstruito.- dijo la última palabra llena de amor.

-Si supongo que tienes mucha razón, no quiero terminar asesinado, botado en una zanja, antes de que termine la semana.- agregue ahora con risas. Pues mis hermanas pueden ponerse muy violentas.

-Gracias Jasper.- dije regresándole las palmadas en la espalda.- iré a darle las gracias a Emmett y también unos dulces para que me perdone.- solté risillas para después ponerme serio.- ya debe de saber que a veces, puedo ser un completo imbécil.

Jasper soltó una carcajada para después agregar.- Si bueno, todos estamos consientes de tus habilidades hermano.

Después de hablar con Emmett y de prometerle una cajita feliz de McDonald's, me bañe y me prepare mentalmente, para mi visita a casa de Bella. Ya viene siendo hora de ser el caballero/hombre que soy, y presentar mis intensiones con la hija del único hombre que podría asesinarme sin dejar huellas en esta ciudad. Es una lástima que no sea a prueba de balas.

Cuando llegue a casa de los Swan, mi chica salió a recibirme, tan hermosa como siempre. A veces me parece imposible, el creer que, cada vez que mi cuerpo es consciente de su presencia, mi corazón se acelera, en mi cara se posa una sonrisa boba, y me recorre un sentimiento tan intenso, que casi siempre creo que me van a fallar las piernas, ella es tan asombrosa, tan Bella, supongo que no puedo dudar que mis sentimientos por Bella son fuertes, sino no tendría estas conversaciones internas de chica.

Así que con una sonrisa idiota en mi cara, prácticamente corrí, a abrazar a mi Bella, quien soltó una risita, y me apretó a su cuerpo, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atraía a ella para darme un cálido y suave beso, de esos que solo pueden dejarme con ganas, pidiendo siempre mas.

-Te extrañe-dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba.

-Mmm…yo…Yo mas.- dije con mi boca pegada a su cuello, mientras inhalaba su delicioso aroma a fresas.

-Bueno vaquero, podría… podría discrepar con eso.- dijo a la vez que temblaba en mis brazos.

Maldición, son momentos como estos, los que provocan que mi pecho se inflame, dándome ganas de lanzar un grito de orgullo, de satisfacción, de alegría, de decir " Ella es mi chica" o "Bella esta conmigo" y es real….Rayos me estoy convirtiendo en alguno de mis hermanos. Después de tanto criticar a Jasper, por como mira a Alice cada vez que ella está cerca, por siempre terminar dándole lo que ella le pide, o molestar a Emmett, cada vez que Rosalie dice algo el ahí está, y de no bajarlos de mandilones enamorados y cursis, creo que me estoy volviendo uno de ellos. Mierda.

-Vamos vaquero, entremos a casa, antes de que mi madre mande a swat por nosotros.- dijo Bella en broma.

Cuando entramos a la casa, la señora Swan siempre tan amable, que ahora insiste en que la llame Renee, nos platicó acerca de su clase de cerámica, mientras la cena estaba lista, yo como siempre de acomedido, ayude a Bella a poner los cubiertos, justo entonces entro el Jefe Swan, con una botella de vino y saludo a Bella, y a Renee.

-Hola Edward.- dijo amablemente.

-Hola jefe Swan, ¿cómo le va?.- salude yo cortésmente.

-Dime Charlie, por favor.- dijo el padre de Bella y así procedimos a cenar.

Entre platicas agradables, siendo testigo de las bromas entre Bella y su padre, de las que Renee trataba de censurar pero que acababa riendo histéricamente, paso la cena. Al terminar, el jefe Swan se retiró a la sala de estar donde se sentó a ver un partido de los vaqueros de Dallas vs los halcones marinos de Seattle. Me disculpe con las mujeres y me acerque a la sala, ya iba siendo hora de charlar con el padre de mi chica.

-Señor, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- pregunte.

-Claro Edward, siéntate, y dime Charlie.- comentó ofreciéndome un asiento en el sillón de dos plazas, del lado derecho.

-Charlie, me gustaría hablarle sobre mis intensiones hacia su hija.- pude notar que en cuanto mis labios dejaron salir esa frase, el jefe Swan se tenso visiblemente, y juraría que su mano bajo un poco, a la pretina de su pantalón, donde presumo, diariamente carga su arma, MIERDA…

-A si, y… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hija?- preguntó con un ligero tono de amenaza en la voz.

-Charlie… su hija me interesa mucho.- comente mas rudamente de lo que quería.- quiero decir, Bella es maravillosa, y bueno, la verdad es que mi intensión es estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla, apoyarla…- dije suavizando mi voz.

-y ¿ella que dice?- me cuestionó su padre.

-Bueno… Realmente espero que me deje hacerlo.- dije yo, mas para mí mismo, a lo que el hombre agregó.

-Sí, creo que entiendo un poco a lo que te refieres.- también sonó algo mas para el mismo que para mí.

-Charlie, quiero pretender a su hija.- dije con tono serio, como el caballero que soy.- quiero tener su premiso, para venir a verla, para salir con ella.

-Bueno chico, mientras mi hija quiera estar contigo yo no puedo hacer nada sabes, así que adelante.- dijo mientras se levantaba y me extendía la mano para estrechármela, haciéndome sentir como quien va a cerrar un trato; para después agregar.- Pero, permíteme decirte algo Edward.- dijo Charlie al tiempo que me apretaba la mano y clavaba sus oscuros ojos en los míos.- si, tu alguna vez, lastimas a mi bebé, con intensión o no, te juro por lo más sagrado que es ella, que te demostrare de lo que soy capaz, me pondré mi camuflaje, te perseguiré, y te despellejare vivo mientras gritas. ¿Me has comprendido?- termino su escalofriante discurso con esa pregunta aun, apretando mi mano.

-Claro que si Charlie.- dije mientras le devolvía el apretón.- y para que conste, jamás le hare daño.- declare firmemente.

Justo entonces, apareció Bella, que en cuanto vio, nuestros cuerpos tensos, se acerco frunciéndole en ceño a su padre mientras se paraba alado de mi, y me ofrecía una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo se nos unió Renee, y después me despedí de la señora Swan y de su esposo, y Bella y yo salimos al pórtico.

-Quiero hacer algo antes que nada mas pase.- declare deteniéndola, para conducirla hacia los escalones de la entrada para sentarnos.

-¿Y eso sería?- preguntó Bella mientras nos sentábamos, y yo me giraba para mirarla a los ojos.

-Quiero pedirle señorita Swan.- Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de una manera muy cómica que no pude evitar soltar una risilla.-que sea mi novia.- y le besaba el dorso de la mano.

-Interesante.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me pasaba los brazos por el cuello para acercarse y darme un beso.- lo pensare.- declaró pegada a mis labios.

-Mmmm… me preguntó que harías en un si.- conteste devolviéndole el beso.

-Cuidado vaquero… tus deseos se pueden hacer realidad.- ahora dejaba castos besos por todo mi rostro, realmente adoro cuando hace eso.

-Se mi novia Bella.- le dije mientras me separaba y la veía a los ojos.

-Si Edward.- declaro y nos miramos por lo que parecieron milenios, hasta que se acerco a mi lentamente, de manera felina, y aplasto sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos de manera lenta, hasta que delineo mi labio superior con su lengua, pidiendo acceso a mi boca, cosa que no le negué, así que abrí mi boca, soltando un gruñido en cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya, esa mujer me está haciendo un completo adicto. El beso se volvió intenso, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me puso las manos en ambos lados de la cara y me dio una mirada, llena de emociones, con ojos abiertos y brillantes, hermosos pozos chocolate intenso.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato más, abrazados, mientras dejaba besos en la piel de su cuello, aspirando su aroma a fresas, riéndonos y pasando el tiempo. Bella trazaba dibujos imaginarios en las palmas de mis manos, nada mas disfrutando el uno del otro.

Hasta que vi la hora, y me despedí, pues mi chica necesitaba descansar, y Charlie se asomaba con mas frecuencia a la ventana, además que yo ya no podía seguir ocultando la gran erección que se encontraba en mis pantalones, por culpa de ese maravilloso besos, de su cuerpo, de mi Bella.

Al llegar a casa, Alice me tacleo, rodeándome con sus diminutos brazos, y chillando algo ininteligible, pero que Rosalie, entre gritos histéricos, me tradujo en que Bella ya les había hablado, bajo amenaza de mi hermana la duende, para decirles que ya era, oficialmente mi novia. No pudiendo así, evitar la sonrisa de idiota por mi parte al pensar en esa última frase.

Mis hermanas me felicitaron con mucho entusiasmo, se que nunca les gusto verme tan solo, mis hermanos por su parte, empezaron con sus bromitas, de hombre dominado, a lo que yo con mucho orgullo y sabiamente dije que si, riéndome. Mis padres me abrazaron y me felicitaron, para después dirigirse a su habitación.

Sin duda ha sido un fin de semana interesante… pero el mejor que recuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo… y todo gracias a mi novia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota**: en el titulo me refiero a la relacion de noviazgo y a la relacion intima...a otra cosita GRACIAS por leer, por las alertas, favoritos y reviews..espero que les guste el capi

***Personajes de S.M. la historia es mia***

* * *

Capitulo 14

**Relación…**

BPOV

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Pensé cuando me golpee el dedo chiquito de mi pie izquierdo con la con la cama, cuando me pare al baño por decimo tercera vez en esta noche, y eso que no son ni las tres de la mañana. Realmente es una de las pocas cosas que me molestan de mi estado, el hecho de que mi vejiga no funcione normalmente y me la tenga que vivir haciendo "pis" veintidós de las veinticuatro horas del día.

Me levante de mal humor esta mañana, porque por mi descuido, no me he comprado ropa más grande, y aunque me gusta cada vez mas mi abultado abdomen de cuatro meses y medio, mis pantalones no me cierran, por lo que solo me queda la ropa que me regalaron mis cuñadas.

Suspire cuando pensé en eso.- "mis cuñadas".- jamás creí posible el que algún día yo, Bella Swan, llegaría a llamar cuñada a alguien. No sé, no es que no lo deseara, eso sería hipócrita, solo es que hacía mucho tiempo que no formaba un noviazgo, pero estas dos señoritas, son punto y aparte; y las adoro.

Rose, siempre está pendiente de nosotras, de la bebe y de mi, y Alice siempre se pasa por la casa, cuando es que no me arrastra con ella a la misión para ver a Esme o ir de compras. Por otro lado, mi nuevo "Hermano"- dije con una sonrisota.- Emmett, es simplemente el perfecto hermano mayor, al menos para mí. Pues, aunque ahora soy yo el nuevo blanco de sus bromas, siempre es protector y atento, al igual que Jasper, solo que él, es un poco más serio, pero siempre, siempre está para mi, preguntando qué es lo que necesito, o si estoy cómoda.

Estas semanas en las que he empezado a andar con Edward, también he empezado a formar parte de su familia. Carlisle y Esme, quienes insisten fervientemente en que los llame por sus nombres.- Nada de Señor y Señora Cullen, Bella.- había declarado Esme, son los mejores suegros que podía pedirle a la vida.

Y por mi parte de la familia, mamá está encantada con Edward, al grado de declararse su más fiel admiradora, por la manera en que me trata, y en la manera en que se comporta, como dice ella, es realmente todo un caballero en pleno siglo XXI. Charlie, es "arroz aparte", pues aunque jamás se ha portado mal con mi novio, creo que aun está un poco reacio a la idea, por lo que le cae de perlas cuando Ed está cubriendo su turno en el hospital.

Recuerdo la cara que puso, cuando le comentamos que Edward se iba a cambiar a un departamento aquí en el centro del pueblo, más cerca del hospital, y de mi, hasta estaba segura que esta vez sí estaba sufriendo una apoplejía. Y eso no fue nada, comparado con lo que les paso a los Cullen, pues como me lo conto Edward, su Madre casi se desmaya, y sus hermanas pegaron el grito en el cielo, el único que fue civilizado fue el Dr. Cullen, al decirle que si eso era lo mejor para Edward y si estaba seguro, no tenía nada que opinar, al final, después de los gritos y el "Shock" de las mujeres Cullen, terminaron apoyando a mi novio; pues al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hace la familia, "se apoyan los unos a los otros" ¿no?.

Al final Alice, Rosalie y la madre de Edward, son las encargadas de escoger los muebles y la decoración del dichoso departamento, algunas veces voy con ellas, pero eso de las compras no es lo mío, vamos, termino con los pies hinchados, dolor de cadera y de cabeza, de un humor de perros y hambrienta, siempre.

Por lo que hoy, no acompañare a mi suegra ni a Alice a escoger la cama. Rose no va, pues tengo entendido por información no necesaria por parte de Alice, que Rosalie y Emmett estaban entretenidos en cierta monstruosidad de Jeep. Mi "hermana", pues todos los chicos Cullen se refieren a mí de esa manera, insistía en que yo la acompañara también, argumentando que era algo que me importaba. Y al principio no entendía ¿Por qué rayos Alice piensa que me puede interesar que cama compren para el departamento de Edward? Hasta que ella comento.- Hay Bells, te estás viendo muy lenta.- para reírse de mi después. Cuando por fin entendí a que se refería, y me estaba animando a ir, para no quedarme sola en casa, Edward me llamo, diciendo que tenía un par de horas, y que venía a verme.

Así que aquí estoy yo, sentada en la mesa, comiéndome un paquetito de galletas saladas con crema de maní, esperando a mi flamante, apuesto, caliente, sexy, galante, hermoso, maravilloso y atento novio. Por lo que mi corazón se aceleró considerablemente y yo pegue un salto, cuando escuche como aparcó un auto en la calzada. Y corrí a la puerta para abrirla.

EPOV

¡Sí! Grito mi mente, cuando me avisaron, que podía prescindir de unas horas, pues la operación a la que iba a entrar fue cancelada, y el doctor me excuso, pues no tenía nada mas por hoy, diciendo que si quería podía retirarme, siempre y cuando regresara inmediatamente si algo se presentaba, por lo que le hable a mi Bella, para decirle que iba camino a su casa.

Literalmente corrí hacia la puerta, con el corazón vuelto loco, ¡esta mujer me provoca reacciones sorprendentemente agradables! Bella abrió justo antes de que mis nudillos golpearan la puerta y me regalo una exuberante sonrisa.

-Hola guapo.- me saludo al tiempo que se me echaba a los brazos. Me encantaban todas y cada una de sus reacciones para conmigo.

-Hola Hermosa.- dije al tiempo que le daba un beso cálido y lleno de amor.- te extrañaba.

-Y yo más.- me dijo al oído, mientras besaba mi oreja.

Me hizo pasar, y esperamos a que Bella terminara de comer sus galletas, al tiempo que me contaba de mi hermana Alice y su afán de dar demasiada información acerca de Rose y Emmett, y de cómo casi convence a mi chica de ir de compras. Yo solo me reía, hasta que Bella, toco el tema de la cama, y mi cuerpo instintivamente reacciono a sus palabras, al imaginarme a Bella, recostada, desnuda y dispuesta esperando por mí.

Subimos a su habitación, pues iba a enseñarme las fotos que se saco con Emmett y Jasper ayer, cuando la llevaron al centro comercial, a comprar helado; entonces Emm vio una maquinita que saca fotos instantáneas, y arrastro a Jazz y a Bella con él, para terminar los tres apretujados en un espacio pequeñísimo, haciendo caras raras, para las fotos. Nos reímos mientras, Bella me recreaba, todas las acciones de mi enorme hermano mayor, y de cómo Jazz lo regañaba, hasta el grado de propinarle un zape por andar de payaso.

Nos sentamos en su cama, mientras Bella me repetía una vez más, sus razones de por qué no le gusta ir de compras, y menos con Alice, al decirme que no necesitaba caminar para que se le hincharan y dolieran los pies, al tiempo que alzaba su pierna para demostrarme su punto, claro que yo solo pude ver como su pantalón abrazaba su muslo, y como se movía la mezclilla a la altura del tobillo, dejándome ver la piel expuesta ahí.

-Pobre Bella.- dije a la vez que agarraba su pierna, la colocaba sobre mi regazo y comenzaba a sobar el pie hinchado.

Todo estaba bien hasta que Bella soltó un gemido de placer, mi cuerpo entero vibro con ese sonido, y yo me quede perdido en su expresión, ella con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Me paralice, y se me "paro", no precisamente el corazón, y detuve mi masaje, sin dejar de ver la cara de mi chica. Ella al sentir que mis manos detenían su trabajo abrió los ojos, extrañada mientras me fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

-¿Quieres matarme?- le conteste con una pregunta, ella se incorporo.

-No, y no entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta.- me dijo más seria.

-Sí, bueno es que si sigues haciendo esos deliciosos ruiditos, lo único que vas a conseguir es eso.- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Entonces ella se incorporo y se sentó en mi regazo a horcajadas sobre mí al tiempo que se acercaba a mi oído y me decía-Mmmm… entonces en lugar de provocar tu muerte, porque no me callas.- Para después darme un beso caliente, mordiendo mi labio inferior, torturando y quemando todo, arrasando mi boca. Mis manos instintivamente viajaron a su cadera para apretarla más contra mí, haciéndole notar mi erección.

Nos besamos apasionadamente por un tiempo indefinido, la verdad es que no era consciente de nada a mí alrededor más que Bella, sus labios, su olor, su cuerpo, su calor, lo demás no importa. Entonces nos separamos por falta de aire, pero mis labios jamás abandonaron su piel, pues seguí besando su mandíbula, para bajar al hueco atrás de su oreja, Bella tembló en mis brazos soltando un delicioso suspiro, cosa que me motivo para morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, para después trazar su forma con mi lengua. Ella a su vez, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello acercándome más a ella. Decidí ser más osado, y comencé a besar su cuello, dando un leve mordisco en su vena carótida, ella soltó un jadeo que me éxito muchísimo, y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi espalda.

Entonces regrese a su boca, dándole un beso cargado de necesidad, y todo iba bien, hasta que ella atrapo mi lengua entre sus dientes y la jalo un poco, succionando, para después invadir mi boca, llenándome de su sabor, yo solté un gruñido y mis manos que aun estaba en sus caderas, ahora subían por sus costados hasta que las pose, cariñosamente sobre sus pechos; Bella arqueo la espalda para darme más acceso, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza como ofreciéndome también la exquisita piel de su cuello y su clavícula, donde me encargue de besar y mordisquear, en ese momento las manos de mi novia, comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa, y una vez que acabo con los botones, poso sus delicadas manos en mi pecho, para comenzar a recorrerlo, hasta que decidió quitármela para después, en el movimiento más sexy jamás antes visto hasta ahora, separarse de mi ligeramente y quitarse su playera, quedando así sus exuberantes y generosos pechos solo en sujetador.

Me quede anonadado por esa visión, ella es tan hermosa, con ese rubor cubriendo ligeramente su rostro y su cuello, ella me dio una mirada caliente, y eso solo saco otro sonido gutural por mi parte, al tiempo que mi vista seguía clavada en sus pechos, entonces ella guio mis manos hasta ellos, y comenzó a pasar las suyas por mi espalda y mis hombros.

En un movimiento me levante con ella, para colocarla con cuidado en la cama debajo de mi cuerpo, comenzando a besar sus labios de nuevo, entonces ella trazo las líneas de mi estomago, hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi cinturón, lo quito, yo solo estaba fascinado por su cara y sus movimientos, mientras ella me desabrochaba el pantalón y me bajaba el cierre, yo la observaba a ella, hasta que introdujo su mano en mi ropa interior, agarrando toda mi longitud; yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido de placer. Ella comenzó a bombearme lento, trazando círculos con su pulgar en la cabeza de mi pene, mientras me besaba.

Me separe un poco de ella para quitarle su pantalón, aprovechando también retire sus braguitas y desabroche su sujetador, entonces se me vino a la mente la escena que me torturo allá abajo en la cocina, por lo que me incorpore.

Al principio Bella se sobresalto, pues pensó que algo estaba mal, hasta que se dio cuenta mi mirada lujuriosa recorriendo su cuerpo, ella estaba, desnuda en su cama, dispuesta, esperando por mí, no pude evitar sonreír de lado, un poco pagado de mi mismo, entonces ella hizo el ademan más sensual que podría imaginarme, alzo su mano con el dedo índice con el típico movimiento universal para llamar a alguien, diciendo "ven aquí", yo solté una risilla y me baje los pantalones y el bóxer, fui consciente de que ahora era el turno de ella de apreciar mi desnudes, pues sus ojos estaban completamente obscurecidos por la lujuria. Me posicioné encima de ella, sosteniendo mi peso, no queriendo incomodarla a ella ni al bebe, y comencé a besar su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, llegando a sus pechos.

¡Por dios! Son tan suaves, tan cálidos, y su sabor es delicioso, con esos pezones duros y rosados, a los que mi lengua ahora tiene como sus nuevos mejores amigos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, y mordiéndolos, mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano. Bella soltaba jadeos y suspiros con sus manos puestas en mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Después de un tiempo torturando sus pechos comencé a ir más al sur, llegando a su ombligo al cual, sople para después pasar mi lengua por él, dejando besos en su vientre ligeramente abultado, para después seguir bajando más, hasta su pelvis, donde mordisquee un poco la piel de ahí, y mi chica hizo un movimiento de caderas, entonces sigue bajando, y separe los muslos de Bella, inhalando profundamente, ¡maldición! ella huele tan delicioso, a mujer, dulce, y no resisti mas, hundí mi cara entre sus piernas, para probarla, pasando mi lengua por todo lo largo, ella solo suelto un sonoro gemido y moviendo su cadera para pegarla más a mí, yo pase mis manos por atrás de sus glúteos, sosteniéndola, entonces así comenzar a jugar con su botón, rosado, tal y como me imaginaba, succionando y lamiéndolo, para entonces introducir un dedo, al tiempo que ella solo jadea, yo no pude evitar gemir por la excitación que ese sonido me provoco, introduciendo así el segundo dedo, hasta que ella me jalo hacia arriba para darme el beso más caliente mientras probaba su sabor en mi boca.

-Edward por favor.- me pidió Bella con voz ronca.- Te quiero yaa.

Y no necesite mas, con mi rodilla separe mas sus piernas, y me introduje de un jalón, a lo que los dos soltamos un gemido al unisonó, ella estaba tan estrecha y caliente, tan jodidamente deliciosa.

-Bella…tanestrechaamor.- dije de manera ininteligible al tiempo que sentía como Bella abraza mi cintura con sus piernas, entonces perdí el poco rastro de cordura que quedaba y comencé a embestir a mi chica.

Ella pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, imitando a las mías, hasta que en un momento se posaron en mi trasero, para pellizcarlo y apremiarme a ir más rápido. La bese en la boca, mientras mi lengua penetraba su boca al mismo ritmo que mi verga, hasta que poco a poco comencé a sentir como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi hombría, y sus caderas salían al encuentro de las mías urgiéndome por mas, hasta que le llego el orgasmo al tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y gritaba mi nombre, cosa que me basto para llegar a mi propia liberación, llenándola así de mi semilla, cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Ella comenzó a derramar besos por todo mi rostro mientras acunaba mi cuerpo con el suyo, un gesto que toco partes dentro de mí, y me lleno de una calidez interior, de paz, de amor. Si, amaba a esta chica, amaba sus gestos, amaba sus reacciones, amaba su cuerpo, amaba su… todo… todo

Me deje caer a su lado en la cama, atrayéndola a mi pecho, mientras cogía las sabanas y nos cubría con ellas, y ella trazaba círculos distraídamente por mi pezón, con la cara escondida en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir así su respiración relajada. Hasta que comprendí que se estaba quedando dormida, sonreí y la apreté mas a mí, no había sensación mejor en el mundo que sentir a Bella dormitando, abrazada a mi cuerpo, o al menos eso creía hasta que la escuche decir entre suspiros…

-Te amo.- me quede muy quieto una fracción de segundo, para después, sin poder evitarlo, soltar un "yo también te amo"…

No estoy seguro si solo ha sido mi imaginación, si es una mala jugada de mi subconsciente, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es en mi respuesta…sí, estoy seguro… "yo también te amo Bella".


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:** me equivoque, el capi anterior era el numero trece, este es el catorce, espero que no haya confucion...en este capitulo queria poner lo que penso bella, en esos momentos despues de estar con Edward..espero que les guste

***Personajes de S.M**.. la historia es mia*

* * *

Capitulo 14

**Enamorada…**

¡Por dios! ¿Es que acaso soy estúpida? ¿En serio le dije eso? Y después de haber estado juntos por primera vez… Mierda Bella, porque no mejor le propones matrimonio y le haces un altar, ya que estas con tus estupideces.

Comencé a reprenderme mentalmente al momento en que mis labios se abrieron para decir la estupidez más grande jamás antes dicha, todo paso tan rápido, que no pude evitarlo, y no había ni siquiera comenzado a gritarme mentalmente, haciéndome la tonta por supuesto, digo, tal vez el ni siquiera me ha escuchado, porque uno no puede tener tan mala suerte en todo ¿Verdad? , tal vez y solo tal vez, dios existe y no me odia tanto, como para permitir que el me haya escuchado.

Pero todo rastro de duda término medio segundo después de que note que se tenso, para después, agregar muy bajito, que realmente no estoy muy segura que realmente lo haya dicho–"Yo también te amo".-

Lo admito, soy una cobarde, porque no dije nada, no moví físicamente ningún musculo, aunque por dentro, mi corazón, se paralizo literalmente por un lapso de tiempo, para después y de manera violenta, comenzar con un ritmo acelerado, dejándome casi sin aliento. Y mi cerebro, estaba convertido en papilla, repitiendo una y otra vez, esas palabras… "Yo también te amo"

No, no y no… es que… ¿Realmente lo amo?

¿Eres estúpida? Grito mi subconsciente, claro que lo amas, negarlo es como si negaras que estas embarazada, esperando una niña, sin haberte acostado con nadie… es increíble, pero es verdad… Así de deja de pensar tonterías, y celebra que él siente lo mismo…Por qué siente lo mismo ¿cierto?

Ok, Bella… "ya eres adulta", o haces el intento de, así que deja de ser una gallina y enfréntalo…pregúntale que ha querido decir, si es que dijo algo…

Con eso en mente, me incorpore, solo para darme cuenta que Edward se había quedado dormido, sujetándome la cintura con su brazo, y cuando me moví, el instintivamente cerro mas su agarre, como si temiera que algo, fuera a arrancarme de su lado, esa era una buena señal…

Hace unos momentos, estaba insegura, digo, el es hermoso, tanto física, como personalmente, y yo solo soy yo, así que el hecho de mostrarme desnuda, con todos y cada uno de mis defectos, ante él, me hizo sentir nerviosa, por eso cuando me desnudo, y se incorporo en la cama para mirarme, pensé que ya estaba listo para salir corriendo, gritando, con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Por lo que me sorprendí infinitamente, cuando note su mirada, cargada de deseo, jamás en todos mis años alguien me había mirado con tal intensidad, jamás me había sentido tan mujer, tan querida, tan deseada, tan hermosa.

Si, esa es la cuestión, Edward me hace sentir querida, me hace sentir hermosa, siempre demostrándome con hechos, lo que me dicen sus palabras. Siempre haciéndome reír, siempre pendiente. Y también me he dado cuenta de que quiere a mi bebe, pues sabe perfectamente todas y cada una de las cosas que me dice mi ginecólogo, como si Edward hablara con él, de mi estado; además de la foto que trae en su cartera, de mi primer ecografía reducida, a imagen de bolsillo, junto con una que Alice me saco el día que Edward y yo nos hicimos novios.

Así que Edward me quiere a mí, y quiere a mi bebe, siempre apoyándonos, acompañándome a las citas con el Dr. Gudin, sin importarle todos y cada uno de los comentarios que ronda en este pueblo.

Si… realmente amo a Edward Cullen.

Aun sin todas y cada unas de sus cualidades, aun si el realmente no me ama, no hay marcha atrás, le dije "te amo"… porque lo siento… porque lo amo.

Puede que no esté segura de muchas cosas en esta etapa de mi vida, pero de que estoy incondicional y irrevocablemente enamorada de él, no es una de ellas…


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota:** yo tambien quiero que Ed sea serio conmigo xD...gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y por supuesto sus Reviews...espero que les guste el capitulo

***Los personajes son de S.M**... la historia es mia*

* * *

Capitulo 15

**La mudanza…**

EPOV

¡Estos días han sido maravillosos! Y no es ningún guion cursilesco de las películas de hallmark chanel… Es realmente como me siento, vamos, lo tengo todo; una familia increíble, un puesto con mucho futuro en el hospital, una mujer maravillosa y estamos esperando a nuestra primera hija ¿Acaso esto puede mejorar? O si que puede, ahorita mismo estamos haciendo los últimos ajustes para mi mudanza al departamento que rente en el centro del pueblo a unos minutos de Bella, que a mi parecer es lo más importante, y claro, como extra esta cerca del hospital.

Bella cada día está más preciosa con sus 5 meses de embarazo. Adoro como cada día su vientre va a creciendo poco a poco, dando lugar a una vida, a una hermosa vida, la cual ya amo con todo mi ser. Jamás pensé que sería capaz de amar tanto a algo como amo a esa bebe. Otra de las cosas que amo de este embarazo, son las ganas ¡oh si!, y es que a pesar de no tener un lugar privado aun, solo para nosotros, me encanta hacerle el amor, además como dice ella, témenos que aprovechar, antes de que sea más difícil de maniobrar. Por lo que yo no pierdo la oportunidad siempre que la veo.

Como ahorita, que siento las manos de Bella, recorriendo mi espalda. Y es que estamos en el armario de mi casa, aprovechando que mi madre y mis hermanas están en el departamento, acomodando los muebles, y mis hermanos nos están ayudando a llevar cosas. Por suerte en este momento no hay nadie, mandamos a Jasper y a Emmett con lo último, y papá está en el hospital. Y bueno, decidí que el armario era buena idea, porque mi cuarto esta vacio, además si llegara a venir alguien jamás sabría que estamos aquí, y los escucharíamos antes de que ellos a nosotros…

Claro que pierdo cualquier hilo de pensamiento en cuanto las delicadas manos de mi hermosa Bella, agarran mi erección, para darle un tortuoso masaje, arriba y abajo, demorándose, tomándose su tiempo en la punta, donde la humedad comienza a juntarse, yo solo puedo morderme fuertemente el labio para no gritar como chica, y esta mujer quiere matarme…

-BellaBellaBella.- repetí una y otra vez, al tiempo que muevo mis caderas contra su mano

-Eso es amor, vamos, quiero ver tu cara cuando llegues.- me decía Bella con voz ronca, dándome pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, lamiendo mi cuello…

-ohdiosBella.- repetía de manera entrecortada, pero de pronto pensé que no era justo, dos pueden jugar este juego.

Agarre su falda larga y la subí a la altura de su cintura, al tiempo que arrancaba sus braguitas, ella jadeo por la sorpresa, sin que su mano dejara su labor. Atraque su boca de manera furiosa, caliente, robándole el aire, y es que jamás tenía suficiente de ella, de su sabor, de su calor, de su cuerpo. Una mano se aventuro debajo de su blusa para tocar sus pechos sobre la tela del sostén y la otra viajo mucho más al sur, al centro de su cuerpo. Bella grito contra mis labios cuando mis dedos separaron sus tiernos pliegues y roce su clítoris.

¡Dios esta mujer me pone tan duro y dolorido! jamás me había pasado antes, ella entra en la habitación y sin siquiera verla, mi cuerpo ya es consciente de ella, necesitándola, deseándola, siempre hambriento…

-Edwaaard Eddd..ward… al… alguien viene.- logro decir Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

Nos quedamos callados hasta que alcance a oír las voces de Emmett y Jasper…

Oh si, matare a mis hermanos…

-Realmente espero encontrar a esos dos en algo condenadamente embarazoso.- dijo Emmett con tono esperanzador.

-Eres un pervertido Emm, pero eso ya lo sabías.- dijo Jasper entre risas para después agregar.- hubiera deseado que Alice no nos hiciera venir por ellos, está claro que querían un tiempo solos.

-Sip… pero bueno, en unas horas ya tendrán su tiempo para ellos.- dijo mi enorme hermano alzando las cejas.

-Enfermo.- se quejo Jasper, mientras los oía por la cocina

Bella se separo de mi abruptamente, me acomode mis ropas y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo cuando note que recogió algo del piso y volteo a verme con una mirada entre furiosa y avergonzada, hasta que note que lo que tenía en sus manos era su ropa interior rota.

-Vas a pagarlo ¿sabes?- me amenazo mi Bella cuando vio la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

-Estoy deseoso porque cobres tu amenaza.- dije al tiempo que le daba una nalgada.

-¿Qué hacemos Edward?... dime que traes las llaves del volvo encima, porque realmente no quiero ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Emmett al ver que nos sorprendió como quería.- se quejo Bella.

Y afortunadamente si traía las llaves del volvo, por lo que cuando oímos que subieron a buscarnos a los cuartos, salimos disparados hacia el carro y arranque, como si fuéramos fugitivos o algo así…

Arrrrggg, no va a haber quien aguante a mi hermano mayor mas tarde.

-Recuérdame de asesinar a tu hermana.- me dijo Bella con un puchero justo cuando estábamos estacionándonos afuera del departamento

-Claro.- dije y le bese el cuello.- pienso entrar ahí y correr a todos para terminar lo que empezamos.- aspire profundamente y ella se rio haciéndome vibrar por el sonido cálido de su risa.- oh realmente no puedo esperar para ver eso.- dijo de broma.

BPOV

-¡Por dios… pero este lugar les quedo hermoso!- dije para Esme y las hermana de Edward que estaban paradas en el recibidor como esperando que las calificaran por su tarea.

-¿lo dices enserio? ¿Realmente te gusta?- me pregunto Esme.- si no es de tu agrado, podemos hacer arreglos, no nos llevaría mucho tiempo…

-Claro que es de mi agrado chicas. Quedo maravilloso.- gire para poder apreciar las paredes, donde Esme había colgado algunos cuadros. Los sillones de la sala eran de un tono champagne con un estilo moderno, estaban sobre una gruesa alfombra colorida. Camine hacia el comedor de seis piezas, redondo, de madera pintada de negro, con el cojín de los asientos blanco, dándole un toque moderno, juvenil. La cocina aunque no era muy grande, estaba perfectamente decorada. La recamara principal tenia al centro una gran cama con dosel arriba de color azul marino, y sabanas haciendo juego. La pared era de un tono perla con detalles en azul, había otra gran alfombra en tonos variados dando una agradable y cálida nota de color. Alice me enseño el closet, que a mi parecer era aun más grande que la habitación en sí. El cuarto más chico me dejo sin habla…

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte con todo más seco de lo que quería.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto Rosalie.

El cuarto tenía toda una pared pintada con un mural de un día soleado, con unicornios, arcoíris, arboles, columpios, mariposas, princesas de las películas animadas. Otra pared estaba pintada de rosa, y las otras dos de un color beige muy clarito. Enfrente del mural estaba ubicada la cuna, hermosa por cierto, de color beige haciendo juego con el color del cuarto. Había un mueble con cajones para poner ropa, y al otro lado la bañera para recién nacidos, con motivo de princesas. Había una mecedora, parecida a la que se encuentra en mi cuarto, si no fuera porque esta se notaba nueva, juraría que era la misma…

-Esa la consiguió tu padre.- dijo Alice por lo bajo.- pensó que podría gustarte.

Me acerque a ella y pase un dedo cariñosamente sobre ella, después me dirigí a la cuna. Sobre ella había una mantita doblada, de color rosa con blanco, puesta alado de un pequeño oso de peluche color azul, cosa que me llamo la atención, pues todo estaba en tonos rosa…

-Disculpa eso…- dijo Rosalie- Emmett lo compro hace un tiempo, una vez que pensamos…- ella guardo silencio, como si le hubieran fallado las palabras.- en fin, Emm quería que la bebe lo tuviera, pero si no te gusta…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Gustarme?- dije volteando a ver a las tres mujeres que estaban atrás de mi.-Yo… no tengo palabras… es realmente hermoso y no nada más este gesto Rose.- le dije al tiempo que iba y le daba un apretón en la mano y la abrazaba.- el cuarto es precioso.- me dirigí a Esme y a Alice para darles un abrazo a cada una.- me encanta, gracias.- dije al tiempo que dejaba correr las lagrimas de alegría.

La verdad fue toda una sorpresa, Edward ya había mencionado que quería hacerle un espacio a la bebe en el departamento, pero jamás me imagine todo esto… digo, no hemos hablado de nada acerca de vivir juntos, pero note que Alice trajo ropa y cosas para mí también.

Afortunadamente, minutos después de que nos enseñaron el lugar amueblado y decorado, se despidieron dejándonos solos. Yo me moría de ganas de hablar con Edward, pero al parecer el tenía otros planes…

-Ed…Edward ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte con un jadeo cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo mi garganta.

-Esto.- decía al tiempo que iba realizando la acción de quitarme la blusa.- es.- un botón.- continuar.-botón.-lo que.- botón.- empezamos.- deslizo mi blusa por los hombros, y me besaba la clavícula dándome pequeños mordiscos, erizando así los vellos de mi cuerpo.

-Noo… nome…no me refería a eso.- dije con una penosa nota aguda en la voz, pues las manos de Edward estaban en mis pechos, acariciando mis pezones sobre la tela del sostén.

-¿No?- dijo a la vez que daba una lamida a mi pezón sobre la tela.- ¿entonces a qué?

-ohdios.- solté cuando repitió la acción con mi otro seno.- me refiero al departamento, a la habitación de la bebé, a la ropa de mujer para mí que está en el closet… ¿Por qué es para mí? ¿Cierto?- pregunte alejándome para ver su cara…

-Mmmmm….no Bella, planeaba ir a buscar una mujer, ya sabes preguntar quien quería venir conmigo.- me dijo con una risilla mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Se serio Edward.- dije yo mientras me incorporaba.

-Está bien, aquí estoy yo serio.- me dijo Edward al tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla con una mano y clavaba su mirada en la mía.- no quiero asustarte, ni presionarte, ni nada de eso.- ahora su mano acariciaba la línea de mi nariz.- pero me di cuenta que quiero tener un futuro contigo.-toco con su dedo la punta de esta, yo lo mire con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, digo ¿de qué rayos hablaba?- no te estoy pidiendo que te vengas conmigo hoy Bella.- decía ahora trazando el contorno de mis labios.- solo quiero que lo pienses ¿ de acuerdo?.- y me miro a los ojos esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Bella?- me apremio.- dime que al menos lo pensarás.

Yo negué con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba mi cara, ¿este era el hombre más maravilloso sobre la tierra o qué? Dios, es que ni siquiera parece real, aquí está el, pidiéndome siquiera que considere un futuro juntos ¿Es que esta de broma?...

-Creo señor….-dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.- que tiene usted que convencerme.-para después besarlo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, como queriéndole hacerle saber con mi beso, cuan enamorada y desesperada estaba por él.

-Eso señorita, seria todo un placer.- dijo contra mis labios al tiempo que desabrochaba mi sujetador, para aventarlo sobre mi hombro después.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo para encontrar el cierre de mi falda, Edward realmente se tomo su tiempo para desnudarme, besando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos, acariciando, quemando mi piel, y yo no paraba de gemir, estaba tan húmeda, tan necesitada de él, pero al parecer él quería tomarse muy enserio su papel.

Cuando estuve completamente desnuda, los labios de Edward regresaron a mi boca, mientras yo acariciaba su erección sobre la tela de sus jeans, ahí me di cuenta que el llevaba aun toda sus ropa puesta, y en cierto modo, era erótico pensar que yo estaba desnuda y el no.

-Ven aquí.- me dijo al tiempo que me llevaba al espejo del tamaño de la pared que Alice había puesto en el extremo de la habitación, argumentando, que una mujer necesita un muy buen y grande espejo.- quiero verte tu cara cuando te tome de esta manera.- me dijo Edward a la vez que pegaba su pecho a mi espalda y nos hacia bajar, para quedar hincados en el suelo.

Sus manos amasaban magistralmente mis pechos, acariciando mis sensibles pezones, mientras restregaba su gran erección en mi trasero, aun dentro de su pantalón, su lengua estaba lamiendo la piel sensible de mi nuca, ¡dios, me estaba volviendo loca!

Mi corazón se acelero por la anticipación de lo que vendría cuando escuche el cierre de los jeans de Edward, una mano seguía en mi pecho y la otra bajo al triangulo de vellos castaños entre mis muslos.

Realmente grite cuando Edward acaricio mi clítoris con círculos perfectos…

-Dime lo que quieres Bella.- demando Edward con voz ronca.

-Te quieroatidentro yaa…-dije casi de forma ininteligible

Ni bien había terminado la frase, cuando sentí a Edward llenándome desde atrás, con todo su enorme y duro miembro. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y estire mi cuello para besarlo…

-Dios tanhumedaycaliente…calientetan calienteBella.- repetía Edward

Yo gemía cada vez mas alto, era realmente erótico ver nuestro reflejo; como Edward me tomaba de esta manera, ver su cara de placer, como cerraba los ojos, y desencajaba un poco la mandíbula, como escurría el sudor por su frente cuando arremetía contra mi…

-Quiero que me toques Bella.-pido Edward al tiempo que me lamia la oreja, provocando un gemido de mi parte.-quiero que me toques cuando entro en ti…

-dios Edwaaard.- obedecí a su pedido, dirigiendo mi mano hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, donde estaba esa unión, sobrepasando así el erotismo del momento, sintiendo como Edward entraba en mi interior. El también coloco su mano sobre la mía, así los dos sentíamos como estábamos unidos, pero la conexión era más que meramente física, lo sentí conectado con mi alma, con mi ser…. ¡rayos! estoy absolutamente segura que en ese momento Edward y yo estábamos conectados en todas nuestras vidas, pasadas y futuras….

Comencé a sentir ese familiar temblor en mi vientre bajo, como si de la erupción de un volcán se tratase, la lava hirviendo en mi ser clamaba por salir…

-EEEEDWAAARD Edwaaard aaaahh EEEEEEDDDWAARD.- grite tanto cuando me golpeo el orgasmo que temí quedarme sin voz.

El mordió mi hombro levemente y segundos después se me unió en el paraíso de placer, aun dentro de mí, me abrazo fuerte, pasando sus brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor de mi cintura, y besando mi cuello. Yo me deje caer hacia él, recargando todo mi peso, alce mi rostro, suspire….

-Te amo Edward Cullen.- dije en parte porque no lo pude controlar, y en parte porque quería decírselo

El me giro en sus brazos sin esfuerzo, sorprendiéndome de su fuerza, yo baje la mirada instintivamente, sentí como colocaba su mano en mi barbilla y alzaba mi rostro, clavo sus ojos en los míos, donde me perdí en esos pozos esmeralda profundo…

-Te amo Bella Swan, más de lo cabe dentro de un solo corazón.- beso mis labios.

Pasamos besándonos un tiempo indefinido, realmente nunca podría cansarme de sus labios. Fui consiente tiempo después que nos conducía a la cama, me recostó, se desnudo dejándome apreciar cada trazo de su hermoso cuerpo, y se unió a mí en ella.

Me hizo el amor nuevamente, de la manera más tierna que jamás me hubiera imaginado, mirándome a la cara en todo momento, repitiéndome una y otro vez cuanto me amaba, y lo preciosa que soy para el…

Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, lo acune nuevamente con mi cuerpo, esparciendo besos por todo su rostro y hombros. El se dejo caer a mi lado, arrastrándome con él, aun sin salir de mí…

-Quiero quedarme así, para siempre, en ti….- declaro al tiempo que me abrazaba fuerte como para recalcar su punto.

-Quiero que te quedes así, para siempre, en mi.- dije repitiendo sus palabras….

Los dos suspiramos satisfechos, felices, en paz, en los brazos del otro…

No sé que pasara mañana, ni pasado, ni la semana que viene. Solo sé que cada próximo anochecer, quiero pasarlo con Edward. No puedo considerarlo en mi futuro con él quiere…

EL es mi futuro…y me está haciendo muy feliz…


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:** espero que les agrade lo que viene...muchas gracias a mi queridisia Ingrid Cullen, por facilitarme informacion y aportarme valiosisimas ideas, ademas de que me ha servido de inspiracion sus comentarios..gracias nena..

***Personajes de S.M.**.. la historia es mia*

* * *

Capitulo 16

**Algo raro está pasando…**

¿Acaso se puede ser más feliz en la vida?... pues yo seriamente lo dudo. Soy seguramente la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, pues mi hija está creciendo sana dentro de mí, tengo unos padres que me aman y me apoyan en todo, y tengo un dios griego por novio increíblemente maravilloso, atento, caballeroso y jodidamente caliente…Oh por todos los dioses y sus respectivos panteones, Edward Cullen me trae vuelta una idiota, en el mejor sentido de la palabra, claro está.

Estoy ya en mi sexto mes de embarazo, más enorme que nunca; y cabe aclarar que jamás me he sentido más hermosa. Supongo que tiene que ver que mi novio, se pase todo el tiempo diciéndome lo preciosa que me encuentra y cuanto desea estar conmigo. Así que hasta ahora, el tamaño todavía no es uno de los inconvenientes de mi estado….

Otra cosa de la cual no me puedo quejar, es de las hormonas. Y es que tengo ya casi dos meses de paz absoluta, casi el mismo tiempo que he estado con Edward. El me calma, me apacigua diría mi madre. Mi humor siempre mejora cuando EL entra en la habitación, no importa que tan gruñona me encuentre, siempre que mi cuerpo advierte su presencia, me convierto en la Bella melosa, enamorada, feliz; ya saben todo arcoíris y color de rosa. Pero lo que más aprecio de toda esa revolución de hormonas, es el deseo sexual. ¡Oh si! Soy una maldita afortunada pues tengo mi propio dios del sexo llamado Edward Cullen.

Después de que pasara todo eso de la mudanza, y encontrar a mis padres dócilmente resignados a una relación más seria entre Edward y yo; poco a poco, Alice ha ido llenando el departamento con ropas mías. Hasta que un día, entre beso y beso, y bueno otras cosas, se nos hizo tarde, llame a Charlie para pedirle que no mandara a la guardia nacional a buscarme, pues estaba con Edward y que me iba a quedar con él, sorprendentemente mi padre me pidió de la manera más atenta que no volviera a comunicarle cuando me quedara con él, que ya bastante tenia pensando en su hija en una relación más adulta, en las garras de un hombre, como para que encima el supiera el momento exacto. Yo sinceramente no vi nada de malo en avisarle donde y con quien me encontraba, pero ¡hey, si realmente no quiere saber! ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirlo?... Por lo que después de eso, mis quedadas a "dormir" con Edward, se han hecho mucho, mucho, mucho más frecuentes.

Haciéndome así, mucho muy feliz…

Y es que Edward y yo últimamente hemos estado tan conectados, que él, hasta está empezando a tener antojos raros. Como hace unos días, que yo me pare en plena madrugada a satisfacer mis antojos nocturnos de algo dulce, y pues me dirigí a la cocina, donde amablemente mis cuñadas, abastecieron con cosas deliciosas. Yo tenía en mente, un poco de helado, crema batida, palomitas de microondas y mermelada de fresa, todo junto, sobre una deliciosa rebanada de pan blanco, cuando en eso, mi deslumbrante y mejor antojo en dos piernas, apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y se unió a mí.

-¿Algo dulce, hermosa?- me pregunto Edward, con un tono decadente, lleno de lujuria y doble sentido; al acercarse a mí y abrazarme por detrás al tiempo que exhalaba su delicioso aliento en mi oreja. Mandando así millones de escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral.

Decidí que antes de mi engordina, quería algo mucho más dulce, lo quería a EL. Por lo que le seguí el juego…

-Siempre, vaquero.- respondí al tiempo que pegaba mi espalda a su pecho, y comenzaba a restregar mi trasero en su entrepierna, que ya estaba lista para mí…como decía, estábamos conectados.

No me dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar… lo próximo que supe, es que Edward me había quitado el short corto que llevaba como pijama, y ahora sus manos se sumergían, bajo la mi playera, alzándola solo lo justo, para dejar mis pechos descubiertos para él. Con mucho cuidado me sentó en la meseta de la cocina, bajo mi ropa interior, se bajo los pantalones a las rodillas y se adentro en mi… me encantaba tenerlo así, un poco más rudo, más desesperado, como si no pudiera aguantar un segundo más para tenerme, justo como a mí me pasa con el…

Sus embestidas fueron precisas, profundas, rítmicas, pero siempre cariñoso, preguntándome si estaba bien, ese ¿no te lastimo? Con ojos cargados de amor, son siempre lo mejor de nuestros encuentros.

No tarde mucho en alcanzar la gloria, y cuando llegue grite su nombre al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello, eso lo termino por quebrar pues segundos después, con un gruñido gutural, el mejor sonido del mundo, si me lo pregunta, con ojos cerrados, gotas de sudor surcando su frente, la mandíbula desencajada, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, llego a su propio orgasmo…

Cuando los dos nos recuperamos de nuestro grandioso encuentro, y caballerosamente me acomodo mis ropas, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, compartiendo helado, mermelada, y rebanadas de pan… eso no se me hizo raro, al menos no en ese momento…

Solo que últimamente, hace un par de días que Edward ha estado muy ¿sensible?, no sé como siquiera comenzar a explicarlo; y bueno no se realmente lo que sea, pero creo que comienza a salirle paño en el cuello. Me ha dicho que mis famosas patatas al gratín, ya no se le antojan, pues huelen raro, y no ha comido nada solido en dos días, pues vomita todo lo que no sea, yogurt, fruta o ensaladas, cosa que me recuerda a mí en mis primeros meses de embarazo. El punto es que yo ya me asuste un poco… no sea que tenga alguna enfermedad contagiosa, no quiero que nada malo le suceda, el dice que va a estar bien… ¡Poohh! Hombres, siempre queriendo ser los fuertes, ya quiero ver a alguno de los machos, pasando por labor de parto…

Por lo que acabo de hablar con Carlisle, y mañana mismo iremos a la mansión Cullen, para que su padre lo revise, no quise llevarlo hoy, porque regreso muy cansado del hospital. Aunque yo todavía no entiendo como el siendo doctor, no ha hecho que lo revisen ahí, pero pues eso que dicen de "no hay peor paciente que un doctor", es muy cierto…

Por el momento, el estar aquí, con el recostada entre sus brazos, y su respiración acompasada en mi cuello, solo logran hacerme feliz… y sea lo que sea que se venga, siempre que estemos juntos, todo va a estar bien ¿cierto? No importa que tan "raro" sea…

Oh Bella, deberías hacer una especialidad en materia de lo raro.- dijo mi subconsciente.

Cállate…me regañe

Al final, lo raro es pariente de lo bonito, al menos para mi…

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me mandan alertas, me agregan a favoritos a mi y a mi historia...

y sobre todo un abrazo y mi fervierte agradecimiento por todas las que me dejan sus reviews

xD


	18. Chapter 18

Nota: El capitulo numero 17, ya casi llegando a la recta final, con un Ed mas emotivo pero sumamente caliente xD...espero que les agrade y gracias por todos esos mensajitos tan lindos que me dejan, por leer, por las alertas y los favoritos, se los agradezco con el codazoond :B

***Personajes en su mayoria son pertenecia de S.M**. ... la historia es mia*

* * *

Capitulo 17

**¿Embarazados?**

¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso tengo algún tipo de maldición para que me persiga lo raro?

Mi sexy, caliente, sabroso, dios del sexo griego, mejor amigo, novio y amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen, sufre de nada mas y de nada menos que de un embarazo psicológico…

Al principio, cuando Edward me conto como le fue en la cita que tenia con su padre Carlisle, para que lo revisara, pues ya llevaba varios días con síntomas algo extraños, me soltó que su padre se había vuelto loco…

Yo al principio me moleste con Edward un poco, pues el Dr. Cullen es un reconocido medico, con mucha experiencia, que definitivamente debe de saber de lo que está hablando. Pero cuando me conto que lo que su padre le había diagnosticado no era una infección en el estomago, ni ninguna cosa contagiosa, sino mas bien que era algo meramente psicológico… y no era cualquier cosa, NO, por supuesto que no, Edward esta embarazado…

¡Sip! Su padre nos explico que según diversos estudios parecen demostrar que los hombres pueden presentar reflejos de las molestias sufridas por sus compañeras durante el embarazo, como si de un "contagio" psicológico se tratara. De ahí que dijera que entre Edward y yo existe una codependencia. Carlisle también nos comento que de acuerdo con los estudios y los informes, mi novio podría presentar síntomas más emocionales, como nerviosismo, cambios en el humor y algo de emotividad. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que al parecer, todo acaba en cuanto nace el bebe…

Por eso es por lo que ahora, son las 2 a.m. de la mañana y estamos Edward y yo, viendo Cuando Sally conoce a Harry, y el está aquí ¿llorando?... un momento ¿Edward realmente está llorando?

-Edward ¿estás bien?- pregunte con temor, no creo que el de verdad este llorando.

-No Bella, no lo estoy.- dijo volteándome a ver con los ojos rojos, la mandíbula apretada, y las mejillas cubiertas de un pequeño rubor, por el esfuerzo de aguantarse el llanto.-no puedo creer, que se la pasen encontrándose, una y otra vez, y no se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro..

-Oh bebe.- le dije al tiempo que me acercaba a él y me acomodaba detrás, para poder pasar mis brazos por su cintura y recargar mi barbilla en su hombro.- no sufras, al final todo se arregla.- agregue para tratar de darle animo a mi príncipe en depresión.

-Bella.- dijo cuando se volteaba en mis brazos y me miraba a los ojos.- soy patético, ni siquiera puedo cuidar de ti en el embarazo.- pude notar que él en verdad sufría por no poder ser un "macho".- mírame.- pidió de manera torturada al tiempo que se señalaba con el dedo índice.- realmente parezco una chica- resoplo.

Oh dios, de verdad, de verdad, quiero aguantarme, no debo de reír… tranquila Bella, no te rías, no lo hagas idiota, o solo vas a empeorar las cosas…Mierda deja de reírte.- gritaba mi mente al tiempo que yo cubría mi boca con la mano, para evitar que el viera mis carcajadas.

-tranquilo vaquero.- dije cuando me pude controlar.

-No Bella, es que tu no entiendes.- Edward hizo un mohín.

-Sí, si entiendo hermoso.- le susurre mientras pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos broncíneos, sedosos y rebeldes.- recuerda que yo si estoy embarazada.- le sonreí suavemente.- y permíteme contarte un secreto.- le dije cuando me acerque a su oreja.- ahora más que nunca, me siento entendida, apoyada, amada, y jodidamente cachonda por ti.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto haciéndome recordar a un niño pequeño.- no, no te doy asco por ser dan "chica".- arrugo el gesto con desagrado.

-Oh NO bebe.- dije en el mismo instante en que pasaba mis manos por los planos de su esculpido pecho.- tú me enciendes.

-Te.-beso.-AMO.-beso.-Bella.- dijo Edward contra mis labios, pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, colocándome sobre su regazo.

-Te amo príncipe encantador.- dije besando el hueco detrás de su oreja, para después morder su lóbulo. Edward tembló entre mis brazos. Lentamente me separe de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.-Gracias por estar embarazo conmigo.- le dije sinceramente.

El solo me sonrió con su caliente sonrisa torcida, "mi favorita" por cierto, para besarme apasionadamente, mordiendo mis labios, posando una mano tras de mi nuca para pegarme más a su boca.

No nos dijimos muchas cosas más, nuestras bocas estaban ocupadas, regalándonos besos esparcidos por todo el cuerpo. Edward me quito la pijama, desnudándose el también, para después regresarme a la posición que teníamos, yo montada a horcajadas en su regazo. Edward poco a poco se fue deslizando en mi interior, hasta que se adentro completo, yo con mis piernas, y un poco más de su ayuda, comencé a montarlo lento, demostrándonos así todo ese amor que sentimos. Llegando juntos al orgasmo, uno gritando en nombre del otro, quedándonos abrazados en la misma posición un rato mas después de haber terminado… yo de frente a él, sintiendo el ritmo errático de su corazón y su respiración acelerada, viendo el brillo de sus ojos verdes, quemando mi interior, mi alma…descubriendo mi nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo…aquí en los brazos de Edward, mi príncipe encantado en depresión, no menos hermoso o caliente, sino mas bien, mas amoroso y protector..

Supongo que no puedo quejarme…Digo, que el amor de mi vida y yo estemos embarazados al mismo tiempo…no tiene jodido precio…

* * *

Bueno bueno..aqui esta la simi dejandoles el capitulo que se apresuro a hacer...porque ya la estaban carrereando, bueno no, pero ya se lo pedian, sean buenas con la simi y dejenle sus comentarios,

un beso a todas de parte de la simi, osea Yoo xD


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota**: Creo que Bella pronto conocera cual sera el nombre de su bebe, y adoro a Jasper, a todos los cullen igualito que ella xD... Gracias a todas las que me regalan sus review, son increibles..espero que les guste el capitulo.

***Personajes de S.M**. la historia es mia**

* * *

Capitulo 18

**Familia…**

Estoy en mi etapa final del embarazo, casi ya los nueve meses, y que sorprendentemente, aun con toda la incomodidad, el dolor de espalda, los pies hinchados, el paño en el cuello y las axilas, el millón de estrías agregadas, los 17 kilos de más, agregados al sobrepeso que ya tenía, la irritabilidad, y sensibilidad en sobre manera, el no poder dormir, más que de lado, abrazada a Edward que pacientemente hace todo lo que le pido y necesito sin quejarse, y es malditamente gracias a EL, que me siento feliz, hermosa, porque a pesar de mis ojeras, manchas en la cara, y todas esas cosas, cada noche el me ama, no nada más físicamente; porque dios sabe que este último mes, estoy enorme y no me apetece mucho el sexo; pero Edward me ama de todas las maneras posibles, al desvestirme cuando estoy demasiado cansada que no puedo moverme, al sobarme los pies cada noche antes de dormir, al practicar los ejercicios de respiración que hacen que parezca algo ridículo con sus "HI-HI, HU-HU". Todo eso es como si él me hiciera el amor cada vez que me toca el cuello para aliviar la tensión, cuando me lleva el desayuno en las mañanas, ¡MIERDA! hasta cuando se me sale uno que otro gas, sin poder evitarlo, y él en lugar de molestarse, reírse, o hacerlo más vergonzoso para mi, solo me abraza y me dice que está bien, que es normal, y que no existe nada que le desagrade de mi….

Yo solo soy capaz de aguantar las lagrimas, esas que amenazan con salir cada vez que siento todo ese amor, llenando mi corazón, al punto que creo que no lo resistiré mas y mi corazón explotará… y amo a mi bebe, a mi pequeña pateadora, la cual adora la voz de Edward, y creo que también se da cuenta cuando él está cerca, pues se remueve inquieta en mi interior…

Este último mes, a petición de las mujeres Cullen, me mude a la mansión, para poder estar mas cómoda/vigilada, ya que siempre esta alguien a mi entera disposición. Edward regreso al hospital, haciendo turnos de medio tiempo, para poder estar conmigo. El doctor Gudin, ha realizado consultas a domicilio, supongo que es una ventaja el que sea amigo de la familia.

Ahorita estoy relajada, en una hamaca que Esme, mando a poner para mí en el patio trasero, donde pega una brisa deliciosa y puedo escuchar el ruido relajante del agua que corre por el arroyo. Estoy en la tarea de encontrar el nombre perfecto para mi especial y amada hija, y siento que no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que ser uno especial como ella…

-Que haces Bells- oí la voz de Jasper a mi espalda, para después verlo aparecer a mi lado derecho con un botecito lleno de cubos de hielo, otro de los antojos que tengo, masticar hielo.

-Pienso en que nombre ponerle.- dije regalándole una sonrisa cuando me tendió el traste.

-¿Algunas opciones?- pregunto amablemente.

-No realmente.- confesé un poco derrotada.- Es solo que las chicas todos los días me preguntan si ya tengo un nombre, y yo también quiero pensar en algo genial y simplemente no se me ocurre nada.- dije al tiempo que agachaba mi mirada.

-Permíteme decirte algo hermanita.- dijo tiernamente mientras se agachaba para quedarse en cuclillas a la altura de mi mirada.-Estoy completamente seguro que harás un buen trabajo.- tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón.- cuando llegue el momento en que esa cabecita de termo como te dice mi Alice, de con el nombre perfecto, lo sabrás.- se levanto lentamente y comenzó a retirarse para después detenerse y mirarme por encima del hombro.- Aunque claro que si mi sobrina se llama Conmemoración o Agrícola, la querré de todos modos.- soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

-Corre sureño, porque cuando te alcance, la furia de mi bebe te pateara el trasero.- le grite entre risas al tiempo que le aventaba la libreta donde tenía muchos nombres de niñas.

-Lo siento hermanita, fallaste.- dijo partiéndose de la risa. Para después agregar más alto.- No le creas bebe, el tío Jasper te ama no importa lo que tu mamá diga.

-Muy gracioso.- grite para que me escuchara, y no pude esconder la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Me quede observando a mi "familia política" por decirlo así, pues Edward y yo ciertamente no estábamos casados, es más, ni siquiera vivíamos juntos, en toda regla, es cierto que en los últimos meses, he dormido más en su departamento, que en mi casa, todavía no damos ese paso, pero no puedo evitar considerar a estas personas mi familia. Alice y Rose son las mejores "hermanas postizas" que podría tener, con todo y la falta de privacidad, entrometimiento y todas esas cosas molestas que hacen las hermanas, hasta el apoyo y el amor incondicional. Y qué decir de mis "hermanos mayores", que Emmett siempre mejora mi mal humor al hacerme reír, o traerme chucherías para saciar mi antojo, o Jasper, que como hace unos momentos, siempre está para calmar mis ánimos, o darme palabras de aliento. Carlisle y Esme, siempre considerados, dadivosos, protectores, amigos. Ahora entiendo perfectamente eso que dicen, de que la familia no siempre es biológica…

Y mis padres Charlie y Renee, han sido maravillosos al permitirme vivir esta experiencia, al darme la libertad de conocer a Edward en la faceta de pareja, más seriamente, a su familia. Mi madre con sus locuras, siempre haciendo un nuevo recuerdo para la bebe, y mi padre siempre pendiente de nosotras…

No podría haber pedido en el mundo, mejor momento, lugar o gente que me rodeará, para traer al mundo a mi hija…

Amo a Edward, amo a mi hija, amo a mis padres, amo a sus padres, amo a sus hermanos, que ahora son mis hermanos… ¡Dios! Siento tanto amor, y soy tan feliz... ¿Podría mejorar algo? Sinceramente creo que no, pero vamos, eso mismo pensé hace unos meses, y estoy mil veces mejor y más feliz que entonces….

Eres tonta Bella, todo mejorará…cuando nazca tu hija…me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza…pintando en mi cara una sonrisa por la expectativa.

* * *

No sean malas y regalenle unos RR a la Simi


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota:** Una enorme disculpa por la demora, pero entre una cosa y otra, me resulto imposible escribir por un tiempo, pero bueno ya esta el capitulo 19 y segun mis calculos es el penultimo capitulo...y el epilogo :D

de nuevo, lamento haber tardado, ya se que merezco la furia de los dioses hahaa naahh pero si perdon a todas las que leen esta historia, como recompenza este es el capitulo mas largo :B espero que les guste...

***PERSONAJES DE S.M**. al menos la mayoria... la historia en cambio es mia :)

* * *

Capitulo 19

**Bienvenida…**

_Es de verdad, ya estás aquí, ha sido un largo tiempo de espera y la ansiedad de saber que ibas a venir me ha puesto en un estado entre llorar y reír. Te puedo abrazar, ya estás aquí, es tu bienvenida y yo soy tan feliz… Fernando Delgadillo_

**BPOV**

Después de dos falsas alarmas, y todo por mi renovada manía de comer nachos con queso, y cuando digo queso es, mucho/demasiado queso, que no supe distinguir entre labor de parto y agruras. Después de tener que aguantar a mi queridísimo y enorme cuñado Emmett con sus bromas acerca de mis hábitos alimenticios y lo ineficiente que es Edward, oh si, pues en las dos falsas alarmas cuando yo tontamente, comencé a gritar que ya iba a tener a mi hija, mi hermoso/apetitoso/delicioso/cariñoso y amado novio, que aparte es residente del hospital de Forks, se quedo en shock…sip las dos veces.

Alice y Rose decidieron que para calmar los ánimos organizáramos una parrillada en la mansión Cullen, pues tengo estrictamente prohibido dejar la casa, a no ser que me dirija al hospital a dar a luz. Por lo que ese huracán llamado Rosalie y esa duende del mal a la que todos llamamos cariñosamente Alice, en este instante nuevamente me tratan como su nueva muñeca barbie a tamaño real…

-Alice, no entiendo ¿Por qué rayos tengo que arreglarme tanto?-. Medio gruñí cuando ella acercaba a mi cara ese instrumento de tortura que llaman enchinador/rizador de pestañas.

-Deja de quejarte Bella.- dijo Alice con un tono que utilizaría perfectamente un maestro que se dirige a un alumno que no entiende.- ¿Acaso no quieres verte linda?- me pico un poco

-Si Bells, además recuerda que quiero sacar muchas fotos, y no pienso permitir que salgas desarreglada en ellas, recuerda que son para el álbum de mi sobrina.- medio chillo la rubia.

-Si bueno no es como si no pareciera una ballena embarazada de 5 cachalotes o algo así.- medio me queje al tiempo que hacia una mueca. Mis dos mejores amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Ash pero de verdad que eres exagerada.- me reprendió Alice.- y no parecen cinco .- dijo Rose con una sonrisa cariñosa.- te ves hermosa.- fue mi turno de voltear los ojos.

Después de ser torturada, con maquillaje, secadora, rizadora, y una sesión completa de manicure y pedicura, enfundada en un vaporoso vestido rosa pálido de volantes, realmente hermoso quiero agregar, haciendo juego con unos zapatitos de piso blancos con bolitas color perla, me dispuse a bajar, pues extrañaba a mi maravilla personal, que las chicas han tenido ocupado todo el día junto con sus hermanos, preparando todo para la tan esperada parrillada. Al ir bajando con cuidado note por las voces, que ya estaban ahí mis padres, el doctor Guidin con sus hijos, y mis suegros…

**EPOV**

Esta mañana después de platicar con mis hermanos y con papá, fui a conseguir un objeto muy especial, a la bóveda del banco, donde tengo mi fideicomiso, las joyas de mi madre y los objetos más valiosos para mí.

Si soy sincero, estoy nervioso…¡Demonios! si hasta me tiemblan las malditas piernas, yo quería primero, preparar una velada sumamente romántica, no sé, llevarla a un lujoso restaurante, contratar a algún pianista, o tocarle yo mismo una melodía. También pensé en correr a todos de la casa, y prepararle la cena, con velas y esas cosas, pero después de toda una noche de reflexión, analizando lo que a ella le importa y le gusta, entendí que "el momento ideal" para Bella, seria siempre rodeado de familia, el mío claro, es rodeado de Bella…

Estos meses a su lado han sido los mejores de mi vida. Bella me ha hecho ser y sentir cosas que jamás pensé que sería capaz de sentir. Yo ni siquiera soñaba con merecer una mínima parte de todo lo que ella me da. Amo a esa mujer y quiero pasar cada maldita hora del resto de mi vida a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa, las chicas estaban arriba arreglando a mi Bella. Ellas ya sabían mis planes. ¡Dios como adoro a mis hermanas!... Emmett se acerco a la parrilla y me ofreció una cerveza…

-¿Listo?- me pregunto alzando repetidamente las cejas

-Absolutamente.- conteste entre risas y ponía los ojos en blanco.- ¿te importaría dejar de mandarme mensajes de texto con tus ridiculeces del "NO al matrimonio"? Porque te recuerdo, que estas casado con una rubia despampanante, que por cierto es mi hermana.- le avente mi teléfono celular con la bandeja de entrada abierta llena de sus mensajes con las razones del porque no es bueno casarse, Emmett se estaba desbaratando entre carcajadas estruendosas.

-Oh, Eddie si te estaba haciendo un favor.- me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- No enserio.- agrego después.- quiero que sepas, que estoy muy feliz por ti hermano, creo que Bella es una mujer maravillosa y eres un bastardo muy afortunado.- me sonrió ampliamente.- y haber si borras eso, que si Rose se entera viviré el resto de mi vida en triste y doloroso celibato.

-¿Rose se harto por fin y hará que vivas en celibato?- se acerco Jasper mientras bromeaba con Emmett.

-Cállate Jazziiiii.- canturreo Emm alargando exageradamente la "i".-si no quieres que diga acerca de tus sesiones de cambio de imagen a las que mi queridísima hermana te somete siempre que Bells se rebela. Yo puse los ojos en blanco por su intercambio de bromas.

-Cierra la boca Emm.- dijo Jasper haciendo un gesto con el dedo de en medio para mi fortachón hermano.- ¿Ya lo tienes?- me pregunto mi hermano a la expectativa.

-Por supuesto.- dije al tiempo que sacaba el anillo de bodas que era de mi madre, y que pronto iba a pasar a ser de Bella.-¿Qué les parece?- les pregunte al sacar la cajita de terciopelo azul marino, y les enseñaba el añillo.-¿Creen que le guste?.- agregue un poco nervioso.

-Estoy seguro que le va a encantar Edward.- dijo Jasper y me palmeaba el hombro.- Es realmente hermoso Ed, seguro que lo adora.- agrego Emm.

-Gracias chicos.- les dije realmente agradecido.- por estar aquí y apoyarme en esto.

-Por supuesto hermano.- dijo Jasper.

-Oh…y ahora viene el abrazo grupal.- se burlo Emmett mientras parpadeaba exageradamente y suspiraba soñadoramente.- hombre creo que te crecerán partes de mujer.- se burlo mi hermano.- naah cuando quieras.- agrego después mientras pegaba un trago a su cerveza.

-Hay, cállate Emm.- dijimos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso entro mamá para avisarnos que mis queridos suegros estaban llegando, y el Dr. Guidin el especialista encargado de tratar a Bella, venia en camino con sus hijos.

Y si ponía atención, casi juraría que escuchaba como mi Bella, se quejaba de todo lo que mis hermanas le hacían o le pedían que se pusiera, haciendo que no pudiera esconder la sonrisa en mis labios, con la que recibí a Charlie y Renee los padres de Bella…

**BPOV**

Baje las escaleras encontrando a mis Padres y a mis suegros en la sala, y a los chicos poniendo las carnes en la parrilla, mientras se hacían bromas unos a otros. Edward en cuanto me oyó, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia mí…

-Hola extraña.- me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y dándome un delicioso beso en el cuello.- Estas hermosa Bells.- me dejo un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola vaquero.- le pase los brazos por el cuello y me pare de puntitas para quedar más cerca de el.- te extrañe.- le dije al tiempo que inhalaba su delicioso aroma….

APOV

¡Hay por dios! Estoy tan emocionada, que no puedo dejar de saltar y saltar. Todo tiene que estar perfecto, Bella tiene que estar perfecta. Jazzi tiene que estar perfecto…. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir a cambiarme porque la camisa de mi Jazz no combina con mi atuendo y todo tiene que estar perfecto.

**BPOV**

-Bella.- me dijo Edward al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y pedía la atención de todos los presentes. ¿Qué rayos le sucede?

-¿Pasa algo?- indague un poco nerviosa por su comportamiento

-Si…quisiera.- el comenzó a hablar pero dudo y callo.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa su actitud

-Bella…se que podría parecer precipitado, pero quiero que sepas que jamás había sentido lo que tú me haces sentir.- Edward se aclaro la garganta.- La verdad es que tenía todo un discurso preparado amor.- me tomo la mano.- Pero siempre has dicho que las mejores cosas son las que pasan cuando uno está pendiente de los detalles.- hizo esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.- Te amo Isabella Marie Swan, lo hago con cada partícula de mi ser, y me encantaría saber.- se arrodillo frente a mí, al tiempo que yo abría los ojos exageradamente por la sorpresa.- Si me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa.- saco una cajita azul, la abrió y entonces lo vi. Un anillo de oro blanco, exquisito, de un diseño único, estilo victoriano con una red de diminutos diamantes engarzados; realmente hermoso.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quede pasmada, literalmente en blanco por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que alguien, si no me equivoco, creo que fue Rose, me dio un codazo suave en las costillas, haciéndome reaccionar…

-¿Estás loco?- le dije

-¿Bella?- me pregunto aun arrodillado frente a mí

-Absolutamente si Edward.- le grite mientras lo jalaba para que se pusiera de pie y besarlo.

-¿Si?.- pregunto poniéndose de pie, aun cauteloso.

-¿Acaso eres lento?- bromee con el.- Si Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Absolutamente sí, quiero casarme contigo, ser tu esposa, y estar contigo por el resto de esta vida y las que siguen.- le dije al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia mí para darle un merecido beso….Mierda ¿Quién demonios tiro mi copa, arruinando mi perfecto momento?

Un momento….Eso es mucho liquido para ser vino ¿cierto? ….

Oh-oh

**EPOV**

-¿Estás loco?- pregunto Bella con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Bella?- dude, ciertamente no era la manera que esperaba que reaccionara.

-Absolutamente si Edward.- me tendió la mano

-¿Si?- enserio, ella de verdad dijo que sí.

-¿Acaso eres lento?- me dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Diablos amo a esta mujer!-Si Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Absolutamente sí, quiero casarme contigo, ser tu esposa y estar contigo por el resto de esta vida y las que siguen.- yo simplemente no podía quitar mi cara de idiota surcada por una enorme sonrisa bobalicona, mientras ella me acercaba hacia así…

Pero de pronto volteo hacia el suelo, y mi mirada siguió sus gestos….¿eso es agua? No claro que no…¿Acaso se le rompió la fuente? ¿Acaso ya voy a ser papá?...

**EMMETTPOV**

Ash… ¿Quién demonios se hubiera imaginado que mi hermano cuando se trata de Bella, es un completo imbécil? Y es que después de que se dijeron que si mutuamente y bla, bla, bla. Al parecer mi linda cuñadita no resistió la emoción y entro en labor de parto… que eso, si me lo preguntan, esta genial, porque me muero por abrazar y cargar a mi sobrinita. Pero el estúpido de mi hermano solo comenzó a temblar, convirtiéndose en un inútil con el que tengo que cargar; yo que tenía pensado grabar todo eso de la alumbramiento…

En cambio estoy aquí, en la sala de espera, con un muy tembloroso y en estado de Shock…Edward. Menos mal que se le paso toda esa mierda de etapa del embarazo psicológico, pues lo último que me faltaba es que en cualquier momento el entrara también en labor… aunque pensándolo bien, sería algo sumamente gracioso….

-¿Qué tú no tienes contracciones?.- lo pique, estoy aburrido y lo que mejor hago es molestar a mis hermanos

-Hombre ¿no te vas a poner a gritar? Que mira que tú no has roto la fuente.- ummm, esto no es divertido si nadie se molesta.

**BELLAPOV**

-¿Acaso ustedes bola de inútiles no van a ponerme algo para el maldito dolor?- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Tranquila Bells, ya casi pasa la contracción.- dijo la duende

-Alice, ¿Dónde caraja madre esta Edward?- mierda, donde se metió.

-Respira Bells, todo va a estar bien.- me pidió Alice

-Y una mierda, no voy a calmarme hasta que no vea atravesar a Edward por esa maldita puerta y ¿Dónde está mi jodida anestesia?- volví a gritar, me estaba desesperando de verdad

-¿Bella?- gire la cabeza hacia esa voz ronca pero hermosa al fin de cuentas.

-¡Dios! Qué bueno que estas aquí.- dije con un suspiro, Edward ya estaba aquí conmigo….

**CHARLIEPOV**

-Abuelo… oh señor, que en unos minutos seré abuelo, mi bebita pronto será mamá, que nervios señor.- pensé cuando Renee se sentó a mi lado en la sala de espera del hospital de Forks. Mi mujer se había levantado por una toalla de papel para limpiarse las lagrimas de emoción.

-Oh Charlie.- dijo Renee con la voz temblorosa.- nuestra bebita será mamá.- se abrazo a mi delicadamente y yo pase un brazo por sus hombros.

-Sí, cariño.- le dije con un suspiro y la acerque a mi dándole un beso en la frente.

A mi izquierda estaban la madre de Edward, Esme y la bella Rosalie. Frente a ellas estaban Jasper y Emmett los hermanos de Edward. El buen Dr. Cullen había entrado para tener noticias de cómo estaban las cosas. Mientras Edward y Alice estaban adentro con mi hija…. Es un completo alivio que Edward reaccionara a tiempo. Ese chico tiene un serio problema de ataques de impresión muy seguidos y muy fuertes…

**EPOV**

-Es tan hermosa Bella y está sana.- escuche a lo lejos la voz del Dr. Gudin. Realmente no era capaz de mucho, solo me concentraba en ese llanto, en ese maravilloso llanto que hacia vibrar todo mi ser por completo.

-¿Edward?- escuche a Bella llamarme mientras me apretaba la mano para llamar mi atención.

Se veía completamente hermosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, los cabellos castaños pegados a su frente por el sudor, y esos enormes ojos chocolate intenso, brillosos por la emoción.

-Ella está aquí.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.- mi hija.- se le escurrió una lagrima por su mejilla.- Nuestra hija Edward. Nuestra pequeña Elisabeth.

-¿Elisabeth?- tal vez no escuche bien, ella la nombro como mi madre. Ella realmente lo hizo, Bella es realmente maravillosa.

-Hola mama.- dijo el Dr. Gudin cuando le acerco a Bella un bultito rosadito, de cabellos oscuros pegados por el liquido amniótico y la sangre, envuelto en mantas color rosas.

-Hola mi hermosa Elisabeth.- Bella canturreo cariñosamente mientras pasaba una mano delicadamente por la cabecita de la bebe. Yo simplemente me quede paralizado, todo era tan irreal, tan intenso, que tuve que alzar mis manos al pecho para comprobar que no tenía un hueco por donde se fuera a salir mi corazón.

-Te presento a tu papá Lizzibell.- Bella me ofreció a ese pedacito de carne que había dejado de llorar en cuanto la acercaron a su madre.

-Hola hermosa bebe Elisabeth.- dije cuando la tome en mis brazos, con voz temblorosa. Era tan pequeñita y frágil. Tan hermosa.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me quede contemplando a mi hija, que por cierto tendrá el nombre de mi difunta madre Elisabeth Masen. La primera esposa de mi padre. Y no era nada mas eso, esta diminuta bebe que sostenía en mis brazos, es en todo su ser parte de la mujer que amo, y dios, que jamás pensé que podría amar mas a esta bebe ahora de lo que ya lo hacía antes de que naciera.

-¿Qué piensas de su nombre? ¿Te gusta? Porque después de pensar y pensar en un nombre especial, lindo, y que significara algo en nuestras vidas, me di cuenta que tenia la respuesta todo ese tiempo en frente de mi…Es el nombre de tu madre, significa "la belleza" y nuestra hija es bella, y es hermoso…- Bella agrego en voz baja, cuando noto que yo no hice ningún comentario, la yo siendo sincero no dije nada, porque no podía hablar. ¡Diablos! Que me estaba constando lo que no, por no soltar las lagrimas.

-Es…- me aclare la garganta para tratar de hablar a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.- Gracias Bella.- le dije al fin

-Elisabeth Cullen Swan, eres amada y esperada por tanto tiempo…Bienvenida al fin.- le dije a esa bebe que se quedo dormida entre mis brazos….

Un momento, algo esta raro, no he escuchado los alaridos de mi hermana Alice...

-¿Donde rayos se metio Alice?- pregunte intrigado

-Alto todo el mundo...¡Aqui esta el perfecto primer conjundo de mi sobrinita!- chillo Alice mientras entraba como un huracan de nuevo al quirofano, con telas rosas en sus manos.

-Alice dime que no fuiste quien sabe a donde por ropa para una bebe que no tiene ni media hora de nacida.- dije dejando ver mi exasperacion.

-Pero claro, si ella estará siempre a la ultima moda, tal como su tia Alice.- declaro mi loca y con serios problemas mentales de mi hermana.

Pero sin importar lo escabroso de todo este asunto de Alice, la bebe y la ropa de recien nacido...Tengo justo lo que necesito aqui en mis brazos...A mi hermosa bebe.

* * *

Bueno bueno...el nombre es Bella (hebreo). La belleza. Se considera también variante de Isabel y de Elisabet. Es diminutivo de Isabella..pero para no redundar y tomar en cuenta a Ed :D ella es Elisabeth de ahi que bella se refiera a ella cursimente como Lizzibell...

en fin por el amor a lo sagrado sean buenas con la simi y haganle saber que les parece...un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota: un millon de disculpas por el retraso, pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, mi intencion es hacer un epilogo...en fin una enorme disculpa para quienes leen esta historia por la tardanza pero aqui estoe de new...**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario..eso siempre hace feliz a la Simi :B

**Personajes de S.M. **la historia es mia.

* * *

Capitulo 20

La boda…

Después de tres meses de tener a mis mejores amigas y cuñadas, enloquecidas de un lado para el otro, con preparativos para, según palabras de Alice "La mejor boda de invierno jamás existida", y con mi madre Renee y mi queridísima suegra Esme, de conspiradoras en la organización de mi próxima boda. ¡OH señor que raro siento al decir "mi boda"!... Hoy es el día.

Edward me propuso matrimonio el mismo día en que nació nuestra hermosa Elisabeth, y desde entonces, Rose y Alice no me han dado tregua, al grado de que hace un par de meses le propuse a Edward "fugarnos" y casarnos en las vegas, situación que casi le produce una apoplejía a Alice, y a Rose un aneurisma.

Mi flamante, hermoso, delicioso, romántico, atento, maravilloso, apetecible, sexy "prometido", y el mejor padre que Lizzibell pudiera tener, y yo hemos decidido, bautizar a nuestra bebe en la misma ceremonia de la boda.

Y yo por increíble que parezca, gracias a amamantar a mi hija todos los días, no solo he bajado los kilos de más que subí con el embarazo, sino que jamás había estado tan delgada en mi vida, aunque tal vez no sea otra cosa, que el hecho de pensar en casarme… y no me malinterpreten, amo a Edward más de lo que siquiera puedo expresar, y siempre he querido tener una familia, solo que yo jamás me imagine casándome, mas bien, no creí que yo alguna vez pudiera tener esa suerte…

Llegamos a Vancouver Canadá, hace una semana, para según mis intrépidas, imparables y futuras demás de honor; preparar todo para el evento, si no me equivoco, mas importante de mi vida… aunque propiamente yo no me estaba haciendo cargo de ninguno de los preparativos, si les pedí, que fuera algo pequeño, sencillo. No quiero nada demasiado ostentoso. Y afortunadamente, a pesar de algunas quejas, se han acatado mis deseos.

Nos hospedamos en un hermoso hotel, donde también se llevara a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción… El paisaje es mágico, todo cubierto de nieve, simplemente perfecto…

Hace dos días, fue mi despedida de soltera, y aunque extrañe tener a mi hija porque Edward se quedo con ella; fui arrastrada por Alice y Rose, que organizaron todo un "día de chicas", donde aprovechamos para hacernos, manicure y pedicura, claro que yo hubiera preferido que me escaldaran la piel con aceite caliente, pero ¡vamos! No puedo quejarme ¿verdad?... ya en la noche, rentaron un bar, donde llegaron unas primas de los cullen, "Las Denali", había dicho Rose con algo, que me pareció hastío. En el bar, hubo un "Show de reinas" donde, unos strippers en contra de mi voluntad, me hicieron bailar, y desfilar, y muy a pesar de mi, me divertí mucho…

Un día después fue la despedida de soltero de Edward, quien no quería despegarse de mí, pero también fue víctima de esos dos hermanos suyos, que se lo llevaron o mejor dicho secuestraron, quien sabe a dónde, pues ninguno ha dicho aun donde fueron o peor, que demonios hicieron. Emmett sigue con su estúpido dicho de "Bella, lo que pasa en Vancouver se queda en Vancouver"…

Mis padres llegaron hace dos noches, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Charlie, pudiera dejar a alguien encargado, en la estación de policía… también viajaron el tío Harry, y Billy Black… el doctor Gudin quien fue el especialista que me atendió cuando nació Elisabeth, llego la noche pasada con sus hijos, hasta mi única amiga de la infancia Ángela, llego hace unas horas… la gente que me importa ha venido a acompañarnos en este día tan especial…

Yo he estado sin poder controlar las mariposas en el estomago, extrañando a mi hija, quien a petición de mi madre, se quedo con ellos estos días, para que según ella, yo pudiera descansar ¡como si eso siquiera fuera posible! Y lo peor, lo peor de todo esto, es que no he podido ver a Edward, más que apenas unos minutos, y lo extraño…

Esta mañana, un hombrecillo irrumpió en mi habitación, para empezar con todas las preparativos y dejar a "la novia" bella y deslumbrante… por lo que he estado aguantando una tortura que dejaría pendeja a la santísima inquisición española, con cremas, masajes, tubos en la cabeza, tenazas, pinzas, secadora, y demás instrumentos dolorosos…

-Querida, iré por la tenaza más pequeña al auto, no tarto.- me dijo el hombrecillo quien se presento como Paulino Strati.

-Ok.- dije con un suspiro, moviendo mi cuello dolorido por los tubos que traigo en la cabeza.

Esme me mando a bordar una bata que, en frente de lado izquierdo trae las iniciales "B.C." y en la parte de atrás dice "Sra. Cullen" más la fecha del día de hoy; un gesto que hoy en la mañana cuando me levante, me hizo llorar de la emoción.

-Listo.- dijo entusiasmado Paulino mostrando en alto la famosa tenaza pequeña. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos y siglos de tormento, con delineadores, sombras, rizadores de pestañas, más pestañas postizas; Paulino me quito los tubos que tenía en la cabeza. Le pedí que el peinado fuera sencillo, suelto; y después de una ardua discusión, me recogió una pequeña parte del cabello haciendo un ligero torcido, dejando lo de abajo, suelto en suaves rizos. El maquillaje por otra parte, fue distinto a lo que yo siempre he acostumbrado, pues Paulino, resalto mis ojos, delineando el parpado de arriba con delineador liquido negro, después aplico una sombra en tonos perlas y rosas, muy tenue, me coloco unas pestañas postizas sobre las mías, y aplico mucha mascara para pestañas. En la parte de abajo, aplico delineador negro solo en los extremos de mis ojos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes y almendrados. Termino aplicando mascara de pestañas en mis pestañas inferiores. En mis labios solo aplico, un brillo labial natural…. Y tengo que reconocer que Paulino hizo un muy buen trabajo…

-Puedo pasar.- Alice llamo a la puerta asomando su cabeza al interior de mi habitación con una exuberante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adelante Alice.- dije sonriéndole por el espejo.- llegas justo a tiempo, Paulino ha terminado conmigo.

-Genial.- dijo Alice felicitando al estilista para después voltearse hacia mí y agregar.- Rose ya viene para acá para ayudarte a vestirte.

-Esta…está bien.- me tuve que aclarar la garganta, volviendo a sentir esas devastadoras mariposas en el estomago.

-tock, tock.- Rose hizo el ruido como si hubiera tocado la puerta mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Lista Bells.-dijo Rose como una afirmación.- es hora de vestirte, no queremos hacer esperar al novio ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- dije soltando un aliento y me levantaba para que pudieran ayudarme a ponerme el vestido.

El vestido, es de encaje bordado en un tono perla, en línea "A", sin hombros, y en la parte de abajo donde tiene un poco de vuelo, haciendo también una pequeña cola que arrastra y abajo del busto trae un listón de color perla.

Alice me coloco el vestido mientras Rose, me ayudo a ponerme mis zapatillas, que fueron un regalo de ella, color rosa pálido, con unos adornos parecidos a flores en la parte del empeine. Cuando ya estaba vestida, entro Esme junto con mi madre. Esme me dio unos pequeños aretes. Mi madre me coloco una peineta con unas piedras azules que parecían zafiros, y por ultimo un delgado velo largo.

-Oh bebe, estas hermosa.- mi madre me abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias mami.- le dije al tiempo que le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está Lizzibell?- pregunte por mi hija

-Justo aquí.- dijo Esme con una muy dormida Elisabeth, quien ya estaba ataviada con su ropón blanco de bautizo, con todo y gorrito y guantes, simplemente hermosa.

-Oh mi lizzibell.- dije con la voz entre cortada, al tiempo que tomaba a mi pequeñita en brazos, tan hermosa y bien portada, durmiendo.

-Es hora damas.- se oyó decir a Carlisle, el padre de Edward, afuera de la habitación.

-Es cierto.- dijo Esme sorbiendo por la nariz, haciéndome notar que de pronto todas las mujeres en la habitación habían soltado lagrimas de emoción.- Vamos, Vamos que los chicos ya están en la capilla.

-Me llevo a mi ahijada.- Alice se acerco para tomar a Elisabeth en brazos.

-Bella…. ¿Estás lista cariño?- mi padre entro abriendo los ojos en un gesto muy chistoso.

-Eso creo.- le conteste recogiendo el ramo y acercándome a la puerta.

Del área de las habitaciones a la capilla, nos trasladamos en un auto debido a las inclemencias del clima. Charlie y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio; yo tratando de no hiperventilar, y mi padre perdido en sus pensamientos.

Papá me ayudo a bajar del auto, y pude escuchar a todos reunidos en la capilla, las mujeres que hace unos minutos habían estado acompañándome ya estaban colocadas en sus puestos, regias y hermosas, enfundadas en tonos de azul mis dos damas de honor Alice y Rose, y mi madre Renee y Esme junto con mi hija sentadas.

-Bella.- dijo mi padre muy bajito que creí habérmelo imaginado.- estas realmente hermosa hija.- sus ojos colorados y brillosos por lagrimas no derramadas.

-Oh papá.- lo abrace tan fuerte con un nudo en la garganta por todas las emociones.- Te amo.- le susurre al tiempo que se escurría una traicionera lagrimilla y sorbía por la nariz.

-También te amo pequeña.- me dijo Charlie dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla y limpiándome la humedad de mis ojos.- Vamos es nuestro turno.- me apremio a seguir.

-Solo…. Solo no me dejes caer ¿quieres?- le pedí.

-Descuida Bells, te tengo.- papá me sonrió mientras apretaba su agarre de mi brazo, encaminándome hacia el altar.

Aquí voy…. Me dije a mi misma soltando el aire retenido en mis pulmones mientras me adentraba en la capilla, llena de la gente más querida e importante tanto para mí como para Edward.

El estaba magnifico parado frente a un arco de flores blancas, con Emmett y Jasper a su lado, en el lugar de los padrinos. Edward estaba enfundado en un smoking negro, con una rosa blanca en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco. Todo el siendo una visión dolorosamente hermosa…

Realmente tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo por no correr hacia él, cuando mi mirada se topo con la suya, regalándome su maravillosa sonrisa torcida, haciendo temblar mis piernas.

Cuando llegamos al altar donde estaba el sacerdote, papá me dio un beso en la mejilla y después poso mis manos en las manos de Edward… El padre comenzó la ceremonia, haciéndonos voltear uno frente del otro, por lo que no fui consciente de lo que el sacerdote decía. Yo estaba completamente perdida en esas esmeraldas brillantes…Cuando fue el momento de los votos, el sacerdote pregunto quien quería comenzar, y Edward siempre caballeroso, me dejo escoger a mí, por lo que le pedí que el comenzara, yo estúpidamente, para mi vergüenza no encontraba mi voz…

-Isabella Swan.- comenzó Edward con voz ronca y pastosa, reflejando también lo emocionado que estaba…-Con mi sangre, mi corazón y mi alma, juro dedicar mi vida a la tuya. Donde quiera que esté, estarás conmigo en mis pensamientos para siempre. Este es mi voto ante tus dioses y los míos. Ahora estamos unidos y, sólo la muerte nos separará —luego se inclinó y me susurró en el oído—. Y aún entonces, encontraré la manera de estar a tu lado. Tú y yo, Bella. Por toda la eternidad…

-Edward Cullen- dije con voz aguda y temblorosa.- Me prometo a ti, en carne, sangre, alma y corazón. Juro amarte en esta vida y en las que siguen. Donde yo este, siempre estarás conmigo. Te acepto como eres y te mantendré siempre cerca de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado para siempre…

No pude terminar de hablar, cuando el llanto se atasco en mi garganta, solo fui capaz de controlar los sollozos el tiempo suficiente para que el sacerdote pudiera decir…. "los declaro marido y mujer"… y aun entonces solo fui capaz de envolver mis brazos en el cuello de Edward mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba, para darme el más dulce de los besos….

Instantes después, los invitados estallaron en aplausos y silbidos… Edward nos giro manteniendo su agarre de mi cintura, para recibir toda una extensa ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones… momentos después Alice y Jasper se acercaron a donde estaba la pila de agua bendita, para proceder así con el bautizo de Elisabeth…

-¿Cuál será el nombre?- pregunto el padre.

-Elisabeth Cullen Swan.- dijo Jasper mientras el sacerdote mojaba la cabecita de mi hija.

Mas aplausos se escucharon cuando la ceremonia concluyo, con los padrinos sonriendo, y Edward y yo de la mano, nos dirigimos al salón, donde comenzaría en unos minutos la recepción.

El salón, estaba adornado con más flores blancas y velas aromáticas. Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de honor, y en el extremo derecho se sentaron los Cullen junto con mis padres.

Todo estaba saliendo esplendido. Cada pocos minutos, se acercaban invitados a felicitarnos y a tomarse fotos con nosotros. Yo ya no traía el velo y Edward se había quitado el saco… entonces el hombre del sonido pidió que pasáramos al centro de la pista…

¡Demonios! Viene la parte del vals… GENIAL

Edward me tomo de la mano y me guio al centro de la pista. Notando mi cara, me sonrió y me susurro al oído…

-No dejare que te tropieces- me prometió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mas te vale o pasaras la luna de miel con tus hermanos- amenace.

El soltó una carcajada cuando empezó una canción al estilo de los 40…"you my everything"

Edward me atrajo más cerca de el, haciendo que posara mis pies arriba de los suyos y nos comenzaba a mover por toda la pista de baile con una habilidad realmente admirable, mientras me cantaba al oído haciéndome llorar una vez más en la noche…

-"Eres todo en mi…Y realmente nada importa más que el amor que brindas"- me beso la parte de debajo de la oreja.-"Eres todo en mi…verte a la mañana con aquellos grandes ojos marrones".- me limpio la humedad de mis ojos.-"Eres todo en mi…Por siempre y un día te necesito junto a mi".- me dio un beso.-"Eres todo en mi…No tienes que preocuparte y nunca temer porque estoy cerca"…

Siguió cantándome al oído mientras nos movíamos, con su agarre en mi cintura, mientras yo contenía el llanto e inhalaba su delicioso aroma…

Terminando la canción, se acerco mi padre y Esme para bailar con nosotros. Charlie y yo apenas y nos deslizábamos de un lado al otro, mientras Edward y su madre danzaban por toda la pista. Después de ellos, vinieron mis cuñados, y demás invitados…

La recepción siguió entre risas, baile, comida, bebida, amor, mucho más amor. Casi a la media noche, con un beso en la cabecita de mi pequeñita bebe como despedida, y más abrazos por parte de nuestra familia, Edward y yo nos alejamos de la multitud para partir a nuestra luna de miel…

_-000-_

-Señora Cullen.- susurro Edward pegando su pecho a mi espalda.- me hace usted el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y más.

-Señor Cullen.- dije girándome para pasar los brazos por su cuello y me paraba de puntitas.- me hace usted la mujer más viva en el universo.

-¿Viva?- cuestiono Edward frunciendo ligeramente las cejas

-Sip.- dije besando su nariz.-antes de ti, yo solo existía, yendo con la corriente, pero sin vivir realmente.- sonreí al ver su gesto de sorpresa.- Ahora, tú me haces vivir, real y absolutamente…

No pude terminar, pues los labios de Edward apresaron los míos en el más candente de los besos…

No sé lo que pueda pasar más adelante, pero ya no temo al destino, porque EL es mi destino, mi amor... Y no quiero ningún mundo, pues EL es mi mundo…EL es esa maravilla que mantiene a las estrellas separas… y sé que llevo su corazón…Sip lo llevo en mi corazón.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Por favor sean buenos con la Simi y dejenle saber que les ha parecido...un abrazo a todos y ya saben que la simi los lleva en el corazon :)


	22. Epilogo

**Por fin, aqui esta el epilogo de esta historia... la verdad he disfrutado haciendola, sobre todo por sus comentarios, creanme que en saber que les gusta lo que hago me hace sentir halagada y feliz...**

**por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, que sigueron a Bella y a Ed en esta aventura algo rara :) **

**Gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, o a esta, su humilde seguidora en autores. GRACIAS por los reviews que hacen inmensamente feliz a la Simi :B**

**en fin gracias gracias por su tiempo... ya saben que la Simi los lleva en su corazon **

**ahora si... disfruten y hasta la proxima**

***Personajes de S.M***... la historia que hoy llega a su finale definitivo es mia.

* * *

Epilogo

**2 años después…**

**EPOV**

-Papito… ¿Rónde esta el veztiro rozita que me compo tia Ali?- mi hija Elisabeth me pregunto arrugando su naricita, un gesto tan "Bella", mientras sus ojitos vagaban por la inmensidad de su closet, cortesía de sus locas tías, mis queridas hermanas, Rosalie y Alice

-Creo…- dije cuando comencé a buscar desesperadamente ese pequeño pedacito de tela rosa, que mi hija había decidido, que era su nuevo vestido favorito del momento.- creo que está sucio corazón.- gire mi rostro para ver a mi pequeñita haciendo un mohín adorable.

-Pedo noo.- los ojos de mi hija se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. ¡Diablos no puedo soportar verla llorar!… ¿Ahoda que me voy a poned papito?- me miro a los ojos con un puchero en sus cara, mientras el labio inferior le temblaba por estar a punto del llanto.

-No llores mi amor.- dije cuando me acerque y la tome en mis brazos.-Que te parece si te pones el vestido azul que te dio la abuela Renee. Ese también te gusta mucho ¿Recuerdas?- le propuse a mi hermosa hija mientras pasaba una consoladora mano por su pequeña espalda. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras enterraba su carita en el hueco debajo de mi barbilla.

-¡Ziiiiiiiii Papito!.- Chillo Elisabeth de alegría, con sus grandes ojos chocolate iguales a los de su madre.- Con eze tamien me veo bonita ¿Vedad?- Mi hija siempre me tenia impresionado con sus hermosas expresiones, era tan parecida a su madre, pero a la vez, es tan Elisabeth, tan única, y realmente adorable.

-No mi amor.- le dije serio mientras negaba con mi cabeza.- Te ves realmente hermosa.- en mi cara se instalo una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Te amo Papito.- me dijo dándome un beso tronado en la mejilla, para después abrazarme fuerte. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota ante eso.

-¿Mucho o poquito?- le dije moviéndole mis cejas hacia arriba. Adoraba picar a mi hija.

-Mucho, mucho papito.- me dijo entre risas.- Edes el papito más bonito, guapo, intedigente, madavillozo, lo mázimo, el dey del todo el muno, me taes loca, el incleidble, medo medo, papucho….¿Cual me falta papito?- solté una carcajada mientras ella enumeraba con sus deditos las palabras.

-¿Inigualable?-le pregunte entre risas. Desde que nación, siempre le repetía palabras así. Bella decía que la estoy aleccionando para que me diga "los 20", que son palabras que reflejan admiración y amor. Pero para mi hija y para mí es como un juego, porque siempre le enseño una palabra nueva, que se suma a la lista. Lista que crecerá hasta juntar los 20.

-Inidualable papito.- soltó mas risas, a las que yo me uní después. Adoro a esta niña con toda mi alma y mi ser.

-Y yo te amo Lizzibell.- le dije dándole un cariñoso beso en la coronilla.-Mucho mucho.- agregue mientras la mecía tiernamente.-Pero tenemos que apurarnos, que no podemos llegar tarde a la ceremonia, hermosa.- mi hija comenzó a reírse mientras me apretaba mas fuerte con sus bracitos, para después prácticamente saltar al suelo y comenzar una enloquecida búsqueda de su vestido azul.

Es la ceremonia de titulación de mi Bella. Ella ya está en la escuela, para todas esas cosas y firmas, que se tienen que hacer antes del evento, por eso me toco la tarea de vestir a nuestra hija. Aunque no puedo quejarme, siempre disfruto de nuestros momentos a solas.

Después de la entrega de papeles, habrá una pequeña recepción. Afortunadamente Alice ya se encargo de llevarse el vestido de mi Bella. Rose y Emmett pasaran por mis suegros, Charlie y Renee. Y mis padres nos alcanzaran allá.

Yo me vestí con un sencillo traje negro. Y me dispuse a esperar a pequeñita aparecer, y es que a pesar de tener apenas dos años, es autosuficiente, perspicaz, inteligente y con una capacidad de razonamiento envidiable. Y ahí estaba ella, viéndose completamente adorable con ese vestidito azul, sus rizos castaños, sus brillantes e inteligentes ojos chocolate y sus mejillas con un hermoso rubor.

-¿Lista lindura?- pregunte mientras aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento.

-Dista papito.- dijo mi bebe con un asentimiento.- Ya quiedo ved a mi mami.- me dijo con una exuberante sonrisa.

-También yo quiero ver a mami.- le sonreí de vuelta, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la ceremonia y ver a "mami"

**BPOV**

Por fin, después de un gran esfuerzo por terminar la escuela, estoy a unos minutos de titularme…. Y después de tener a Elisabeth y casarme con Edward, el realizarme profesionalmente es un plus a mi maravillosa vida.

Seis meses después de casarnos, regrese a la universidad, Edward, mi maravilloso, hermoso, increíble, sexy y delicioso marido, siempre me ha motivado para realizarme como mujer, para ser mejor persona.

La verdad estaba muy ansiosa… y es que por alguna extraña razón, mis compañeros me propusieron para dar el gran discurso de despedida. Cosa que de verdad me ha tenido de los nervios, por días. Jamás he sido buena para actuar en público, ni hablar, ni nada que me haga ser el centro de atención.

Mis nervios se calmaron un poco, en cuanto vi cruzar por la puerta a mi flamante marido, con mi hermosa hija de la mano. El viéndose maravillosamente delicioso y apetecible con ese traje negro, que marca sus anchos y fuertes hombros, además que el color contrasta de una manera hermosa con su piel, haciendo que esas esmeraldas de sus ojos brillen. Y qué decir de mi hija, que se ve completamente hermosa, con su piel blanca, y sus cabellos castaños, cayéndole en rizos por sus hombros.

-Señoras y Señores por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a la alumna Isabella Cullen Swan, quien dará el discurso de despedida de su generación.- comento la maestra McGregor, mientras yo me dirigía al estrado.

¡Solo no te caigas Bella!…. ¡Y no te quedes callada!…. ¡Y por el amor a todo lo sagrado no te vayas a desmayar!

Me grite a mí misma mentalmente, mientras me acercaba al micrófono y recordaba cómo era la función básica de inhalar y exhalar.

-Buenas noches….- inspire aire para comenzar mi discurso…. ¡MIERDA!

-Buenas noches autoridades educativas, compañeros y familiares que se encuentras aquí reunidos.- aclare mi garganta.- Saben, he pasado unos días bastantes malos queriendo escribir un grandioso discurso, para no defraudar a mis queridos compañeros aquí presentes.- sonreír muy a mi pesar, cuando vi a mis dos amigos de la escuela Grace y a Julian, levantando sus pulgares hacia mi.- Lo cierto es que nunca he sido muy buena oradora.- se oyeron risillas disimuladas.- Tampoco tengo talento de escritora, y jamás he tenido éxito en motivar a las masas.- se oyeron risas mas fuertes… y carcajadas de mis cuñados y mi marido.- Pero permítanme decirles algo que si se.- suspire y sonreír al ver a mi hija parada en los hombros de Emmett.- Se lo que es tener sueños imposibles, y escuchar a todo el mundo diciendo que no existe tal cosa para ti… Y saben que, esa gente tenía razón….Sin embargo, encontré algo muchísimo mejor, como el hecho de estar aquí, parada frente a ustedes.- pase mi vista donde estaban sentados mis compañeros de generación.- Así que en lo que sea que hagan, pongan su mejor esfuerzo, incluso si todo lo que están haciendo es perseguir un arco iris sin final. Tal vez nunca lleguen al final de él, pero a lo largo del camino encontrarán gente que va a significar el mundo para ustedes.- mi mirada se dirigió a mi marido y a mi hija entre la audiencia.- Y van a hacer recuerdos que los mantendrán calientes incluso en las noches más frías.- aclare mi garganta nuevamente.- ¡Hey! Que se jodan, que si hemos alcanzando este arcoíris….Gracias a todos por venir…. – Estallaron aplausos y silbidos en el salón, pero yo solo fui consciente de esos ojos verde intenso que hacen temblar a mis piernas.

Después de toda la ronda de felicitaciones y fotos, estamos en la ceremonia de graduación… Afortunadamente mi querida cuñada Alice, me había traído un hermoso vestido Azul marino, ahorrándome el viaje a casa…. En la mesa estaba sentada la gente más importante en mi vida… Mis padres Charlie y Renee, quienes estaban teniendo serios problemas para contener el llanto, mis suegros Esme y Carlisle, y mis cuñados, hermanos y mejores amigos, Alice y Jasper, y Rosalie y Emmett. Rose quien en brazos tenia al pequeño Emmett de solo 6 meses de edad. Y los más importantes Edward y mi hija Elisabeth….

-Familia quiero proponer un brindis.- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie, mientras llamaba la atención de todos en la mensa.- Por los arcoíris inalcanzables, las malas palabras, el verdadero amor, el buen sexo, y la nueva vena oradora en la familia, Bella.- Edward levanto su copa, seguido de todos nosotros.

-Salud.- dijimos todos en voz alta para después estallar en risas.

-Yo también quiero proponer un brindis.- dije poniéndome de pie y aclarándome la garganta.- Por el papá más sexy y caliente que será padre nuevamente dentro de aproximadamente ocho meses y medio.- dije entre risas siendo seguida por un coro al unisonó de "Salud" de todos los presentes…

Bueno de casi todos, pues mí querido Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa…

-Hermano, eres potente.- Emmett estallo a carcajadas mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Edward para que reaccionara…

En un momento estaba de pie, alzando mi copa para brindar, y al segundo estaba en los brazos cálidos de Edward…. No puede evitar que una oleada de pasión me recorriera el cuerpo, este hombre siempre provocaba eso en mí.

-Cuando creo que no podrías hacerme más feliz de lo que me haces.- me susurro al oído con su voz pesada por la emoción.- siempre te las arreglas para sorprenderme Bella.- me agarro la barbilla para poder clavar su mirada en mi.- Te amo Bells

-Y cuando creo que yo no podría amarte más de lo que te amo.- dije al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labios.-Resulta que abres la boca, diciendo cosas como esas, y me tienes a tu merced.- me reí para después ponerme seria mientras me perdía en su ardiente mirada.- Te amo Edward…

-Yo tamién te amo papito.- nos grito Elisabeth desde la silla donde permanecía sentada, haciendo que todos en la mesa estallaran en risas…

Yo sé que mi hija también está completamente afectada por ese hombre llamado Edward "el hermoso" Cullen, alias su papito, o mi Ed… el mejor padre, esposo, amigo, amante que podría haberle pedido a la vida….

Y como decía….Tal vez hace unos años, mis sueños no involucraban el estar sentada aquí, ahora, con una hija y un esposo… pero no me podría haber pasado algo mejor… tal vez y solo tal vez para que las cosas salgan bien, tienen que ir mal….

Porque ¡Vamos! Quien iba a decir que ser un bicho raro de la genética, sufriendo un embarazo espontaneo, regresando a eso que literalmente se traduce a "pueblo chico infierno grande", me iba a conducir directamente a EL….

Directo a la vida, a la felicidad, al amor, al buen sexo, a Edward…

**FINALE!**

**

* * *

**

GRACIAS, y por ultima vez sean buenos con la Simi y dejenle saber que les parece...

la Simi los quiere y los lleva en su corazon :D


End file.
